Déstinée à t'aimer Livre I: Nuit capricieuse
by Asukarah
Summary: Son regard me glaça le sang, me pétrifiant sur place. Nos yeux se croisèrent. J'étais incapable de me défaire des siens. Noirs d'encre. Noirs… Bordeaux ? Je commençais à trembler. Il s'avança vers moi.
1. Prologue

**Les personnages sont ceux de l'auteur(e) Stephenie MEYER**

**(avec ma petite touche de changement ^^)**

**********

Prologue

Pov Bella

-Bella ! Fais tes bagage, on va en Italie. Vint me dire une Alice

-_Ah ! Et en quel honneur ? _voulus-je demander mais m'y abstins certaine qu'elle trouverait une réplique à faire. Non, je ne viens pas Alice. Et de toute façon, je ne crois pas que mes parents seront d'accord. De ma voix ensommeillée, sans prendre la peine de cacher combien j'aimerai que ce soit le cas.

-Oh, déjà réglé ! Tous d'accord !

-_Les traîtres. _Aurais-tu oublié le problème « billet-d-avion » ?

-Non, je t'en ai acheter.

J'étouffais un soupir, me levais pour aller me préparer. Ce n'étais pas la peine de résister, elle gagnerait de toute façon. Je ne le sentais pas trop ce voyage, mais ne fis rien pour contre-attaquer, elle gagnerait de toute façon. C'est vrai que les Cullen sont riches mais quand même !

-Puis-je savoir ou nous allons ? Demandais-je

-A Volterra.

-Jamais entendu parlé. Répondis-je.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel et m'aida à me préparer.

**********

**Alors? (je n'ose rien dire de plus)**

**Reviews?**

**Asukarah ^^**


	2. La rencontre

**Voici le premier chapitre... J'espère que vous apprécierez...**

Chap1

Midi était passé. Cela, je le sentais de façon, comment dire ? Très frappante, pour ainsi dire. Pourquoi déjà avais-je accepté de quitter ma petite bourgade pluvieuse pour une ville aussi étouffante ? Décidément, on aurait du allé ailleurs. Je crève de chaud ici ! Bon sang ! La prochaine fois, Alice se jète du 15ème, je ne viens plus à Volterra ! Pourtant, elle non plus n'a pas l'air d'apprécier cette ville.

_-_Aaaaaaaaah ! Grognais-je en essayant de ne pas me faire entendre.

Je levais les yeux et regardais le ciel. Bleu. Clair. Dégagé. Ensoleillé. _Comme je l'aimais! _Laissant passer les rayons cruels du soleil me cuir petit à petit. _Là par contre je l'aimais moins._ Ce devait être une des raisons que j'aimais autant Forks. Il devait y pleuvoir le plus que partout ailleurs aux US. J'aimais Forks, parce que c'est là que j'y avais toujours vécu… Parce qu'il y pleuvait beaucoup… Et surtout, parce que j'aime la pluie.

Je soupirais (fort) pour la énième fois en regardant ma montre. 13h40. Alors là, Alice exagérait. Elle qui, a son habitude, est toujours en avance me fait glander depuis presque 3h… On était censé se rencontrer au café à 11h… Bon ok, je suis arrivée à 11h20 mais quand même ! Je l'avais appelé à plusieurs reprises pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien et lui faire part de mon exaspération. Mais bien sur, son talent de… « persuasion » et son expérience 'personnel' en la matière la sauva à chaque fois… Elle faisait les courses… J'en suis sure.

Je me tournais vers une fontaine que j'avais aperçue quelques temps plutôt et m'y dirigeais. Je vis donc trois étranges personnes, apparemment deux hommes et le troisième je ne saurais dire si c'était une fille ou un garçon, tous appuyés au mur de je ne sais quel bâtiment. Je ne les aurais sans doute pas remarqués s'ils n'étaient pas légèrement à l'écart de la population qui avait envahit les lieux, mais surtout, je dis bien « surtout » s'ils ne portaient pas ces gros manteaux. Je m'arrêtais, trop ébahie pour avancer.

-_Non mais regarde-moi ça ! _Me dis-je à moi-même. _Ils mettent ça par un temps pareil !_

Je restais là à les dévisager jusqu'à ce que l'un, celui qui se tenait à la droite du plus grand leva le visage dans ma direction suivi des deux autres. Je ne su pourquoi mais j'avais la très nette impression que c'était moi qu'ils regardaient. Je ne voyais pas leur visage. J'étais en plein soleil et eux dans l'ombre, le visage caché par une grosse capuche polaire …

_-De mieux en mieux…_pensais-je en les remarquant.

Mal à l'aise, je me détournais en avançant : grossière erreur ! Je faillis renverser un pauvre vieux monsieur. Je lui servis une cascade d'excuses, essayant de me souvenir de comment disait-on désolé en italien avant de me rappeler que je ne l'avais jamais su : je n'ai jamais étudié, ni parlé l'Italien. Donc j'usais de mes pauvres ressources linguistiques (il m'arrive d'inventer des mots, je vous préviens):

-Excusez-moi, sorry, je suis désolée, gomen nasai, I'm very sorry! Dis-je sans reprendre mon souffle en lui prenant les mains pour qu'il comprenne.

Il sourit puis me dit quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Cependant, je hochais la tête car j'ai cru comprendre qu'il m'excusait. Il prit congé de moi, je l'observais s'éloigner pour m'assurer qu'il ne tomberait pas dans les pommes en chemin. Je sentis alors mon dos picoter comme lorsque je me sentais observé. Instinctivement, je me retournais et vis trois têtes penchées dans ma direction. Je me retournais tout de suite.

-_Si ça se trouve c'est toi qu'ils regardent. _Me chuchota une voix inquiète au fond de moi. _N'importe quoi !_ Contrais-je aussitôt.

J'avais atteins la fontaine sauveuse et m'aspergeais d'eau froide. Prenant soin de bien mouiller mes cheveux. J'en eus un bien fou ! Je regardais ma montre. 13h43. Je sentis un nerf se former sur mon front. Je pris mon portable et appelais :

//-Bella ?//

-Oh, Alice ! Quel miracle ! T'es encore vivante ? T'as plus qu'inter…

//-Ah ha ! J'ai trouvé ! Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, j'arrive tout de suite. Ne bouge surtout pas.//

-… rêt à venir tout de suite. Finis-je bien qu'elle ait déjà raccroché. Puis soupirais avant de sourire malgré moi. Décidément, Alice reste Alice ! Je suis quasi certaine qu'elle faisait les boutiques pour acheter quelque chose à Jasper son petit-ami. Cette fois, en tout cas, elle serait là. Du moins, j'espérais.

En me retournant, je me rendis compte qu'_ils _n'étaient plus là. J'entrepris de retourner au café. Je m'avançais tranquillement vers ce lieu étouffant lors qu'un vent chaud et légèrement humide souffla. Il ne tarde de pleuvoir ! Ce n'était pas le rêve, mais agréable d'autant que c'était le premier depuis ce matin ! Je levais la tête pour respirer un grand coup. Le vent, léger et éphémère, caressait mon visage soulevant quelques mèches de mes cheveux et les rejetant en arrière, lorsque je remarquais que deux d'entre _eux _se tenaient juste derrière moi. Je fis volte-face surprise, manquant de tomber. C'est là que je vis leurs visages. Mon cœur eut un raté. Ils étaient aussi magnifiques que celui d'Alice. Je ne m'attardai pas sur les détails, ce qui attira mon attention fût… Celui de… Il me semble, qui à levé la tête en premier. Son regard me glaça le sang, me pétrifiant sur place. Nos yeux se croisèrent. J'étais incapable de me défaire des siens. Noirs d'encre. Noirs… Bordeaux ? Je commençais à trembler. _Il _s'avança vers moi.

-Vous allez bien, mademoiselle ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix, que je soupçonnais être volontairement, séductrice.

-_Comment le pourrais-je ? _Oui très bien. Je m'aperçus que ma voix était restée coincée dans ma gorge. Je hochais donc la tête, les yeux sûrement écarquillés de terreur.

-Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? Demanda-t-il encore en s'approchant un peu plus.

-Je.. Très.. Oui … bien… balbutiais-je d'une voix étranglée et je m'éloignais de lui autant que je pouvais. J'eus l'impression que mes pieds étaient enfoncés dans le sol. Je m'efforçais de les soulever, je ne voulais pas qu'il m'approche. Si sa voix était douce, je voyais dans ces yeux quelque chose qui me terrifiait mais dont je ne comprenais pas le sens.

A peine trois pas nous séparaient maintenant. Je ne sais d'où me vint cette force, je me sentis courir souhaitant mettre le plus de distance entre nous. Malheureusement, je trébuchai et me cognai violemment contre un mur de béton me rejetant en arrière. C'est ce qu'il m'avait semblé du moins, car m'attendant au choc, je me rendis compte que j'étais dans les bras d'un jeune Zeus aux cheveux noirs (me tenant position danse : une main à ma taille et l'autre tenant ma main droite), un grand sourire aux lèvre. J'en eus le souffle coupé. Mon Dieu, il était plus beau que Carlisle ! Je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Je le vis regarder derrière moi et faire un sourire encore plus grand, si c'était possible. La froideur de sa peau me ramena à la raison, je me souvins en même temps de la façon dont on s'y prenait pour respirer.

-Edward, que fais-tu donc ? Ne vois-tu pas que tu fais peur à la jeune demoiselle ?

Sa voix était des plus envoûtante.

-_Ainsi donc _il _s'appelle Edward. _Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être intéresser par cette information.

-Tu as raison Aro. Je vous pris de m'excuser. Dit-il en me regardant d'un air désolé.

Il semblait l'être vraiment, même si je voyais bien que c'était pour une autre raison. Je me repris.

-Je n'ai pas eu peur du tout. Mentis-je, je suis sensée attendre une amie. J'allais justement l'attendre pour…

Le dénommer Aro fronça légèrement les sourcils et se pencha vers moi. Je ne réussissais plus à réfléchir.

-_Il ne va quand même pas m'embrasser ?_

-BELLA !

-ALICE ! Répondis-je tout de suite en criant son prénom. J'étais tellement soulagée qu'elle soit là que je sautillais pour que _jeune Zeus_ me libère, et courais me jeter sur Alice… Trébuchant encore une fois.

Enfin mon calvaire prenait fin ! Je mettais déjà cette rue dans la liste des « coins dangereux pour Miss Swan », c'est-à-dire pour moi, avec un beaucoup de chance ce sera le dernier de la liste. Ce n'est pas gagné. Je suis un aimant à poisse. Je finis par atteindre ma meilleure amie, je remarquai alors qu'elle _les _fusillait. Cela m'étonna, elle n'est pas de nature violente. Elle est tellement fragile. Quoique j'étais secrètement contente qu'il (ce regard) ne m'était pas destiné. Elle était terrifiante à ce moment là.

-Alice ? Chuchotais-je.

Elle ne répondit pas les fixant encore… Non, fixant _Edward_. Ça me fis bizarre de penser à cet inconnu par son prénom. Je les regardais tous les deux. Puis finalement fronçant les sourcils, je pris Alice par le bras et la tira. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Je m'évertuais à la tirer ne déclarant pas forfait, mais j'y fus contrainte après quelques secondes d'humiliation.

-Tu viens oui ou non ? Ne me dis pas que tu m'as fait poireauter pour rien. M'emportais-je.

-Mais non. Sourit-elle, le cœur n'y était pas toutefois.

-Tu vas bien Alice ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu me donnes chaud avec ton manteau. Lui dis-je en fusillant celui-ci du regard.

-Ha ! ha ! ha ! ha ! ha ! ha ! Elle se tordit de rire. J'eus peur qu'elle ne tombe raide morte étouffée.

-Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Très marrant. Dis-je sans même essayer de cacher mon sourire car ma voix me trahit de toute façon.

-Je te l'ai pourtant dis. Je ne supporte pas le soleil.

-Pffff ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne me pas tout. Ne suis-je pas sensée être ta meilleure amie. J'essayais de jouer le jeu qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire.

-Douterais-tu de mon affection pour toi ? me demanda-t-elle d'un air si blessé que je cédais. Je ne peux décemment la battre dans son propre territoire !

Je soupirais alors et ce fut elle qui me tira faire les boutiques. Elle n'était pas satisfaite des vêtements qui se trouvent dans ma valise apparemment.

-_Je ne céderai pas, sois-en sûre ma chère._

Finalement, je cédais. Je ne pouvais malheureusement rien lui refuser.

**********

**Alors? Vous aimez? Vous m'escuserez pour les retards, je n'ai pas vraiment accès à internet chez moi: désolée .**

**Alors... Reviews?**

**Asukarah**


	3. Tendresse

Bonjour tout le monde. Tout d'abord, j'aimerai me faire excuser pour ce retard impardonnable (j'avais contrôle en maths, physique et chimie). Je suis très heureuse que vous ne m'ayez toutefois pas oubliée ;)

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!

******

Chap2_Tendresse

Pov Edward

Il m'arrivait parfois d'avoir l'impression que je ne pourrais supporter d'exister encore, tant je détestais la vie que je menais... Je ne peux employer le verbe « vivre », voilà près de cent ans que je suis mort, figé à jamais à mes 17 ans.

Aro le sait... Il sait tout. De moi comme de tous le monde. Du moins, de tous ceux avec qui il a eu un contact physique.

Il m'arrivait parfois, souvent (je dois l'admettre), de regretter l'existence que je menais avec Carlisle... Je lui en voulais de m'empêcher d'épanouir ma soif... Désormais, je sais pourquoi. Mais il est trop tard à présent. Je suis un monstre. Définitivement. C'est irrévocable.

Je soupirais. Je relevais les yeux pour _la_ contempler… Je me souvenais de cette première fois où je l'ai rencontré. J'étais si intrigué de ne pouvoir lire _ses _pensées que je m'étais approché d'elle recevant de plein fouet son odeur… L'odeur de son sang. Le regard qu'elle m'avait lancé, effrayé, figé par l'horreur et la peur, me hante encore. Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir, je voulais simplement l'emmener avec moi. L'avoir à moi tout seul. J'avais déjà décidé qu'elle serait mon déjeuné… Du moins, avant que Aro, qui avait découvert que _lui _non plus ne pouvait lire cette _insignifiante créature_, m'interdise d'y touché. Bien que je ne l'aimasse point, je lui en étais très reconnaissant car, depuis que je _l_'ai rencontré, elle occupe quasiment toutes mes pensées, l'ennui n'avait plus de place. Il y a aussi cette Alice… J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle voyait le futur. La tension qu'elle avait pour moi le jour de notre rencontre avait largement diminué. Elle m'apprécie beaucoup et semble déjà me considérer comme son frère. Il semble aussi qu'elle m'ait vu menacer Jane pour protéger _ma _Bella … Parce que désormais… C'est ce qu'elle était… _Ma Bella_. Je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal, même pas elle-même… Même pas moi. Je ne le supporterai pas si par malheur quelque chose lui arrivait.

Je l'observais du toit de l'immeuble (voisin de la ou elle travaillait)… Elle essayait en vain de faire de la corde à sauter, mon Dieu qu'elle était maladroite. Elle ne réussit même pas à balancer la corde sans se frapper avec. Et si par chance la corde passait, se la prenait dans les pattes… C'était marrant à regarder, mais aussi douloureux… Parce que je voulais m'approcher d'elle, l'aider à se relever et la prendre dans mes bras pour lui dire que ça suffisait et qu'elle ferait mieux de lire, puisque j'ai remarqué qu'elle aimait ça. Mais ce serait tenter le diable. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter sa proximité. De toute façon, elle ne m'a sans doute pas oublié. Je suis quasiment certain que c'est à cause de moi qu'elle n'est plus retournée là-bas. Quoi de plus normal ? Elle a tout de suite vu qu'elle ne devait surtout pas m'approcher. Je me sentais coupable. Il y a deux jour, elle m'a aperçu et s'est rendu compte que je la regardais… Elle s'est enfuie. Ça m'a blessé… Même si je m'y attendais. Je voulais m'excuser mais elle savait que j'étais dangereux. Même si ma nature lui était étrangère (je le sais parce que j'ai lu dans l'esprit d'Alice) elle me savait dangereux…

Alice sait que je lis dans les pensées… Elle sait que j'ai été un membre de la famille Cullen… Elle est de moins en moins hostile à mon égard mais elle préfère garder Bella à distance. Elle a raison. Mais ça commence à m'agacer de façon magistrale.

-_Edward ? _Alice se trouvait derrière moi. Veillant à m'arrêter si jamais je dérapais. Comme si elle pouvait ! Je pivotais légèrement vers elle pour lui montrer que l'avais entendu. _Tu es amoureux de Bella ?_

Je mis ma main devant ma bouches, mimant de tousser pour masquer le rire hystérique que cette question réveillait en moi.

-C'est absolument pas drôle ! S'emporta-t-elle.

-En effet. Me repris. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu étais si idiote.

Elle était certaine que j'aimais Bella. C'en était désolant.

-La seule chose qui m'intéresse chez elle, c'est son sang, je croyais que tu le savais.

-_Je sais que son sang t'attire plus que quiconque, mais, avoue que tu aimerais la connaître autant que moi… Et même plus que moi._ Je levais la main pour qu'elle m'écoute.

-Pourquoi penses-tu que je l'aime ? J'affichais un visage désintéressé (elle ne fut pas dupe), mais j'étais en réalité très intrigué. Elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle pensait.

-_Le regard plein de tendresse que tu lui lance chaque fois que tu la regardes. A ne point s'y méprendre l'amertume qui passe sur ton regard est dû au fait que tu aimerais être près d'elle mais que tu as peur de lui faire du mal_

Tous ça, elle le dit, du moins, elle le pensa en me montrant la façon dont je regardais Bella. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je la regardais ainsi… Pitoyable, je ne savais que je pouvais ressembler à ça. Je ne m'en offusquais pas… Le fait est que être amoureux ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Je décidais qu'il était hors de question que je sois amoureux. Surtout pas d'une humaine. Surtout pas de _ma_ Bella. Non seulement, c'était dangereux pour _elle_, c'était malsain. Elle était si innocente, si douce, si belle… Non, non, NON ! Je ne dois pas. Je fronçais les sourcils et répondais avec un sourire narquois :

-Tu es folle. Comment un vampire qui se nourrit de sang humain peut tomber amoureux d'une humaine ? Sans oublier qu'il est attiré par le sang de cette même humaine ?

-En décidant de faire croix au sang de celle-ci et de devenir végétarien comme moi. _Je suis sure que Carlisle serait content si tu décidais de revenir. Tu serais de nouveau Edward Cullen, et je sais que tu en as envie._

-…

Je ne savais quoi répondre. J'étais ému. Pour le cacher, je retournais à ma contemplation. _Elle_ cuisinait à présence. Pour deux. _Elle_ ne savait pas que Alice ne mangerait pas ce qu'_elle_ préparait. Je _l_'entendais d'ici. _Elle_ chantonnait une berceuse. Avouons-le, elle chantait mal. Mais j'aimais l'écouter, c'était si agréable d'entendre sa voix.

-_Tu l'aimes ! C'est tellement flagrant ! _Alice me ramena à la réalité. Je me renfrognais. Comment pouvait-elle penser une chose pareille ?

-Tu es folle. Répétais-je.

-On me le dit souvent, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Alice était si innocente (quand on décide d'ignorer son habitude de manipulateur) et si franche (si on excluait le fait qu'elle taisait parfois certaines choses) que je comprenais pourquoi Bella l'adorait et ignorait volontairement (il me semble) l'instinct qui pousse les humains à nous fuir.

Je soupirais. Alice, elle, se figea. Je vis défiler dans sa tête des scène images m'affolèrent illico :

_Bella était couché sur le coté. Le visage marqué d'un bleu, les yeux fermés. Elle pleurait, silencieuse. Je vis ensuite que ces vêtements étaient déchirés. Il faisait sombre même si je voyais aussi bien qu'en plein jour. Elle ne disait rien. Elle semblait concentrée._

_-Bella._

_Elle serra les yeux avant de les ouvrir. J'eus l'impression qu'elle me fusillait du regard, d'un regard plein de haine._

_-Je vais te tuer ! dis-t-elle en se levant se jetant sur la personne qui se tenait juste derrière elle…_

Je voulais voir qui c'était pour que je le massacre mais la vision s'arrêta.

Je vis le visage d'Alice figé d'horreur.

-_Pas elle ! Pas ma Bella ! _pensait-elle.

Je me retournais vers la fenêtre de leur appartement (me retenant de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas _sa _Bella, mais _la mienne_) et fus soulagé de voir Bella assise lisant tranquillement, le regard rêveur.

-Je la protégerai. Dis-je simplement. Plus angoissé que je ne le laissais paraître. J'aurai tant aimé voir qui était cet être maudit qui allait osé s'en prendre à celle qui était, désormais, ma seule raison d'exister.. Je comprenais enfin, même si je n'allais certainement pas l'admettre devant Alice, j'étais réellement épris de _cette_ insignifiante et faible humaine.

_-Je _te_ protégerai, ma Bella, et je ferai payer très cher celui qui osera toucher un seul de tes cheveux._

Elle se leva, alla prendre son téléphone et appela. Alice décrocha avant que son portable n'ai le temps de vibrer :

-Allô, salut Bella.

//-Salut Alice ! Tu rentres quand ? Le repas est presque cuit…//

-J'arrive dans quelques minutes… A tout de suite.

//-Ok !//

Elle raccrocha. Alice fixa la fenêtre ou son insouciante amie s'était accoudée en l'attendant patiemment.

-_Merci. _Pensa-t-elle.

Je hochais la tête.

-_Je te fais confiance, j'ai vu que tu ne peux rien lui faire comme mal._

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… Tu risquerai …

-Je le sais. Me coupa-t-elle.

-Je suis dangereux, ça elle l'a très bien comprit, il me semble. Elle ne voudra jamais que je l'approche.

Alice regarda le ciel, songeuse. Elle pensait à Bella quand celle-ci dormait. Quand celle-ci marmonnait quelque chose, lors de son sommeil, à plusieurs reprise… Mon prénom, devinais-je. Je croyais qu'elle l'avait oublié. Alice vit mon trouble et me lança un regard amusé.

-Je t'invite à venir voir le spectacle ce soir si tu veux.

Elle était sérieuse.

-Tu lui as fait peur mais je sens que malgré tout, elle aussi a fini par t'aimer…

-Comment ça « aussi » ?

Elle fit un long soupire.

-_Idiot !_ Bon, j'y vais…

Elle se leva s'apprêta à partir puis se retourna vers moi avec un Grand sourire (avec un grand G) :

-A ce soir ! me dit-elle avec ton lourd de sens.

Avant que je n'ai dit quoique ce soit, elle était déjà loin. Cela m'agaça, même si je voulais vraiment y aller. Je voulais voir Bella entrain de dormir et rêver de moi au point de m'appeler dans son sommeil.

-_Donc j'irais._

Je vis Alice apparaître au coin de la rue et Bella lui faisait de grands signes de mains enjoués. Alice était décidément une grande actrice, elle ne jeta pas un seul regard à l'endroit où je l'observait et faisait semblant d'être très fatiguée. Elle me rappelait Jane mais Alice était si différente de cette sorcière. Tiens. En parlant de Jane. Elle n'était pas très loin. J'entendais ses pensées :

-_Sale con. _Pensa-t-elle avant d'attribuer mon comportement à l'arriver de Bella.

Je subissais son pouvoir chaque jour depuis ma rencontre avec celle-ci (ça ne dérange pas tant que je peux voir _ma _Bella. Elle a d'ailleurs tenter de m'empêcher de la voir mais s'était rendu compte que ce ne pouvait être possible, donc elle se défoule) . Elle pense que je ne dois pas m'approcher de cette _maudite_, comme elle le disait si bien, humaine. Je me fous éperdument de ce qu'elle pense, elle ne l'a pas, encore, compris il me semble. Elle se croit si intéressante qu'elle ne distingue le monde que de haut et ne prend pas le temps d'analyser les détails qui font justement le monde. Je détestais Aro mais elle, je la haïssais.

-_Tu vas payer pour ta désobéissance._

Ça allait barder. J'étais vraiment content que son pouvoir n'ait aucun effet sur Bella. Après le nombre de tentatives pour lui faire du mal, tentatives qui ont lamentablement échouer, elle voulait détruire ma bien-aimée. Elle était d'ailleurs entrain de penser à la meilleure façon de l'approcher sans que je ne puisse rien faire contre. Elle pouvait toujours courir. Je protégerai Bella au péril de ma vie.

J'allais à sa rencontre. Plus vite mon châtiment prendrait fin, plus de temps j'aurai à passer, cette nuit, avec _ma _Bella.

******

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^

Faites moi savoir ;)

Asukarah

Ps : encore désolée pour le retard .


	4. Sauvetage

OHAYO GOSAIMASU (traduction : bonjour )(en japonais). J'espère que le chapitre précédant vous à plus… En voici un autre.

J'ai du créer certains personnages… J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas :)

******

Chap3

Pov Bella

16h30. Il est temps que j'aille m'occuper de Harry et de Anna (leur mère m'avait appelé pour me dire qu'elle avait prévu une soirée avec son mari et m'avait demandé si je voulais bien veiller d'eux en leur absence), des enfants de 11 ans dont je m'occupais de temps à autre depuis peu. Ils viennent d'Angleterre, ne comprennent que l'anglais (heureusement pour moi, je n'aurais pas été embauchée sinon, vu mon habilité légendaire) et habitaient à quelques pas de chez moi. Alice, elle, est restée m'attendre dans l'appartement qu'on avait loué. Certainement au téléphone avec Jasper. Je me demande presque si elle dormait parfois, certaine qu'elle serait capable de parler avec Jasper toute la nuit. Anna et Harry sont si adorables…

-BELLAAA, ON AAA FAAAIM ! ON A FAIM! Criaient-ils en tapant la table avec leurs couverts.

...lorsqu'on décide de faire abstraction de certains mauvais caractères...

-Je cuisinais, justement… Temps m'a fait comprendre que je suis incapable de Le maîtriser ni me servir de Lui à ma guise. Répondis-je simplement.

Je les entendis atteindre la cuisine en courant.

- _Quelle chance ! Comme j'aimerais courir comme ça_. Pensais-je malgré moi. Faites attention les enfants, vous risquez de tomber et vous faire très mal. Dis-je.

-Ça, c'est à toi que tu dois le dire, il me semble. Me répondit Harry, sarcastique.

-_Il n'en rate jamais une celui là._

-Bella a raison, tu dois arrêter de courir comme un sauvage. Enchaîna Anna.

-Toi aussi t'étais concernée je te signale. Se moqua tout de suite Harry.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! N'est-ce pas Bella ?

-Le repas est prêt ! Me dérobais-je pour ne pas avoir à prendre le parti de quiconque et je ne pus néanmoins leur adresser un grand sourire amusée.

Leur ressemblance était déstabilisante. Si Harry n'avait pas les cheveux courts(contrairement à sa sœur), une voix à peu près masculine et des vêtements de garçon, j'aurais presque pu le prendre pour Anna et inversement.

22h. Je venais de les amener au lit et attendais patiemment l'arrivée des parents en lissant (encore et encore) Roméo et Juliette. J'atteignais le scène où Juliette se suicidait lorsque j'entendis des clés résonner. J'essuyais mes larmes. Il était temps de rentrée.

-Bonsoir, Mr et Mme Lonn. Les accueillis-je en mettant mon coupe-vent.

-Bonsoir Bella. Répondirent-ils.

-Comment ça s'est passée ? Ce sont-ils bien comportés ? Me demanda Mme Lonn.

-Aussi bien qu'hier. Je regardais l'heure. 23h07

-Veux-tu qu'on te ramène en voiture ? Me demanda Mr Lonn. Il est tard.

-Mais non ! Je n'habite pas loin. _Idiote!_

-Très bien. A demain.

-Au revoir.

Je sortais et affrontais le temps qui s'était légèrement refroidit. Là, maintenant la pluie tombait. Tiède. Ça me fit de bien.

Je marchais appréciant la pluie et oubliant la rue à peine éclairer dans laquelle je me trouvais.

-Hey ! Miss Réflexes pointus. Retentit une voix dans mon dos.

Je me réveillais vite. Je reconnus la voix de Sergio. Un playboy que j'avais rencontré deux jour plus tôt et qui refusait de me laisser tranquille. Il ne me disait rien qui vaille. J'accélérai le pas, très peu désireuse d'avoir à faire à lui. J'entendis un grand éclat de rire… Il n'étaient pas seul. Ils étaient au moins trois.

-Je t'en pris chérie, ne t'enfuis pas tu risque de te prendre un poteau. Me dit une deuxième voix.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. J'étais prise au piège. J'essayais alors de me rappeler de maigres connaissance en matière d'autodéfense.

J'arrivais au coin de la rue… Deux allées se présentèrent. Je devais prendre celle de gauche.

-Si j'étais toi, je ne prendrai pas celle de droite. Me cria Sergio.

-_ Maintenant que j'y pense, il m'ont peut-être tendu une embuscade… Ç'aurait, pourtant, été plus simple s'ils me couraient après, je n'irai pas bien loin. _Je devais l'admettre, je ne serai pas allé bien loin. _A moins qu'ils aient peur que je me mette à brailler et attirer l'attention des gens du coin._ Heureusement qu'ils ne savaient pas que j'étais dans l'incapacité de faire ne serait-ce un murmure.

J'essayais de garder mon calme et de regarder ou je mettais les pieds. Hors de question que je tombe maintenant. Je me repris et réfléchissais à ce qu'il venait de me dire.

-_Quand on y pense… En sentant un danger quelconque toute personne aurait tendance à prendre le chemin qu'il connaît le mieux afin de s'échapper… Hors moi c'est justement celle de gauche donc, en admettant qu'il sache cela… _Et je n'en doutais pas._ Il essayerait de m'obliger à prendre la droite car bien entendu, après ce qu'il venait de dire, on aurait tendance à faire le contraire sous l'impulsion de la peur._

J'obéis donc à son conseil, trébuchais et entendit une explosion de rire. Ma maladresse les amusaient apparemment. Je me mordis, à nouveau, la lèvre inférieur, me relevais, serrais les poing et continuais ma route avec autant d'empressement. Je commençais à m'épuiser cependant, n'ayant jamais aimé, ni eu une capacité de maître, le sport. J'empêchais l'adrénaline de m'engourdir.

Ils avaient accéléré le pas, je les entendais s'approcher de plus en plus.

-_Qu'ils approchent ! _Je n'avais pas l'intention de me laisser faire sans riposter, je dois mettre au moins un en K.O.. _Tu sais tout autant que moi que tu n'as aucune chance. _Me dit une voix effrayée au fond de moi. _Non mais tais-toi, j'essaye de me concentrer !_

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux lorsque je commençaient à entendre leurs respirations. J'étais en colère et désespérée… En colère contre moi-même, parce que j'avais peur… Contre eux parce qu'ils m'attaquaient. Moi. Isabella Mary Swan. Moi, qui ne souhaitais qu'une vie simple et sans encombre. Désespérée… Parce que je savais que je ne pourrais pas me défendre…Parce qu'ils allaient me détruire… Pas que physiquement… Mais aussi intérieurement… Si profondément que dès lors, je cesserais d'être moi… D'être Bella…

Deux bras m'empoignèrent me collant au corps de mon agresseur. Un m'emprisonnant les bras et l'autre me fermant la bouche, pour m'empêcher de crier. Ils m'entraînèrent dans un couloir sombre. Je tremblais pour de bon, incapable de réfréner ma peur. Mon cœur pouvait lâcher à tout moment.

-Tu as suivis mon conseil, je ne m'y attendais pas. Me murmura Sergio à l'oreille. C'était lui qui me tenait.

Il faisait si noir, j'avais peine à voir. Les deux autres me regardaient avec un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres (je devinais celui du conard qui se trouvait dans mon dos) puis leurs yeux descendirent, ne se gênant même pas de s'attarder sur mes formes alors que je les observais. Cela eut l'effet de réveiller ma colère.

-_Je ne m'avouerai pas vaincu sans me battre !_

Après avoir fait « pierre – papier - ciseaux », le gagnant vint à moi. Je lui donnais un coup de pied (et fus ravi qu'il fut comme on dit) bien placé. Il tomba à genoux devant moi, l'autre se précipita vers son ami n'ayant pas encore comprit ce qui s'était passé. Je piétinais fort (et sans retenue) le pied de Sergio, dès qu'il desserra prise sous l'effet de la douleur je lui donnais un coup de poing là ou je pense. Toujours aussi ravie de ce que je venais de faire. Toutefois je revenais sur terre sachant que quoique je fasse je n'avais aucune chance, alors je me jetais sur le troisième et lui mordais le bras de toute mes forces… Plus de mal je leur ferai, plus grand bien j'aurai.

-Aaaaaah ! L'entendis-je crier, euphorique.

Il me projeta en arrière, je tombais sur le coté et il se jeta sur moi.

-Tu vas me le payer !

Il me tourna face à lui fou de rage, déchira ma chemise… Comme je résistais, il me prit par le col et lorsque je compris qu'il allait me donner un coup de poing à la figure, je serrai les yeux… Puis j'entendis un craquement (comme lorsqu'on casse un morceau de bois sec) et fus étonnée d'entendre un cris de douleur qui n'était pas le mien.

-Barrez-vous. Dit calmement une voix douce, avec des intonations sinistres (menace à découvert). Voix que je pourrais reconnaître entre des milliers, bien que je ne l'avais entendu qu'une fois.

J'ouvris tout de suite les yeux. Un sentiment de sécurité m'ayant soudainement envahit… Toute peur évaporée. _Edward_. Je me souvins de la première fois que je l'ai vu. Je ne sus être effrayer comme j'aurais du l'être, cependant, à _ce_ souvenir. Quelque chose en lui m'en empêchait. Même dans le noir, je pouvais voir clairement le regard qu'il me lança. Anxieux et inquiet. J'étais étendue au sol. Je me rendis compte qu'il tenait Sergio et les deux autres entassés sous son pied. Quelle beau spectacle ! Je souris puis essayais de me relever mais n'y parvins pas, donc je restais couchée et inspectais tranquillement son visage. Il ne dégageait plus cette dangereuse aura que j'avais ressenti la première fois que je l'ai vu. Et surtout, son regard m'était apaisant. Après le nombre de fois que j'avais rêvé de lui me souriant l'air amoureux et les nombreuses fois ou j'étais entre le monde des rêves et du réel et qu'il me regardait tendrement, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas assez d'imagination car quoique mes rêves fussent plus qu'agréable (car je savais que j'aimais cet être que je ne pouvais croire être humain sinon un Dieu vivant), il restait moins beau que la réalité… Bien moins que maintenant... Il laissa partir les trois gibiers de potence, non sans leur lancer un regard mauvais qui signifiait (sans trop d'imagination) qu'il s'occuperait de leur cas plus tard, et me regarda avec un air …Effrayé ? Il semblait craindre que je ne m'enfuis en courant. Il finit par se baisser, m'aida à me relever et posa sa veste sur mes épaules afin de me couvrir, mon coupe-vent était en morceau, je ne savais même pas qu'il s'était déchiré. Il ne me lâcha pas tout de suite, il me tint pour s'assurer que je ne tomberais pas (car j'avais effectivement des vertiges et je remarquais qu'il avait une tête de plus que moi). Son attention m'étonna car il semblait me connaître pour quelqu'un que j'avais vu qu'une fois… Si on exclu la fois ou j'ai pris la poudre d'escampette en l'apercevant. Nous nous contemplâmes un instant. Mes yeux plongèrent dans les siennes. Je me sentis chavirer, même si je ne voyais presque rien (il semblait plus réel que jamais), et baissais le visage en me sentant rougir :

-Merci. Murmurais-je.

-De rien. Répondit-il en me relâchant (dans mon plus grand désarroi) et en se mettant à un mètre de moi. Je te ramènes chez toi ? (il me tutoyait)

Je le regardais surprise. Il souleva les sourcils, plus inquiet que jamais.

-Euh… Oui… je veux bien. Me sentant vachement idiote, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Peut-être parce que je trouvais bête d'aimer un être qui n'existait probablement que dans mon imagination, car, je ne croyais pas qu'un humain puisse être aussi beau. Même Alice me semble parfois un être irréel. Mais de toute façon , ai-je assez d'imagination pour me créer de telles divinités ? Ne serait-ce qu'en pensée ?

Il sourit puis me laissa passer devant lui. Je venais de comprendre que le fait qu'il me propose de m'accompagner signifiait qu'il me protégerait au cas ou je me faisais de nouveau agresser. Je me retournais quelquefois pour m'assurer qu'il me suivait toujours… Il était bien là, et mon cœur ne manquait jamais d'accélérer. Je suis sure qu'il l'entendait.

J'avais accepter seulement pour pouvoir passer du temps avec _lui_, parce que, je sentais enfin l'ampleur de l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui.

Nous arrivâmes devant l'immeuble. En montant les escaliers à l'entrée, je ratais une marche, comme d'hab. Il me rattrapais aisément par la taille (je sentie des ailes pousser, j'étais quasi-certaine que j'aurai pu m'envoler). On aurait dit qu'il s'y attendait. Il me raccompagna jusqu'à l'ascenseur. J'entrepris d'enlever sa veste pour la lui rendre mais il m'arrêta :

-Non, garde-la. Tu me la rendras plus tard. Me sourit-il. Nous nous contemplâmes une fois de plus. Il sourit encore… _Tendrement_. Mon cœur eut un raté. Il perdit subitement son sourire et il se tourna. Je vis alors une petite créature aussi belle que _lui_, je n'avais pas remarquer qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un. Elle nous regardait avec dégoût. Elle tourna soudainement les yeux vers moi. Je réussis à fermer les yeux avant d'être prisonnière des siennes. _Il_ me prit dans bras enfouissant mon visage dans son torse. J'entendis un son inhumain et tout simplement à donner la chair de poule au plus grand tueur en série sortir du fond de sa poitrine. Je me figeais. Jamais de toute mon existence je n'avais été si effrayée.

-Bella ? M'appela-t-_il_. Sitôt je l'entendis, si incroyable que cela puisse paraître, pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure, sa voix eut l'effet de taire ma peur. Ça va ? Je hochais la tête.

-Oui. Je vais bien. _Puisque tu es là._ Je stoquais tout ce que je venais de vivre dans un coin de ma tête me promettant d'en parler avec lui plus tard… Pas maintenant. Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir. Je sentais son odeur. Ce n'était pas du parfum… C'était autre chose. _Son _odeur naturel. Très enivrante. Je respirais à fond !

Je voulus regarder derrière lui mais il dit :

-Elle est partie. Je soupirais soulagée.

Je ne voulais absolument pas qu'il me lâche. Il sembla le remarquer, enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux et nous restâmes ainsi. Une minute ? Une heure ? Un an ? Un siècle ? Je ne le saurai dire.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Je le remarquais à peine. Des mains se posèrent sur mes épaules. Je sus que c'était Alice.

-Merci Edward. Dit-elle.

-Au fait, je quitte les Volturi. J'espère que tu ne te trompes pas et Carlisle veuille bien me reprendre.

-Je ne peux me tromper en cela. Même Esmée sera heureuse.

J'essayais de relever la tête pour tacher de comprendre la signification de leurs mots. Edward me laissa faire. Je les regardais tour à tour.

-Vous vous connaissez ? Demandais-je surprise. Ils éclatèrent de rire. Je ne savais pas que j'avais des capacités à faire rire les gens. Leur dis-je. Je devrais passer une audition pour être clown. Continuais-je redoublant leurs rires. Je ne m'offusquais pas, trop concentrée à écouter le rire, fascinée, d'_Edward_.

-On ne se foutait pas de ta gueule Bella, on se disait juste que de toutes les questions que tu aurais pu poser, tu nous demandais si on se connaissait. Me dit Alice avec ce sourire amusé dont j'avais l'habitude. Son sourire devint maternelle. Tu es si innocente Bella. Et tellement bête.

-Je considèrerai ça comme un compliment. Dis-je faussement vexée.

-Je t'adore ! Dit-elle. Elle me détaillait avec un sourire de plus en plus grand avant de porter son regard sur Edward.

-Hé ! m'exclamais-je comprenant ce à quoi elle pensait. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! On était juste…

-Dans les bras de l'un et l'autre. Bella, je ne suis pas idiote ! Tu peux me faire croire que Edward t'a obligé de rester coller à lui mais pas que c'est lui qui garde tes mains dans son dos pour resserrer votre étreinte.

Je me rendis compte que effectivement je tenais Edward serré contre moi. Je dégageais mes mains gênée et m'excusais plus rouge que la reine des tomates.

Edward sourit et je remarquai soudainement un détails qui pourrait être tout sauf anodin.

-Tu mets des lentilles ? Ses yeux avaient une teinte orangée.

-Non. Dit-il. Je le sentis tendu et légèrement paniqué.

-Tes yeux sont différents pourtant … _que la dernière fois._ Il semblait mal à l'aise et détourna les yeux en me relâchant, et, à mon plus grand désespoir, mit, une fois de plus, un mètre entre nous.

-Il est temps d'aller dormir, Bella. Le sauva Alice, elle entra dans l'ascenseur, attendit patiemment que je la rejoigne. Je me retournais vers Edward :

-Merci encore… Pour tout à l'heure.

Il hocha la tête, sans me lancer un regard. J'en fus blessée. Je souhaitais le connaître. Croire en sa réalité… Mais à chaque fois qu'il semblait devenir plus vivant, plus existant, son indifférence le rendait encore plus inaccessible que si il n'avait jamais réellement existé, plus inaccessible que si il n'avait été qu'un rêve oublié.

Je me dirigeai vers Alice me retenant avec peine de froncer mes sourcils… Puis _il _m'arrêta :

-Excuses-moi.

Ma blessure se cicatrisa à une vitesse miraculeuse.

-Pourquoi ? demandais-je, feignant ne pas comprendre.

Il eut un sourire en coin si beau que j'en oubliais de respirer.

-Fais de beau rêve, dit-il simplement.

Son sourire si parfait devint encore plus parfait. Je vis des étoiles.

-Edward ! Tu risques de la tuer si ça continu ! S'emporta Alice.

Quand à moi, je tombais dans les pommes. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on pouvait s'évanouir à cause du simple fait de voir sourire la personne qu'on aime… Mais peut-être que mon cas est différent des cas courant… Peut-être qu'Edward était différent… Non, pas peut-être… Sûrement que c'est différent. Dommage qu'on rentre dans deux jours. J'aurai tant aimer connaître Edward un peu plus. Je tombais dans les pommes heureuse d'avoir connu une nouvelle face d'_Edward_ et triste parce que je ne pourrais pas le revoir autant que je le souhaiterai.

Au fait… Pourquoi, _Edward,_ a-t-il parler de Carlisle ? C'est qui ou c'est quoi Volturi ? Je stoquais tout ça dans un coin de ma tête avant d'accepter le cadeau du marchand de sable. J'étais trop fatiguée pour avoir le luxe de refuser, hélas.

******

Alors ? Aaaaah, je suis trop contente (j'espère que vous aussi)! Un chapitre en plus.

Vos impressions ? Aurais-je droit au _reviews_ ?

Asukarah :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde! Merci de lire ma fic! Merci de laisser des reviews! ça me fait très plaisir... :) Voici enfin le 4ème chapitre! Je suis vraiment lente . {gomen nasaiii!) j'espère toutefois que ce chapitre vous plaira. :)**

**********

Chap4

Pov Edward

Après leur avoir donné **la **leçon dont ils se souviendront durant toute leur misérable existence (je les aurais tué s'il n'était pas interdit de toucher aux habitants de Volterra et surtout si Alice ne m'avait pas suivit et répété la règle plusieurs fois), je suis retourné à l'appartement _la _regarder dormir. Elle était, contrairement à ce que je redoutais, paisiblement endormie. Aucun mauvais souvenir pour perturber son sommeil. Elle rêvait de moi..

-Hmm… Ed…ward.. murmura-t-elle une énième fois et moi je soupirais une énième fois.

J'étais aux anges. Pourtant je ne le méritais pas. Je le savais. Je ne pouvais cependant ne plus _la_ regarder dormir…

-_Demain, je te laisse t'occuper de Bella… _J'écoutais les pensées qu'Alice, qui était dans sa chambre, me communiquait. _Je serai absente toute la journée et je n'aime pas la laisser seule… Ce serai aussi une bonne occasion pour vous de sympathiser. Et peut-être de…_

-J'aime beaucoup ta diplomatie. Murmurais-je, sachant qu'elle m'entendait. Je l'entendis rire.

-_Elle se réveillera vers 9h30. Je serai partie bien avant, mais je lui écrirai un mot. Toi, tu ferais mieux de venir sonner à la porte à 10h, elle sera légèrement intimidée, rien de très surprenant. Tout se passera bien, ne t'inquiète pas._

-J'espère que t'as raison. Répondis-je.

-Ed… ward… je… t'aime… Dit Bella.

J'eus un pincement de cœur en pensant que jamais je n'ai autant désirer la présence de quelqu'un. Il avait fallu que je tombe amoureux d'une être fragile, si… Destructible…

-Moi aussi… Je t'aime, Bella. Chuchotais-je à son oreille, sans jamais la toucher.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent puis elle sourit. C'est torturé par les remords que j'attendis le jour se lever, me contentant de la regarder.

... ... ... ...

-Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! Cria Bella alors que pour la deux cent cinquante septième fois elle trébuchait tandis que pour la deux cent cinquante septième fois je l'empêchais de se faire mal dans la chute. Je dois peut-être préciser que c'était seulement en une heure.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Bella ? Tu bats le record là… C'est pire que d'habitude. Répondis-je en riant.

-Ça aurait pu être pire ! dit-elle en se renfrognant. Je suis juste un peu distraite.

-Qu'un peu ? Je n'ose imaginer ce que tu te ferais lorsque je suis loin de toi. Ça me rend nerveux ,tu sais ?

-Alors ne t'éloignes pas. Idée pour laquelle elle semblait le moins du monde se préoccuper mais elle rougit, ce qui la trahit. Nous nous assîmes sur un banc du parc Volterra.

J'avais mis une bonne distance de sécurité entre nous. Elle le remarqua mais si elle ne fit aucun commentaire, même si je voyais qu'elle semblait contrariée. Je m'en extasiais. Je ne devais pas. Je devais m'éloigner d'elle. Pour sa sécurité. Pour qu'elle soit hors de danger. Mais… J'ai vu dans l'esprit d'Alice que Bella était de plus en plus remarquée dans son lycée. Je ne voulais pas la savoir avec un autre… Je la voulais pour moi. Je saurais la protéger mais saurais-je résister à l'appel de son sang ? Bien sur que si ! Il le fallait. Pour moi et pour _elle_. J'étais égoïste. Je _la _désirais trop pour réussir m'éloigner d'_elle_. J'avais aussi appris, par l'intermédiaire de l'esprit d'Alice et même je crois qu'elle m'a laissé voir pour me forcer à avoir envie de rentrer avec elles, qu'il y avait un certain loup-garou qui traînait trop souvent avec _ma _Bella. Alice est persuadée qu'il est amoureux de MA Bella et qu'il ne tardera plus à lui demander de ne plus être amis mais d'être « plus que ça ». Je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser Bella avec un tel monstre ! Non pas que je n'en sois pas un, mais il est tout de même dangereux. A cette pensée je décidais de lui annoncer la nouvelle (de ma décision). Je n'en avais pas encore parlé avec les Volturi, mais je savais qu'il y en avait dans le coin ils iront faire passer la nouvelle et je n'aurai qu'à confirmer et plier bagage. J'allais me lancer lorsque je me rendis compte que Bella me regardait intensément, l'air plus triste que jamais. Je voulais à tous prix connaître ce qu'elle pensait. Elle détourna le visage essayant de se faire un nouveau masque. Je voulus savoir ce qu'elle avait mais elle me devança :

-Je vais aller chercher Anna et Harry Lonn à leur cours de gym… Euh… les enfants que je garde le soir… Tout à l'heure. Je hochais la tête en la vrillant des yeux.

-Tu rentres à quelle heure ?

-…A l'heure ou Mr et Mme Lonn seront rentrés… Elle se tendit un peu et ferma les yeux pour laisser le soleil atteindre son visage et respira un bon coup. Elle se détendit illico. Elle ria soudainement. D'un rire silencieux.

-Puis-je savoir à quoi tu penses ?

-Pourquoi aimerais-tu le savoir ? me demanda-t-elle, les yeux toujours fermés.

Je l'observais. Elle était si magnifique… Si aimante… Mais ce n'était pas la réponse que je désirais entendre. C'était si frustrant de ne rien savoir d'elle.

-Bella ! je t'en pris ! dis-je, avec une voix volontairement séductrice.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et me regarda dans les yeux. Je pus sentir mon regard s'adoucir. J'avançais mon visage vers elle avec un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres. Son cœur s'accéléra. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de regarder ses chaussures, déboussolée.

-Tu devrais arrêter de faire ce genre de choses. Me réprimanda-t-elle.

-Quoi donc ?

-M'éblouir, tiens.

-Je t'éblouis ?

-Tu veux vraiment que je réponde ? elle était moins énervée qu'elle voulait le faire paraître.

-Oui.

Elle me regarda surprise que je n'ai pas changé de sujet puis posa son attention sur un groupe d'enfants qui jouaient non loin de nous.

-Je suis sure que tu le sais déjà. Je suis tellement transparente, maman m'appelle son « livre ouvert ». Papa m'a épargnée ce surnom, Dieu merci !

-Moi je te trouve, au contraire, difficile à déchiffrer.

-C'est que tu dois être bon lecteur. Dit-elle en levant les sourcils.

-En principe, oui.

Elle me lança un regard consterné.

-Quoi ?

-Qu'es-tu réellement ? me demanda-t-elle. Je crus que j'allais mourir. Enfin, façon de parler…

-Un homme. Ça ne se voit pas ? dis-je innocemment.. Un peu trop apparemment.

-Tu es tellement… différent. Elle semblait frustrée.

-Pas plus qu'Alice. Lui fis-je remarquer. Sais-tu que je suis son frère adoptif ?

-Quoi ? Elle était très étonnée. Même si elle avait compris que je changeais de sujet. Tu es donc « cet » Edward ? Edward Cullen ? celui qui est parti il y a longtemps pour des raisons personnels … euh… non identifiées ou/et non communicables ? Récita-t-elle en se retournant vers moi. Désolée, Alice m'a obligé ça d'apprendre par cœur. S'excusa-t-elle, me souriant. Je n'avais pas le choix. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

-On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu depuis votre arrivée… elle détourna les yeux. Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

-Je peux t'en dire autant ! … Quelle question ? Me demanda-t-elle après un courte pose.

-Tout à l'heure pourquoi te marrais-tu ?

-Ah oui ! Je pensais à papa… Il m'a raconté qu'un jour, il m'avait acheté une glace au chocolat… Et elle est tombée par terre. Il m'avait amené à l'hôpital parce que je n'avais pas pleurer. D'après lui, ce n'est pas normal pour une fillette de 3 ans de ne pas pleurer une glace perdue.

Elle souriait. Je souris avec elle. Mais elle était préoccupée par autre chose. Je le voyais.

-Qu'y a t-il ?

-Je suis sure que tu manques beaucoup au Cullen… Tu…

-_Nous y voilà !_ Je voulais justement t'en parler… Son portable sonna et elle se leva en sursaut.

-Miiiiince ! Je vais être en retard !

-Pour chercher Anna et Harry ?

-O…Oui ! A tout à…

-Comment ? M'énervais-je en la rattrapant. Je t'emmènes. Je voulais être avec elle encore un peu. Ce sera plus rapide et moins dangereux pour le population volterrienne.

-Muchas gracias. Dit-elle, agacée.

-De nada! Répondis-je, amusé. Tu t'es trompée de langue, tu as dit merci en espagnol. Elle m'ignora.

Je lui promis que je viendrais la raccompagner lorsqu'elle aura fini son service. Elle était visiblement ravie. J'en fus… heureux.

Pov Bella

-C'est la dernière fois, Bella ? Me demanda Harry, triste.

-Oui… Répondis-je. Mais tu sais, il y aura encore d'autres personnes qui s'occuperont de vous… Et…

-Mais ce ne sera pas pareil ! Dit Anna en pleurant.

-Anna… Harry… j'étais perdue. Ils pleuraient tous les deux… Je vous appellerais ! Promis-je. Vous avez mon e-mail, on s'écrira.

-O... sniff… Oui.

J'étais touchée que mon départ leur fasse tant d'effets mais aussi triste. Je les adorais autant que les petits frère et sœur que je n'avais jamais eu. Je les pris dans les bras et leur proposai de jouer à cache- cache. Ils en furent ravis.

21h.

-Oh Bella ! Nous te remercions pour t'être bien occupée des enfants… Dit Mr Lonn après m'avoir proposé de me raccompagner (et que je lui ai répondu que je rentrai avec quelqu'un).

-Tu vas nous manquer… ajouta Mme Lonn.

Ils me payèrent, je me sentie obligée de leurs rendre la moitié tant je ne m'attendais pas à gagner autant d'argent. Ils insistèrent pour que je garde l'argent qu'ils m'avaient donné… Les Lonn sont vraiment des gens généreux, pourtant ils ne sont pas si riches que ça.

Je sortis dehors. Je m'apprêtais à appeler Edward quand une main se posa sur mon épaule me faisant sursauter. Je me retournai et plaquai ma main droite à ma bouche histoire d'empêcher le cris qui faillit en sortir et je tombai sur les fesses. Edward, toujours aussi beau et telle une statue me dominait de tout son long, me regardait ahuri. Je ne pus me soustraire à expliquer le fait que je me trouve dans cette position. J'enlevais ma main de ma bouche et balbutiai :

-Je ne t'ai pas entendu venir.

Contre toute attente, il explosa d'un rire tonitruant. Je vis des têtes passer par la fenêtre voir ce qui se passait.

-Attention, Cullen, on risque de t'entendre. Articulais-je. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que j'ai dit de drôle.

-Mais rien, voyons. Dit-il de son merveilleux ténor en se calmant. C'est juste que je m'attendais à un « tu m'as fait peur » ou quelque du genre… J'ai été surpris. Il se pencha, me prit par la poignée et m'aida à me lever… Enfin. Me souleva.

Il prit son habituel distance dès que je fus sur pied. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais, j'étais très tentée de faire semblant de ne pouvoir marcher juste pour qu'il me prenne sur son dos.

-_Ne sois pas idiote ! Tu sais très bien combien tu es nulle en comédie._

Je me renfrognais donc. Je voulais qu'il redevienne l'Edward inquiet et presque aimant de la nuit précédente. Je me souvins qu'on quittait Volterra à demain, l'aube. Je soupirais. Je marchais, baissant la tête presque inconsciemment, pour m'empêcher autant que je pouvais de pleurer lorsqu'il posa son bras à mon épaule et me plaqua contre lui. Je m'en réjouie, bien sur, un peu trop peut-être pour le moral que j'avais précédemment. Le problème est qu'il me serrait si fort que je commençais à manquer d'air :

-Ee..ed…ward… J'é…tou… ffe. Réussis-je à articuler.

Il desserra avant même que j'eus fini ma phrase.

-Merci.

Je restais toutefois collée à lui. Il était hors de question que je me sépare de lui alors qu'il nous restais si peu de temps !

-Edward. Dit un soprano sinistre et majestueux.

**********

**Alors? Reviews °.° ? J'ai presque fini le cinquième chapitre :) alors un peu de patiente.**

**Asukarah**


	6. Les Volturi Pov Bella

Ouuuf ! Enfin ! Voici un nouveau chapitre… J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'essaye de rendre mes histoires intéressantes tout en mettant diverses sentiments et situation. J'aimerai que vous me donniez des conseils pour m'améliorer en ce qui concerne ma fic.

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me lisent. Je suis vraiment contente. ARIGATO GOSAIMASU ! comme on dit en japonais ^^

******

Chap5_Les Volturi

Je venais de me rendre compte qu'on était pas seul. Je vis la forme que j'avais vu, hier. J'évitais son regard.

-Caius veut te voir. Dit-elle avec un ton méprisant. Si je n'entendais pas sa voix, j'aurai pu la prendre pour « un » jeune adolescent.

-Très bien. Répondit Edward sur le même ton. Je la ramène d'abord. Ensuite j'irai. J'ai quelque chose à lui dire. J'allais lui dire d'y aller au cas ou ce serrait urgent mais le petit démon (dans le sens du terme) ajouta :

-Cette chose doit venir aussi.

Le message était très claire, elle me haïssait. Elle réussit à me faire par de toute la haine (j'espère que c'est le cas parce que ce serait inquiétant si elle me détestait plus que ça) qu'elle avait pour moi en prononçant cette phrase.

-Il est tout simplement hors de question. Répondit-il calmement. Il était très tendu. Soudain, il me mit derrière lui et je le vis se crisper et tomber à terre.

-Edward ! Criais-je, affolée en me précipitant sur lui. Je m'agenouillais et lui tapotait le visage. _Il est glacé. _Je ne savais quoi faire d'autre et tentais de garder mon calme. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal ? _Quelle question ! Bien sur, qu'il a mal. _Je… Je … Je vais appeler l'ambulance… Ne…

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Me dit-elle. Elle était derrière moi. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir.

Je sentie tout mon corps s'envoler avant de me rendre compte que Edward m'avait soulevé et mit une bonne distance entre elle et nous. Il me posa à nouveau derrière lui et se prit en position d'attaque:

-_On dirait un lion! _Pensais-je.

Cela aurait pu être drôle si l'atmosphère n'était pas si tendue.

-Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous battre? Je m'efforçais de ne pas paniquer.

-Tu es donc là ! Je tressaillis, Edward se tendit encore plus si c'était possible. Caius te cherche, tu sais ?

-Ouais.

Le nouvel arrivant me regarda.

-Ta chérie est aussi invitée. Il me vrilla du regard.

Je me concentrais sur mes pattes. Essayant de m'empêcher de trembler. Mon cœur. Rien à faire, je ne peux réduire la vitesse de ses battements. Cela ne m'aidait pas. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir. En plus je commençais à manquer d'air.

-_L'air ! _Je me rappelai ce que c'était.

J'aspira un grand coup (j'avais oublié de respirer), sourit à Edward (sourire crispé) et lui dit :

-Et si on allait voir… euh… Caius ?

Je voulais lui demander c'était qui mais m'en abstins. Il comprit et répondit à mon interrogation muette :

-Caius est quelqu'un de très important dans la famille dans laquelle je suis actuellement.

-_Très précise comme description._

Je ne disais rien trop occupée à faire attention à là ou je m'étais les pieds. Cela ne m'épargna pas de nombreuses trébuchades. Si Edward n'était pas là, je serais couverte de bleus.

Nous arrivâmes devant un petit château (petit château parce qu'il semblait trop grand pour être un manoir et un peu petit pour être un château). On aurait dit un château fantôme. J'eus l'impression de me trouver dans un film d'horreur. Edward était si tendu. Je me rapprochai de lui espérant le détendre et aussi que ceux de derrière n'entendent pas :

-Par où les zombies vont apparaître ? Demandais-je bêtement.

Il me regarda incrédule, ma recherche de drôlerie dans une situation comme celle-là devait lui sembler mal placé. Et puis ma voix avait trop tremblée pour produire l'effet escompté.

-J'essayais de faire un peu d'humour, ça n'a pas marché apparemment. Continuais-je en faisant semblant de bouder pour qu'il rie.

Il accéléra le pas. Je soupirai. Il me sourit d'un air désolé.

-Excuse-moi, mais j'ai envie qu'on en finisse le plus tôt possible avec l'histoire de Caius.

Je hochais la tête. Puis me souvins que j'allais devoir le quitter, comme plus tôt dans la journée mon moral atteint la barre zéro.

-A quoi penses-tu ? demanda-t-il.

-A rien.

-Tu mens très mal, tu sais ?

-On me le dit souvent. Persiflais-je.

-Répond.

-… Je me disais que demain Alice et moi rentrions… Je vais revoir maman, papa, mes amis… Au début j'attendais ce jour avec impatience, mais…

-Mais ?

-Mais maintenant… Je crois que je n'ai plus très envie de rentrer.

Les deux de derrière pouffèrent en même temps. Je ne voyais franchement pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans ce que je venais de dire. Je me retournais et leur lançais des éclairs :

-Pourquoi ? me demanda-t-il.

-Parce que ! répondis-je en les toisant toujours. _Parce que je ne veux pas te quitter… Parce que je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies…_

Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur et continuâmes vers une grande porte. La salle était très accueillante. Je vis un groupe de gens à l'intérieur. Ils tournèrent la tête vers nous dès qu'on entra. On était attendu, on dirait. Pauvre de moi ! Seul être normal (à supposer que je sois normale) parmi des Dieux issus de la mythologie.

-_Seigneur, comme ils sont beaux ! _ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser malgré le malaise que leur regard me donnait. Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure nerveusement.

Je remarquai tout de suite un homme (habillé tout en noir) dans la salle (il me semble qu'il était le plus vieux vu ses cheveux blanc), Poséidon lui irait mieux, qui se trouvait assis devant nous et entouré de deux hommes. Il me foudroyait du regard. Qu'avais-je bien pu faire pour être ainsi détesté ? Pour m'empêcher de (trop) dévisager tout le monde, je me forçais de me concentrer sur la décoration de la pièce. Elle était magnifique. C'était comme si tout avait été placé à une autre époque. Je ne voyais pas bien de là ou je me trouvais même si je m'attardai sur chaque détails. Je me rapprochai, m'éloignant, par la même occasion, d'Edward, mais celui-ci me rattrapa et me fit un de ces regards. Je n'ai pas osé riposter mais fronçais les sourcils pour lui faire montre de mon mécontentement. La scène me fit penser à une mère et son enfant au moment ou l'enfant veut aller voir un jouet qui avait attirer son attention et que la mère ne veut pas qu'il y aille parce qu'elle veut finir les course le plus tôt possible ce qui ne pourrait être possible si elle accorde à l'enfant d'y aller. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il haussa un sourcils. Je ris silencieusement.

-Inconsciente. Marmonna-t-il en s'adoucissant.

Je plongeais à nouveau dans ses yeux qui avaient désormais une douce couleur orangée. On resta un long moment ainsi. Il se tourna vers la porte par laquelle on était entré. Six personnes entrèrent : deux hommes qui était habillés pareille que Poséidon (je reconnus Zeus, je pris ses cheveux pour une capuche tellement ils étaient sombre et de la même couleurs que ses vêtements, le deuxième… Jamais vu. Mais ce serait un deuxième Zeus…Bon. Ce serait « Zeus version mort de chagrin ». Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette.) chacun entouré de deux hommes. On dirait des gardes du corps. Dès qu'ils furent près de Poséidon. Je compris pourquoi je l'avais remarqué en premier. Ce n'était pas à cause de ses cheveux blanc… Mais sa peau. En les observant bien, on remarquait que leurs peau, même si elle était aussi blanc que celle des autres, la leurs avait une texture… On dirait légèrement cotonnée… Etrange. J'avais envie de les touché. Je remarquais que « Zeus version mort de chagrin » prit, après m'avoir longtemps (il m'a semblé) dévisager, il prit la main de Zeus I. Croit-il que je vais essayer de séduire celui-ci ? Pour le rassurer, je voulus m'approcher d'Edward pour lui montrer que je n'étais pas intéressée. Mais il lâcha la main avant que je n'ai bougé. Et le Zeus nous regarda tour à tour Edward et moi, grand sourire aux lèvres. Il finit par s'arrêter sur moi :

-Bella ! Dit-il d'un ton joyeux. Il vint à moi les mains tendues. Edward me tira à lui, en tournant lentement la tête de gauche à droite et dit :

-Aro, non.

-Je veux juste lui dire bonjour Edward. Répondit celui-ci sans me quitter des yeux.

Edward soupira. Aro se rua sur moi, tel un gamin se jetant sur une glace, et prit mes mains dans les siennes. Je tressaillis. Elles étaient glacées ! Je me souvins de la froideur du visage d'Edward. Il sembla choqué, comme cette première fois ou nous nous sommes rencontrés. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, assez de temps en tout cas pour que je remarque son regard égaré. Edward m'arracha des pattes de Aro.

-C'est fantastique ! S'exclama Zeus.

-Ni penses même pas, Jane à déjà essayé.

Il leva les sourcils.

-Aro, je n'ai nullement l'intention de…

Celui-ci leva la main pour lui faire signe de se taire :

-Le temps que tu mettras à l'accepter n'a aucune importance… Tant que le secret reste secret…

Il _lui_ lança un regard entendu, je suis dans une famille à secret, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me poser des questions et m'empêcher de les poser. Edward serra la mâchoire. Regardant un point invisible, le visage froid et triste. Finalement il sourit et dit à Aro, sur ses gardes, comme s'il craignait sa réaction :

-Je pars. Je lui lançais un regard surprit.

-Je sais. Répondit Aro.

Plusieurs voix retentirent en même temps.

-Comment ?

-Quoi ?

-Pardon ?

-… blabla … blabla … blabla …

Je n'y prêtais cependant pas attention. Mon intérêt concentré sur Edward.

-Où vas-tu ? Même moi décelais l'espoir dans ma voix.

-A Forks... avec vous. En me servant un merveilleux sourire en coin.

Je fus submergée d'une joie si irréelle, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on puisse être si heureux ! Je me jetais à son cou. Il me semble que nos joues se sont touchées… J'eus la nausée tout à coups… J'avais l'impression de sortir d'un parc d'attraction après une centaine de voyages (d'affiliés) sur les montagnes russes. La première fois que j'en ai fait… a été la dernière. Je laissais mes bras tendus incapables de bouger, respirant lentement pour reprendre des couleurs.

-Excuse-moi. Dit-il.

Ma vision revint. Il me tenait par les épaules… me gardant le plus loin possible de son corps. Je décelais dans son regard une ombre sauvage obscurcir son regard. Il m'observait essayant de se calmé de « Dieu seul sait quoi » et respirait avec difficulté. Toute la salle était silencieuse à croire qu'on était deux seuls dans la pièce. C'était probablement le cas… Comme précédemment, je ne prêtais aucune attention aux autres… Seul Edward comptait. Parlant d'Edward, il semblait vraiment souffrir. Je tendis ma main vers son visage mais ne réussis pas à l'atteindre. Je baissais mes bras qui commençais à me faire mal.

-Edward ? ça va ?

J'étais réellement inquiète pour lui même si sa réaction à mon contact m'avait profondément blessée. Ma question sembla l'impressionner. Il me détailla un instant avant de répondre.

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? demanda-t-il avec une moue ironique.

-Tu as eu un excès d'adrénaline ? Je n'avais pas compris ce qui c'était passé, j'ai eu l'impression d'être passer près d'un trou noir ! Évites de me repousser aussi violemment. Une simple pression suffit pour me faire comprendre. Toute mon amertume était reflétée par ma voix.. Je n'ai pas réussis à cacher ma vexation même si sûrement il l'avait décelé rien qu'en voyant mon expression. Il réprima un sourire, je me détournais et prenais la direction de la sortie. Je n'allais tout de même pas lui pardonner avant qu'il ne s'excuse!

-Attends! Rigola-t-il. On rentre ensemble l'aurais-tu oublié?

-Je connais le chemin! Tu as une valise à ranger. Dis-je.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il croie que je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne avec nous. Je lui avais déjà pardonnée.

-C'est déjà fait.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, ravie.

-Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure... Mais il est mieux que je garde mes distance. Crois-moi.

Il semblait vouloir me communiquer quelque chose. Mais je ne comprenais pas.

-Je comprend. Mentis-je. Mal car il sourit.

-D'ailleurs si tu étais plus intelligente tu préférerais t'éloigner de moi.

-Ai-je l'air idiote ?

-Si seulement ce n'était que ça !

-Dans ce cas. Pourvu que je le reste à jamais. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Idiote.

-Tu me l'as déjà fait remarqué.

-Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça Edward. Dit lentement (et froidement) l'une des personnes présentes dans la salle.

J'avais totalement oublié ou nous étions. Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder là d'ou venait la voix. Je le regrettais amèrement. Deux paires d'yeux cramoisis me poignardèrent illico. Je n'osais respirer de peur que la haine qu'ils avaient pour moi n'éclate.

-Caius, Jane, je n'ai vraiment rien à faire de tout cela.

-Alec. Appela le dénommé Caius.

Une silhouette apparu à coté de lui. On aurait dit le frère jumeau de Jane !

-J'aurai besoin de tes services. Dit-il en me désignant du menton.

Je le fusillais du regard. J'avais horreur qu'on me traite comme d'un objet.

-Je m'appelle Bella. Dis-je sur le même ton que lui.

Il souleva un sourcils, quand à moi, je n'arrivai pas à croire que je l'avais vraiment dit, je n'étais pourtant pas du genre mal poli. Puis je vis une forme indistinct apparaître devant Alec. Prenant, sur le coup, toute mon attention. Edward était impassible. Il me regardait intensément comme pour me dire que je n'avais « rien » à craindre. Ce qui était devant mes yeux était loin de me donner cette impression. Je respirais lentement histoire de garder mon calme… Ce ne fut pas très difficile, j'étais sereine. Bizarrement, je savais que cette chose ne pouvait rien contre moi.

-_Un fantôme ?_ me demandais-je.

Je regardais à gauche et à droite, personne ne semblait remarquer sa présence. Tous les regards (regards curieux) étaient braqués sur moi. Je me forçais à regarder autre chose que cette étrange apparition. Le visage d'Edward fut parfait. Il étudiait mon visage avec attention, je fis de même. Dès que le fantôme bougea, je me retournais vers lui. Il me semble que c'était moi qu'il regardait. Je n'ai jamais su que j'avais des pouvoir de médium ! Je ne veux pas en être un. Une vie entière en compagnie de fantôme. Sans façon, merci. Il avança. Je me mis entre Edward et lui, en le défiant d'approcher d'avantage. C'est ce qu'il fit. Il marchait si lentement que je baillais. Lorsqu'il fut à deux pas de moi, il se retrouva, d'un coup, sans crié garde, collé à moi. Je sentis son contact… Autant que j'aurai senti celui de n'importe qui.

-Au secours ! Il est réel ! Je ne rêve pas ! En voulant lui échapper, on trébucha et je tombais sur lui. Edwaaaaard !!!

Il me souleva et me regarda médusé. Pour ma part, je fixais « le » fantôme. Il se leva et reparti pour disparaître près d'Alec qui me regardait étonné.

-Fan-tas-tique ! articula Aro, hyper enthousiaste.

-Modère tes ardeurs Aro, je ne te laisserai pas faire et tu le sais. Dit Edward, menace à peine voilée.

-Oh mais je n'en n'avais pas vraiment l'intention.

-J'espère bien.

Il doivent parler le langage des signes… _Il _ne lit tout de même pas les pensées…

-C'était quoi ? Demandais-je, j'avais compris que je n'avais pas été la seule à le voir.

Ils me regardèrent ennuyés, je ne pus m'empêcher de bailler.

-Il est temps d'aller dormir. Dit solennellement Aro. Au revoir Bella. C'était un plaisir de te revoir. S'esquiva-t-il.

-A moi aussi. Dis-je, pas dupe.

-Fais de beau rêves.

-Merci.

Nous sortîmes de la salle.

-Attends. On va d'abord aller prendre ma valise.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je dors chez toi ce soir. Il sembla s'amuser d'une blague connue de lui seul en disant cette phrase.

-Ah. Dis-je, essayant de paraître indifférente à cette information. C'est vrai qu'on rentre ensemble demain.

Il sourit légèrement avant de m'entraîner vers un long couloir lumineux, si éclairé que même la souris la plus trouillarde sortirait de son trou pour venir admirer.

Quand on entra dans sa chambre, je notais deux choses. Pas de lit et grande collection de CDs.

-Waouh !

-Je sais. Répondit-il.

-Tu ne pourras pas tous les emporter !

-Je n'en prendrai aucun. Je crois d'ailleurs que je ne prendrai rien.

Je le regardais me demandant s'il était sérieux.

-J'achèterai des vêtements sur place.

Je hochais la tête. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Je regardais son étagère.

-Tu es un fan de classique, je me trompe ? Tu connais Debussy ?

-Oui. De tous ses œuvres, je préfère _Claire de Lune._

-Non ! Moi aussi ! … Du moins, ce que je connais de ses œuvres.

Sourire. Il se doutait que je ne connaissais pas grand chose en classique.

Je m'assis et fermai les yeux. Morphée m'enleva avant même que je ne m'en rende compte. Moins d'une minute me permit de quitter le monde réel pour le pays des rêves. Une fois encore, je rêvais d'Edward.

******

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Des suggestions ? Reviews ?

Asukarah


	7. Les Volturi Pov Edward

**Il semble que le chapitre précédent n'était pas tout à fait clair et que vous auriez aimé partager les discutions… comment les qualifier ? Les discussions par la pensée… Et bien, voici un chapitre que j'espère, vous offrira un minimum d'éclaircissement.**

**********

Chap6_Les Volturi

Pov Edward

J'attendais l'arrivée des Lonn avec beaucoup, beaucoup d'impatience. Je jurai plusieurs fois, maudissant ce qui pouvais bien les empêcher de rentrer plus vite. Les enfants étaient déjà dans le pays des rêves.

Finalement, j'entendis leur voiture approché, extrêmement lentement à mon goût (ils le faisaient exprès ou quoi ? Non, je l'aurais su.), puis entrèrent dans la maison… Super ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Il ne vont tout de même pas l'empêcher de rentrer ?

Enfin, ma Bella sortit de la maison et prit son portable. Je savais qu'elle allait m'appeler. Je voulait tant être près d'elle que je refusais de faire semblant d'arriver. Avec ma vitesse vampirique, je vins à sa hauteur et posait ma main sur son épaule la faisant sursauter. Elle se retourna, ferma sa bouche pour étouffer son cris et tomba sur les fesses. Je ne savais quoi lui dire… Je vis dans ses yeux, tel un miroir, l'air que j'avais… Et effectivement. J'étais pantois. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle réagirait ainsi. J'aurai toutefois préféré l'entendre crié que la voir étouffer son crie. Question sécurité et urgence. J'aurai quasiment préféré qu'elle essaie de me donner un coup de poing (bien que je le verrai venir et l'empêcherai de m'atteindre pour lui éviter un bras casser), histoire de me faire penser qu'elle ne se fera pas facilement agressé et qu'en aucun cas quelqu'un y penserait vu sa réaction première. Elle eut un air d'excuse :

-Je ne t'ai pas entendu venir. Bredouilla-t-elle.

Je lui fais peur, elle en tombe par terre mais elle trouve un moyen de se justifier… La bêtise de cette logique était tellement étrange que je ne pus contenir le fou rire qui me prit presque par surprise.

_-Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe, dehors ?…_

_-…ils ne vont quand même pas s'éterniser !…_

_-…Il va falloir qu'il la ferme ! …_

_-… Les enfants dorment déjà !…_

Je n'accordais aucune attention à ces voix… Je me fichais de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien penser. J'étais avec Bella. C'était la seule chose qui importait.

-Attention, Cullen, on risque de t'entendre. Me dit-elle. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que j'ai dit de drôle. Continua-t-elle presque en boudant.

-Mais rien, voyons. Répondis-je en me calmant. C'est juste que je m'attendais à un « tu m'as fait peur » ou quelque du genre… J'ai été surpris.

Je l'aidai à se lever. Mais c'était si naturel comme chose à faire que je me rendais à peine compte de ce que je faisais. Je fis toutefois attention à ne pas lui faire mal.

Je mis une raisonnable distance entre nous dès qu'elle fut debout, autant éviter les accidents regrettables.

Elle sembla plongée dans une profonde méditation avant de se renfrogner puis soupirer. Quelle torture c'était de ne pas savoir à quoi elle pensait… Je voulais tant savoir quoi lui dire pour la réconforter. Elle avait baissé la tête. Je remarquais ses yeux briller, je compris sans mal qu'elle essayait de contenir des larmes… ça me fit mal. Au moment où j'allais lui parler j'entendis les pensées de Jane qui approchait. Je plaquai Bella contre moi et serrai la mâchoire. Je ne voulais pas avoir à faire à Jane en ce moment. J'entendis le cœur de Bella accélérer.

-Ee..ed…ward… J'é…tou… ffe. Me dit-elle.

Avant même qu'elle ait fini sa phrase, j'avais desserrer prise. Elle me remercia tout en restant accroché à moi. Elle semblait décidé à ne pas me lâcher. J'aurais souri si _Jane_ n'était pas là pour gâcher ce moment. Ses pensées m'alertèrent.

-Edward. Me salua t-elle. Je ne lui répondis même pas.

-Caius veut te voir. Dit-elle en lorgnant _ma_ Bella avec des idées à faire vomir le pire des sadiques. Humains s'entend.

-Très bien. Répondis-je en mettant toute l'envie de la voir que j'avais à ce moment précis. Je la ramène d'abord. Ensuite j'irai. J'ai quelque chose à lui dire. Continuai-je.

-Cette chose doit venir aussi.

Bella dû comprendre l'affection de Jane pour elle, impossible de donner message plus explicite. D'ailleurs, « ma vie » sembla s'en inquiéter. Je me tendis.

-Il est tout simplement hors de question. Dis-je calmement.

-_C'est ce qu'on verra. _Pensa-t-elle.

Je vis ce qu'elle allait faire et mis derrière moi. Je tombais par terre sous l'effet de la douleur et m'empêchant de toute mes forces… ma volonté… de ne pas crier, de peur d'inquiéter Bella alors que son cœur s'affolait.

-Edward ! Cria-t-elle en se précipitant sur moi.

Elle s'agenouilla et tapota mon visage. Je voulais oublier la douleur, la calmer. Je ne pouvais pas. Si j'ouvrais la bouche, j'avais peur de ne pas me contenir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal ? Me demanda-t-elle. Elle sembla remarquer l'idiotie de sa question.Je… Je … Je vais appeler l'ambulance… Ne…

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Lui dit Jane en se mettant derrière elle.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser venir aussi près de ma bien aimée. Je pris Bella et mis une bonne distance entre Jane et nous. Je la posai derrière moi et me mis en position d'attaque:

-Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous battre?Demanda Bella d'une voix tremblante.

-_Pour toi, je ferrai n'importe quoi. _Pensais-je.

-Tu es donc là !

-_Felix. Il ne pouvais pas mieux tomber !_ Pensais-je avec ironie.

-Caius te cherche, tu sais ?

-Ouais. Il regarda Bella.

-_Appétissante. _Ta chérie est aussi invitée.

Bella trembla. Elle était terrifiée. Et il y avait de quoi, seule au milieu de trois vampire. Dont un seule voulait la garder vivante. Il y avait effectivement de quoi être effrayée, même si elle ne s'en doutait pas, même si elle n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi elle l'était.

Tout à coup elle sembla se rappeler de quelque chose avant de prendre une longue inspiration. Je comprends. Elle avait arrêté de respirer. Elle me regarda, essaya de sourire et dit :

-Et si on allait voir… euh… Caius ?

Etait-elle folle ? Elle semblait vouloir me demander quelque chose, je compris sans mal de quoi il s'agissait et répondais en lui donnant le moins d'information possible. Autant ne pas trop en dire.

-Caius est quelqu'un de très important dans la famille dans laquelle je suis actuellement.

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

Si je trouvais qu'elle avait battu son record. Elle trébucha deux fois plus que plus tôt dans la journée. Je veillais à ce qu'elle ne se blesse pas.

Nous arrivâmes devant le manoir des Volterra. Elle s'approcha de moi et dit :

-Par où les zombies vont apparaître ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Mais son intention était clair.

-_Je rêve ou elle essaie d'être drôle ? _Je la regardai, incrédule.

-J'essayais de faire un peu d'humour, ça n'a pas marché apparemment. Continuai-t-elle en prenant un air boudeur… Pour me faire rire ?

-_Je vais lui arracher son envie de rigoler, tu vas voir. _Pensa Jane, derrière nous.

J'accélérai le pas. Bella soupira et je lui souris réellement désolé de l'avoir entraîné avec moi.

-Excuse-moi, mais j'ai envie qu'on en finisse le plus tôt possible avec l'histoire de Caius.

Elle hocha la tête avant de prendre un air à déchirer le cœur. Il fallait que je sache ce qui la tourmentait.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

-A rien. Répondit-elle.

-Tu mens très mal, tu sais ?

-On me le dit souvent. Persifla-elle.

-Répond.

-… Je me disais que demain Alice et moi rentrions… Je vais revoir maman, papa, mes amis… Au début j'attendais ce jour avec impatience, mais…

-Mais ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de la pousser même si je savais que

-Mais maintenant… Je crois que je n'ai plus très envie de rentrer.

-_Quelle ironie !_ Me dis-je.

Les deux de derrière pouffèrent en même temps, pensant la même chose que moi. Cela eut l'effet d'agacer Bella. Elle se retourna et les toisèrent (quel courage !) :

-Pourquoi ? lui demandai-je, vraiment curieux.

-Parce que ! répondit-elle en les toisant toujours avant se s'affaisser.

Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur et continuâmes vers la porte de la grande salle. Bella se détendit tout de suite.

Ne sentait-elle donc pas le danger qu'elle courrait. Dès qu'on entra elle prit une expression de martyr. Peut-être le sentait-elle finalement. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était le centre des regards et se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

Elle fini par remarquer Caius, l'examina mais dès qu'elle vit le regard qu'il lui portait., elle regarda ailleurs avant de se concentrer sur la décoration de la pièce. Elle sembla émerveillée. Si elle savait ce qui se passait ici, elle le serrait beaucoup moins. Elle serrait parfois le yeux pour distinguer tel ou tel détails.

Elle s'éloigna de moi, je la rattrapai illico-presto. Je la fusillai du regard sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'osera pas riposter. Elle se borna froncer les sourcils, irritée… Puis me sourit … Amusée ? Je haussai un sourcils presque inconsciemment… Elle ria. Rire inaudible pour les oreilles humaines.

-Inconsciente. Marmonnai-je.

Je plongeais dans les profondeurs de ses prunelles. On resta un long moment ainsi. Moi, me battant pour ne pas écouter les pensées des autres et surtout pas ceux de Caius et Jane, qui étaient sans nuls doutes les plus sanglants. Je _les _entendis arriver et me tournais vers la porte. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent Bella sembla reconnaître Aro. Elle nota la différence entre nous tous et le trio de Aro-Marcus-Caius car elle fit plusieurs fois le tour entre nous autre et eux trois. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Marcus la dévisageait.

-_Eh bien. Edward, depuis quand la connais-tu ? Vous êtes très attachés l'un à l'autre. C'est très… étonnant. Je n'ai jamais vu un lien si fort entre un humain et un vampire. Enfin… Une humaine. Serais-tu amoureux ?_ Sur ce il prit la main d'Aro et lui montra.

Bella de son coté sembla plongé dans ses pensées… C'était hallucinant de voir autant d'expressions sur le même visage en si peu de temps…

-_Fascinant ! _pensa-Aro

-_Sans blague ?_ répondis-je par la pensée sachant qu'il ne m'entendrait pas.

Il nous regardait tour à tour avec sourire aux lèvres avant de s'arrêter sur Bella :

-Bella ! Dit-il d'un ton joyeux. _Je me demande si cette fois, tu seras plus lisible ! _Pensa-t-il en venant vers elle les mains tendues.

Je la rapprochai de moi en tournant lentement la tête de gauche à droite, je n'appréciai pas l'idée que Aro veuille fouiller dans la vie de Bella, qu'il sache des choses sur elle que **moi** je ne savais pas, et dis :

-Aro, non.

-Je veux juste lui dire bonjour Edward. Répondit celui-ci sans la quitter des yeux.

-_Hypocrite !_ je soupirai et le laissai l'approcher.

Au moins, il ne voulait pas en faire sons casse-croûte. Espérant toutefois qu'il ne puisse pas. Il se jeta littéralement sur elle, elle tressaillit à son contact.

-_In-cro-ya-ble ! __Ses capacités nous serons très utiles !_

Je lui arrachai _ma _Bella.

-C'est fantastique ! S'exclama-t-il. _Je me demande si Jane…_

-Ni penses même pas, Jane à déjà essayé.

Il leva les sourcils.

-_Je m'en doutais… Un nouveau membre pour notre grande famille ! _Ne perdant pas sa bonne humeur.

-Aro, je n'ai nullement l'intention de…

Il leva la main:

-Le temps que tu mettras à l'accepter n'a aucune importance… Tant que le secret reste secret… _Je suis près à accepter que tu restes avec elle, humaine, tant qu'elle ne découvre rien._

Je serrai la mâchoire, il me devenait difficile de rester près d'elle sachant que je la mettais en danger, je voulais qu'elle vive. Je ne voulais pas lui faire subir ce que moi, j'avais vécu. De toute façon lorsqu'elle découvrira la vérité, elle me fuira. Pour le moment, je décidais de ne pas m'en faire. Elle m'aimait, je l'aimais. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Je souris, guettant la réaction de Aro, et dis :

-Je pars.

Bella sembla ne pas s'y attendre.

-Je sais. Répondit Aro.

Bella me fixait, moi de même.

-Où vas-tu ?

Elle était tellement transparente et si mauvaise comédienne ! Je ne saurais décrire la joie qui ma prit quand je compris la destination qu'elle espérait que je prenne.

-A Forks... avec vous. Lui répondis-je en souriant.

Je l'ai juste vu se jeter sur moi. Mon Dieu, savait-elle l'effort que je fournissais pour ne pas la vider de son sang ? Et elle me laissait sa gorge à la merci de mes dents extrêmement dangereux (pour elle) et venimeux. Je la repoussai le plus vite possible en essayant de ne pas la blesser. Un peu trop. Elle était blanche comme un linge, les yeux fermés et les bras tendus. Elle respirait lentement. J'étais inquiet… Vraiment inquiet. Je ne me rend pas toujours compte de la force que j'ai. Il va falloir que je me contrôle d'avantage. Le venin, impitoyable, et ma gorge, brûlante, la réclamait. Je faisais tout mon possible, désespéré, pour me raisonner :

-Excuse-moi.

Son regard, qui s'était voilé, devint certain. Elle me regardait avec un air surpris se concentrant sur mes yeux. Moi, je tachais d'éliminer tous les démons qui emplissaient mon esprit. Tout le monde était silencieux. Ils se demandaient si je craquerai ou pourquoi je ne craquais pas. Quelle question ! Je ne le supporterai pas.

Elle me regardais avec compassion, avait-elle une idée de mon combat ? Certainement pas. Elle n'aurait pas tendu sa main vers mon visage si elle savait... D'ailleurs, elle se serait battu pour échapper à mes bras.

-Edward ? ça va ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Elle semblait anxieuse. Tellement que j'en restai pantois. Elle n'était même pas effrayée. Je me rendis compte que derrière cette inquiétude, elle semblait bouillir… De colère ? Quelque chose me dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'approfondir dans le sujet…

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? demandai-je avec une moue ironique en essayant de penser à autre chose qu'au venin toujours sur le champ de bataille.

-Tu as eu un excès d'adrénaline ?

-_Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux._

-Je n'avais pas compris ce qui c'était passé, j'ai eu l'impression d'être passer près d'un trou noir ! Évites de me repousser aussi violemment. Une simple pression suffit pour me faire comprendre.

Les personne comme elle devrait éviter d'espérer une vie d'acteur. Aucune chance.

-_Comme tu es belle quand tu es en colère ! _Ne pus-je penser en réprimant un sourire.

Elle se détourna et pris la direction de la sortie. Sa colère avait baissée, si ce n'est disparue.

-Attends! Rigolai-je. On rentre ensemble l'aurais-tu oublié?

-Je connais le chemin! Tu as une valise à ranger. Répondit-elle.

Au moins, elle voulait encore de moi.

-C'est déjà fait.

Un sourire de ravissement lui échappa.

-Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure... Dis-je, saisissant l'occasion. Mais il est mieux que je garde mes distance. Crois-moi.

Je voulais vraiment qu'elle comprenne que j'étais dangereux.

-Je comprend. Mentit-elle. Mal, évidemment. Je ne pus retenir mon sourire.

-D'ailleurs si tu étais plus intelligente tu préférerais t'éloigner de moi. Continuai-je à contre cœur.

-Ai-je l'air idiote ?

-Si seulement ce n'était que ça !

-Dans ce cas. Pourvu que je le reste à jamais. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Idiote.

-Tu me l'as déjà fait remarqué.

-Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça Edward. Dit lentement et froidement Caius.

Bon. Je suppose que je vais être obligé de l'affronter. J'espérai qu'il laisserait couler.

Bella sembla se rappeler de l'endroit ou on se trouvait. Elle regarda Caius et Jane. Elle le regretta. Elle n'osait même plus respirer.

-_Tu n'as pas le droit de partir. _Pensait Jane.

-_Tu ne quitteras pas Volterra. Tu es l'une de nos cartes maîtresses. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de te laisser partir. _Me faisait comprendre Caius, fou de rage.

-Caius, Jane, je n'ai vraiment rien à faire de tout cela.

-Alec. Appela-t-il sur le point d'exploser.

Alec réagit tout de suite et vint près de lui. Bella était, pour le moins, surprise. Je paris qu'elle était entrain de se dire qu'il était le frère jumeaux de Jane…

-J'aurai besoin de tes services. Dit Caius en désignant Bella du menton avec mépris.

Elle le toisa, énervée.

-Je m'appelle Bella. Dit-elle sur le même ton que lui.

Il souleva un sourcils et elle, elle sembla surprise par son audace. Il y avait de quoi. Même les vampires réfléchissaient à deux fois avant de le défier… La plus part du temps, ils déclaraient forfaits.

Dès qu'elle vit ce qui apparu près d'Alec, elle se figea. Elle me regarda, se demandant sûrement si je le voyais. Je la regardai intensément, juste elle… Pour la rassurer. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit effrayée. Elle respirait lentement comme pour ne pas s'affoler… Avouons-le. Elle était calme. Très calme. Beaucoup trop calme pour ce qu'elle voyait.

Elle regarda à gauche et à droite, cherchant sûrement de voir si quelqu'un à part elle ne le voyait. Comme tout les regards étaient sur elle, elle me regarda avant de m'étudier avec attention. Dès que la chose bougea, elle se retourna vers lui. Plusieurs expressions traversèrent sont visage : compréhension, inquiétude, détermination… Défi ? dès qu'il avança vers elle. Elle eut même l'esprit à s'ennuyer jusqu'au moment ou il se jeta sur elle…

-_D'habitude, il entre dans ses victime_. Pensa Alec.

Elle paniqua essayant de le « repousser », sous le regard médusé de… nous tous. Alec en premier.

-Au secours ! Il est réel ! Je ne rêve pas ! Elle trébucha, l'emportant dans sa chute. Edwaaaaard !!!

Je la soulevai et la regardai ébahi. Elle par contre, elle fixait la chose transparante qui se leva et reparti pour disparaître près d'Alec qui lui était plus pantois qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

-Fan-tas-tique ! articula Aro, hyper enthousiaste. _J'ai hâte que vous vous marriez ! Un autre membre! de cette valeur ! Je me chargerai volontiers de sa transformation !_

-Modère tes ardeurs Aro, je ne te laisserai pas faire et tu le sais. Dit Edward, menace à peine voilée.

-Oh mais je n'en n'avais pas vraiment l'intention.

-J'espère bien.

Bella semblait vraiment perdu.

-C'était quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à le voir.

Mais c'était la question à ne pas poser. Elle bailla.

-Il est temps d'aller dormir. Dit solennellement Aro, profitant de cette opportunité pour nous sauver, lui en particulier... J'espérai qu'elle ne me reposerait pas la question plus tard. Au revoir Bella. C'était un plaisir de te revoir.

-A moi aussi. Répondit-elle, pas dupe.

-Fais de beau rêves.

-Merci.

Nous sortîmes de la salle.

-_Je ne t'ai pas oublié, nous avons à discuter. Emmène la dans ta chambre et endors-la. Je ne te laisserai pas t'échapper aussi facilement._ Me promit Caius. Je retins un soupir.

-Attends. On va d'abord aller prendre ma valise.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je dors chez toi ce soir. C'était tellement drôle de dire que « j'allais » dormir. _Je vais plutôt t'observer dormir._

-Ah. Dit-elle, essayant de paraître indifférente. C'est vrai qu'on rentre ensemble demain.

Je souris légèrement avant de l'entraîner vers ma chambre.

Dès qu'on y entra, elle l'examina. Elle regarda les yeux ronds ma collection de CDs.

-Waouh ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Je sais. Répondis-je.

-Tu ne pourras pas tous les emporter !

-Je n'en prendrai aucun. Je crois d'ailleurs que je ne prendrai rien.

Elle sembla se demander si j'étais sérieux.

-J'achèterai des vêtements sur place. Me justifiai-je.

Elle hocha la tête puis reporta son attention à mon étagère.

-Tu es un fan de classique, je me trompe ? Tu connais Debussy ? me demanda-t-elle pour faire la conversation. Je suis certain qu'elle ne connaît pas grand chose en classique.

-Oui. De tous ses œuvres, je préfère _Claire de Lune._

-Non ! Moi aussi ! … Du moins, ce que je connais de ses œuvres.

Je souris.

Elle s'assit et ferma les yeux. Je profitai de ce moment pour remplir la salle d'un gaz soporifique, inodore et incolore. Pour les humains, bien entendu. Je m'en sentis coupable. J'avais l'impression de la trahir. Elle s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Le trio entra à ce moment là. Caius me fusillait du regard. Ça allait barder. Je le sentais.

**********

**Alors ? vous en pensez quoi ? Reviews ?**

**Asukarah :)**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Coucou ^^**

**Voici le chapitre sept, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)**

**********

Chapitre 7

Pov Edward

Ils entrèrent et restèrent debout (étant donner que Bella occupait l'unique divan de la pièce).

-Heureusement que tu ne l'as pas mangé ! s'écria joyeusement Aro. Tu devrais me remercier ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Caius ne disait mot. Il se contentait de bouillir et me traiter de toutes les insultes possibles et imaginables (et inimaginable d'ailleurs) les plus cinglantes… Je fis comme si il n'existait pas et me concentrait sur Aro :

-Je te suis éternellement reconnaissant. Répondis-je, je l'étais réellement.

-_Même si sur le coup, tu m'aurais étripé sans un remord._ Pensa-t-il, sarcastique.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Quelque soit le dégoût qu'il m'inspirait, je savais que c'était lui qui nous permettrait de partir, certain qu'on reviendrait vers lui. Je ne saurais dire si c'était par naïveté ou une autre raison inconnue.

-Si tu l'aimais vraiment, tu la quitterais. Me dit Marcus, à peine intéresser par notre histoire.

-Le fait est que 'justement' : je l'aime…

Pour la première fois, je leur disais que j'aimais, Aro fut aussi heureux qu'un père dont le fils disait qu'il allait se marier avec la fille du Roi, Marcus resta à tout indifférent et Caius était… il n'y a pas de mot assez fort pour décrire sa colère, je dirais donc, enragé.

-Je tiens vraiment et beaucoup trop à elle… continuai-je plus pour Aro que pour personne d'autre, je voulais qu'il comprenne, que je puisse enfin partir avec ma bien aimée.. Je veux tout d'elle… Pas que son sang… son sourire, son regard, sa voix, sa présence… elle. Maintenant que je… que je suis habitué à être près d'elle…

-Et si tu l'as tuais ? et si elle mourait par ta… commença Marcus, je le coupai.

-J'ai assez **trop **bien vu ton état depuis la mort de ton épouse… Excuse-moi de le dire, mais c'est un très bon aperçu de mon état si je la perdais… Elle m'est désormais vitale. Avouais-je me rendant compte que c'était vrai.

-Tu es amoureux d'une humaine? C'était plus une constatation.

Voilà... Caius venait d'intervenir. Je soupirai résigné à ne pas entendre que ses pensées.

-Oui. Répondis-je. Cela eu le don, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, de l'énerver au plus haut point. Il réussit à se calmer et continua:

-As-tu l'intention de la transformer?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite... Je me souvenais très bien de **ma** transformation... Je ne voulais en aucun cas faire vivre la même chose à ma Bella.

-Non. Finis-je par répondre.

Le rictus hideux qui étira son visage se révéla être un sourire.

-Donc quitte-la. M'ordonna celui-ci. Je vis que si je le faisais il la pourchasserait car, même si j'étais apparemment celui à qui _elle_ faisait le plus d'effet, je n'étais pas le seul qui trouvait son odeur appétissante.

-Cela le détruirait. Affirma Marcus. Leur lien est beaucoup trop fort. Même s'ils se connaissent que depuis peu. Caius ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter.

-Sinon, je me ferai un plaisir de m'occuper d'elle en personne.

-_Comme si tu n'en avais jamais eu l'intention. _Pensai-je.

Je vis dans sa tête défiler des scènes qui me montrait comment justement il s'occuperait d'elle.

Il m'étalait exprès et très consciencieusement la fin tragique de celle qui était ma vie. Un sifflement sauvage sorti du tréfonds de ma gorge alors que je la prenais dans mes bras, alertant toute la garde. La chambre fut instantanément remplie de soldats.

-Elle est à moi. Sifflai-je. Je t'empêcherai de l'approcher. Je ne te laisserai jamais lui faire du mal.

-Tu en es incapable. Répondit-il, satisfait de son effet.

Je serrais la mâchoire, résistant à la forte envie de lui sauter dessus. Ce serait une erreur fatale. Pour moi et pour Bella.

-Du calme, les amis ! s'exclama Aro. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont les choses évoluaient. Tu ne toucheras pas Bella, Caius… avertit-il en regardant sévèrement celui-ci. D'ailleurs, PERSONNE ne touchera à Bella. Continua-t-il à l'attention de toute l'assistance puis soupira. Ça te vas comme ça ? me demanda-t-il.

Je hochais la tête mais gardais Bella avec moi. C'était la première fois qu'on était si proche aussi longtemps… Je sentais, à travers ses vêtements, sa peau chaude, son sang circulant à vitesse constante… Et je résistais. J'étais… devenu fort.

Aro fit un long discours dans le cadre de ma relation avec Bella, je ne l'écoutais pas regardant ma belle et tendre sommeiller, et finalement il vint à moi.

-Edward. Dit-il en me tendant la main.

Je la regardai, hésitai, puis avec résignation, la touchai du bout des doigts.

Je vis défiler dans sa tête tout ce qui s'était passé c'est quelques derniers jours… à savoir les tortures que Jane m'avait fait subir, le temps que j'étais resté dans l'ombre observer Bella, mes nombreuses discutions avec Alice, ce que je savais d'elle et les Cullen… tout ce que je savais, maintenant il connaissait. Il lâcha ma main.

-_ Cette Alice promet d'être passionnante. Si seulement elle m'appartenait, quelle chance à Carlisle ! _Pensa-t-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Tout ce qui importait Aro, c'était étendre son pouvoir. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas accepté que je parte avec Bella pour rien. Je ne savais toutefois pas pourquoi il me faisait cette faveur.

-J'aimerai vraiment la rencontrer. Finit-il par demander._ J'espère qu'elle acceptera de rentrer dans nos rangs._

Je soupirai.

-Je doute qu'elle veuille rester. L'avertis-je.

-Je veux juste la voir. De mes propre yeux s'entend. M'assura-t-il.

-_Mon œil, ouais._

-_Je suis là._

C'était Alice qui avait parlé, pensé du moins. Elle entra dans ma chambre. La petit lutin blanc (peau) et noir (cheveux) vint à notre hauteur puis s'arrêta. Aro se jeta littéralement sur elle.

-ALICE ! je suis très heureux de te rencontrer !

-Bonjour… Dois-je vous appeler « Sa Seigneurie Aro » ? demanda-t-elle tout en sachant pertinemment la réponse.

-Non, tu peux m'appeler Aro… et tutoies moi, je te pris. Dit-il en lui tendant la main l'innocence incarnée.

Elle la serra sans hésitation. Elle savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas le contrarier.

-Intéressant.

Elle était tendue. Au moins, maintenant il sait que Bella ne savait rien sur nous. Et qu'aucun de nous ne lui révélera rien…

-N'avait encore décidé de lui révéler. Pensai-je malgré moi.

-Eh bien les enfants…

-Hum, hum. Caius fit mine de tousser. Aro, tu ne…

-Caius. Elle ne sait rien et ils ne lui diront rien… De toute façon elle sera des nôtre dans probablement peu de temps, ne t'en fait pas ! chantonnait presque celui-ce.

-En réalité, mon ami, je ne m'en faisais ni pour l'humain que tu défends, mais le traître (en me fixant) que tu viens de libérer. Il n'a pas le droit de…

-Si ! Je viens de le lui donner. Dit Aro sans aucun agacement.

-Si j'étais le Chef…

-Caius, pas de ça. Le menaça Aro sans perdre son sourire, Caius, lui, se renfrogna encore plus que jamais. Ou en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Eh bien, les enfants… Vous avez ma bénédiction. Dit-il le sourire encore plus grand.

-Merci Aro. Dis-je.

-Dites bonjour à Carlisle de ma part… Vous pouvez partir.

On ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois.

Au moment ou on passait la porte de sortie une silhouette apparue devant nous. Jane. On la dépassa sans rien changer de notre allure.

-_Elle me le payera_. Pensa-t-elle, et c'était de Bella qu'elle parlait. Je l'approchai encore plus de mon cœur mort, presque inconsciemment.

Je savais qu'elle nous observait encore lorsque nous disparûmes au tournant.

Nous prîmes le chemin de Rome dans 'la voiture qu'Alice avait réussi à avoir… voilé pour être franc. Une superbe voiture, d'ailleurs.

Je laissais, très volontiers, le volant à ma nouvelle sœur… et caressais le visage de Bella de temps à autre. Elle ne parla presque pas cette fois-ci. Sans doute à cause de son sommeil prématuré. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est la dernière fois que je lui fais un coup pareille… Quelle torture de ne pas l'entendre murmurer, m'appeler, aussi souvent que d'habitude.

-mm… mwaaarrrr… C'était de loin la chose la plus compréhensible, mais je savais qu'elle rêvait de moi.

Je rapprochais mon visage du sien pour mieux la regarder… Elle était si… belle. Je ne me rendis compte de la trop petite distance qui séparait nos visage que lorsqu'elle soupira… déjà trop appétissante, son odeur me vint en plus concentré… Je cessais de respirer et ouvrir la fenêtre. Il ne fallait pas que je craque.

-_Ne m'oblige pas à te passer le volant. _Me menaça Alice le regard, je devinais, sévère.

-Je me contrôle. L'assurais-je. _Je me contrôle._

Je repensais à la confrontation… Elle avait été moins difficile que je l'avais craint.

Je décidai de ne plus y penser. Maintenant, seule ma vie future importait… Ma vie auprès de Bella et ma nouvelle famille.

_Elle _bougea sa main droite. J'hésitai puis finis par la prendre. Elle frémit à cause de la froideur de ma peau. Je souris et posai un baiser dans sa paume, deuxième tremblement.

-Dors… Dors ma belle princesse. Chuchotai-je à son oreille.

**********

**Alors ?**

**Bon, ok, ok… j'avoue ce n'était pas aussi cinglant que, je suppose, vous vous attendiez**

**sorry -_-' mais il se trouve que je n'arrivais pas à savoir comment faire… J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu(e)s**

**_**

**Sinon, vos impressions ? Reviews ?**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Voilà, j'ai fini le chapitre ^^**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

**Je tenais à remercier, avant que vous ne passiez à la lecture, de remercier tous ceux qui on mit ma(es) fic(s) dans soit leurs favorites (ou moi dans leur auteur favoris, j'en aurais sauter au plafond si j'avais été plus grande ^^), leur fic allert (ou auteur), etc... et bien sur, ce qui ont laisser des reviews ^^ ou qui me lisent tout simplement ^^**

**ça me touche vraiment beaucoup ^^**

**********

Chapitre 8

Pov Bella

Lorsque je me réveillais c'était pour me rendre compte qu'on était déjà dans l'avion, le 'on' désigne Alice, Edward et moi, et qu'il était presque midi. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais dormi et surtout pas si longtemps. Bien sur, je n'avais pas sommeil, comment aurais-je pu avec un Adonis juste à coté de moi ? La traîtresse d'Alice m'avait laissé avec lui, et s'était assise deux place devant nous, sous prétexte que je n'arrêtai pas de bouger et marmonner durant mon sommeil et que Edward avait gentiment accepté de venir à cette place (je serai la plus grosse des menteuses si je disais en vouloir à ma chère amie pour ça). Je n'arrêtai pas de me tortiller, embarrassée (il était si proche), ce qui me valu bien des sourires de sa part. Malheureusement, je me trouvais juste à coté du hublot. Malheureusement parce que cela voulait dire que Edward était exposé à tous ceux qui passaient. J'ai remarqué que la plupart des filles ne faisaient que le reluquer depuis un bon moment (et quelque chose me dit que c'était comme ça avant même que je ne me réveille), d'autant plus que les hôtesses semblaient en plein défilé. Combien n'aurai-je pas donner pour avoir la force de leur dire d'arrêter de se fatiguer, que j'avais trouver _Edward_ en premier et de dégager ! Il ne prêta, d'ailleurs, aucune attention à personne, sinon à moi, à mon plus grand bonheur.

J'essayais de rappeler de la soirée que j'avais passé avec lui… La dernière chose dont je me souvenais c'était d'avoir été dans sa chambre_._ Je n'avais, pour le reste, pas demandé _qui_ m'avait transporté jusqu'ici durant mon sommeil… car je me doutais de connaître l'identité de ce _« qui »_.

_Bella, n'y pense pas, n'y pense pas, sinon…_ Trop tard. Je piquai un fard.

Je l'entendis rire. Un rire moqueur. Je me tournais vers lui, outrée qu'il se moqua de moi (car je savais qu'il savait que c'était lui qui causait mes rougissements). Il avait la tête posé sur son siège, les yeux fermé, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Le sentiment d'agacement, que ce rire avait éveillé en moi, disparu dès que mes yeux se posèrent sur lui.

_Il devrait être interdit d'être aussi beau !_

J'adossai ma tête au siège et le contemplai. Rêvais-je ? Il était si beau que j'aurais donner ma main à couper, certaine que c'était le cas, mais après m'être pincée la joue et avoir ressenti la douleur, j'étais quasi sure que ce n'était pas ça… que je ne rêvais pas. Je soupirai d'aise fermant les yeux. L'avoir à mes cotés me faisait un bien fou.

_Merci Alice !_

Je sentis son souffle frais et m'enivrai de son odeur avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour plonger dans les siens. Il me regardait d'un air frustré, je crus comprendre la raison :

-Désolée. Je ne suis pas très divertissante comme fille. M'excusai-je puis j'enchaînai. Je peux échanger ma place avec Alice pour que tu t'ennuies moins… Et ajoutai à contre cœur. Si tu veux.

-Non, ça ne me dérange pas d'être ici. Je te promets que tu es plus distrayante que tu sembles le penser. Il suffit de bien t'observer (nouveau fard et nouveau rire). Mais sérieusement, j'aimerai savoir : à quoi penses-tu depuis tout à l'heure ? Tu ne faisais que regarder par la fenêtre, à moins que tu éprouves une sorte d'adoration pour les nuages gris. Dit-il (sans se moquer, réellement intrigué).

Je lançais un coup d'œil au hublot. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte du temps qu'il faisait dehors :

-Oh ! lâchais-je.

-Apparemment, tu ne contemplais effectivement pas les nuages, tu rêvassais.

-Oui. Affirmai-je.

-A quoi ?

Sa question m'embarrassait… J'avais passé mon temps à penser à lui et à nous imaginer mains dans la mains nous promenant en amoureux dans les rues pluvieuses de ma ville natale.

-A… A rien. Répondis-je. Le pire des idiots aurait deviné que je mentais or Edward était loin d'en être un ! Je me mordis les lèvres, le regard toujours rivé à l'extérieur.

Il attrapa ma main, je me rendis compte que son contact ne me faisait plus sursauter, sûrement le fait que sa peau soit aussi froide que celle d'Alice, ma meilleure amie depuis deux ans, avait aidé à m'habituer à la température (que je me doutais être anormalement) basse de son épiderme. Mais là n'était pas l'important. Il avait prit **ma **main. MA main ! Je n'osais le regarder de peur qu'il la repose. Il joua avec pendant un moment, caressant, de temps à autre, mes veines (je devinais) du bout des doigts.

Je ne manquais pas de frissonner, j'étais pratiquement certaine que le froid n'y était pour rien. Je finis par craquer et lui lançais un regard que je voulais agacé. Ne se rendait-il pas compte que je risquais d'exploser ? Je fis un glorieux effort pour dire une phrase cohérente.

-E… Edward…

-Oui ? La situation semblait l'amuser même si j'eus l'impression qu'il ne respirait plus.

-Arrêtes ça.

-Pourquoi donc? Il se fraya un chemin de ma main à mon avant-bras, on aurait dit que le fait que j'ai parlé l'avait encourager à continuer.

_Encore heureux qu'il ne fait que ça !_ se moqua la voix dans mon esprit car il me fallu un moment pour retrouver la raison.

-Je t'en pose, moi, des quest…Je retins mon souffle lorsqu'il refit le même trajet en sens inverse.

Je me forçais à ne pas dérailler, on était dans un avion, bon sang ! Le faisait-il exprès ? C'était si étrange. Lui qui s'était montré si réservé quand on était encore à Volterra, me fricotait (maintenant) le bras. Pourtant, j'avais vérifié, je ne rêvais pas !

Je sentie son souffle sur ma nuque et me retournais. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien… quelques millimètres… quelques petits millimètres.

_Retiens-toi, chérie !_

-Pourquoi devrai-je arrêter ?

-Je risque la « combustion instantanée », tu me rends folle ! Chuchotais-je, lamentablement prise au piège dans ses yeux incandescents.

Si j'étais d'ordinaire très mauvaise menteuse, il m'était encore plus ardu d'essayer de mentir les (ses yeux) ayant en pleine vue. Je bredouillais la vérité, donc. Il n'éclata pas de rire (il sembla… aux anges) contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, il ferma les yeux, inhala et soupira… Puis colla son front au mien.

-Tant mieux. Dit-il doucement.

-Y a-t-il quelque chose que j'aurais manqué ? Il me lança un regard surpris, je continuai : J'ai sûrement raté un truc. Tu… tu m'as l'air… moins inquiet de mettre de la distance entre nous.

Je ne pus cacher mon enchantement à cette perspective. Il réfléchit un moment, puis arracha son front au mien pour poser sa tête sur la mienne.

-J'ai décidé, puisque je suis voué aux enfers, de me damner avec application (*).

C'est tout ce qu'il dit. J'attendis tranquillement le développement…. Développement qui refusa d'arriver.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Je sais.

-Eh bien, expliques !

-Tu me trouves changé ? Pourtant, je suis le même qu'hier.

_Ça je n'en doute pas ! Le monde ne peut contenir deux Adonis en même temps !_

-Tu te demande pourquoi je ne prend plus garde à la distance, eh bien, j'ai décidé de te conquérir avant notre arrivée à Forks.

_Me conquérir ? Comme si ce n'était pas déjà fait !_

-A moins que tu ne sois déjà prise… Mais ce n'est pas cela qui m'arrêtera ! Je ne suis pas un saint, n'avais-je pas dit que je suis…

-'Voué aux Enfers' ? Ça ne me conviens absolument pas.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Je doute que tu ais déjà tué quelqu'un. Dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Il retira sa tête de sur la mienne pour me fixer. J'évitais le regard qu'il me lança de peur d'y lire quelque chose, car dès que j'eus fini ma phrase il s'assombrit. Sans le lire en lui, ni l'entendre le dire, j'avais comprit (sa réaction était des plus explicites). Il avait déjà tué, ce ne fut pas compliqué à comprendre. Je le soupçonne de m'avoir dit cela pour éviter de le faire plus tard (au cas ou, du moins, si c'était vrai). Franchise pour que je sache avec qui j'étais… Il se doutait, qu'après avoir donné une telle information, que bien des filles le fuiraient… Bien des gens, en fait. Mais **moi**, je ne l'aurais pas fait et ne le ferai pas. Je l'aimais bien plus que je ne le pensais… Et bien trop pour me permettre de le fuir.

Au lieu d'être effrayée et/ou songer à changer de place, je ressentais sa peine.

Je n'avais pas peur, parce que je savais qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal, il en avait eu, bien trop souvent, l'occasion de le faire… Or je suis encore là. Et de surcroît, grâce à lui… Car par une nuit à peine éclairé, dans ces rues italiennes, il me sauva de quelque chose que je préfère ne pas me souvenir(**). Et aussi, n'avait-il pas dit, de manière peu subtile certes, que je l'intéressais ?

J'avais envie de le réconforter tant je voyais qu'il s'en voulait et qu'il regrettait d'avoir fait cela… Tuer, s'entend. Je roulais ma langue trois fois dans ma bouche et me maudis de ne pas m'être tut.

Il ne disait plus rien et le silence devenait mille fois plus lourd à chaque nouvelle seconde.

-Désolée. Dis-je, la voix tremblotante, lorsque le silence devint insupportable.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Répondit-il le regard plaqué au siège en face de lui. Le pauvre monsieur qui s'y trouvait ne faisait que gigoter comme un poisson. Sentait-il le regard meurtrier de mon voisin ?

-Je ne te poserai pas de questions… à ce sujet… Si jamais tu veux en parler, je t'écouterai… mais, s'il te plaît, ne sois pas fâché…

On aurait dit une gamine entrain de demander à ne pas être punie… mais c'était la seule manière de m'exprimer qui dévoilait le moins l'ampleur de… l'angoisse, la peur qu'il veuille finalement changer de place. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait l'impression d'en avoir trop dit ou de regretter de m'avoir dévoiler une facette de sa vie, quelle qu'elle soit. Il sembla interpréter la raison de mon anxiété et se détendit. Il me lança un sourire désolé :

-Je…

-Ne dis rien, le conseillai-je, il fit comme si je n'avais rien dit.

-Je ne te fais pas peur ?

-Ben, non… répondis-je, déconcertée. Pourquoi ?

Il se contenta de me sonder. Après un long examen, il sembla étonné de constater que je ne mentais pas.

-Pas du tout ?

-Euh… _Seulement quand tu es en colère…_ je n'allais tout de même pas lui sortir ça ! Non. Dis-je, finalement en détournant les yeux, me trahissant sur le coup.

-Ouf ! soupira-t-il, soulagé.

Je le scrutais me demandant si, finalement, il n'avait pas vu le poteau rose. Il répondit à mon interrogation silencieuse :

-Ce serait tout sauf « normal » que tu n'aies pas peur… Tout être humain le serait.

Je trouvais étrange qu'il use de 'tout être humain' au lieu de 'toute personne'… Il posa son bras à mon épaule et m'attira à lui. Mon Dieu, pourquoi mon cœur ne pouvait-il pas se tenir tranquille ? En tout cas, je posais ma tête sur son épaule. Certaines nous jetaient des regards déçus, d'autres, plus culottées, **me** lançaient des éclairs. Je passais, aussi, à l'attaque, évidemment. Non, mais ! Je décidais de jouer au jeu de Edward, c'est-à-dire : les ignorer.

Je me blottis, presque inconsciemment, contre lui, je devinais le sourire sur son visage, qui était déjà présent, s'agrandir. Combien je me sentais bien dans ses bras !

-Edward ? aussitôt, je regrettais d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

-Oui ?

-Non, rien.

-Bella… soupira-t-il, avec la voix ensorcelante. Je t'en pris… Que voulais-tu dire ? Je me mordis les lèvres déterminée à ne rien dire. Bella… répéta-t-il. Dis-moi.

-Je me demandais si… euh… Je pensais à Jacob, mon meilleur ami, mentis-je à moitié, il se tendit mais quand je me levais pour regarder son visage, il ne laissa rien paraître. Ça va ? demandai-je, toutefois, il acquiesça. Je… Je suis sure que vous allez bien vous entendre, tous les deux. Il est hyper sympa ! Ne te fis pas à son apparence, il est très grand, super musclé et à l'air dangereux mais, en fait, il est très gentil. Il me lança un regard étrange, je ne réussit pas à en déchiffrer la signification mais je crus comprendre qu'il n'était pas convaincu par ma réplique. Je suppose que Alice t'a parlé de lui. Continuai-je, connaissant le grand amour qui liait ma meilleure amie et mon meilleur ami. Ne prend pas en compte que ce qu'elle te dit. Ils se détestent, non, ils se haïssent. Elle ne risque pas de t'étaler ses meilleurs qualités.

-Et toi, ses pires défauts. Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu voulais dire.

Difficile de le faire oublier. Je rougis et baissais les yeux. Comment m'y prendre ? C'était osé. Je n'avais jamais pensé que je me poserai, un jour, la question ou même que je songerai à la poser à quelqu'un.

-Dis-moi…

-Euh… Je me demandais… Je me demandais si… si toi et moi, on était… si on pouvait se considérer comme… Je voulus me défaire de lui, trop honteuse, mais il me retint.

-Je croyais que c'était déjà le cas. Me coupa-t-il, en posant un baiser sur mon front.

-Mais tu disais que…

-Je voulais te conquérir ? finit-il. Bien sur. Mais je voulais assurer mon règne sur ton cœur.

Savait-il combien cette phrase pouvait être blessante ? Etais-je seule à aimer ? Sans espoir d'être aimée en retour ?

-Apparemment, ça a eu un effet secondaire. Poursuivit-il.

-Lequel ? demandai-je, malgré le chagrin qui m'avait conquit.

-C'est définitivement moi qui ne pourrais plus me passer de toi. Je n'avais pas prévu ça.

-Je serai la dernière à m'en plaindre. Assurai-je avec un sourire naissant. Toute peine évanouie. En fait, merci. Dis-je.

-Je t'en pris. Pourquoi ?

-M'avoir porter jusque dans l'avion… je sentais mes joues s'enflammer. J'espère que je n'étais pas trop lourde.

-Lourde ? N'importe quoi ! dit-il en écartant ma phrase d'un geste vague. J'avais presque eu l'impression que je portais un ballon de baudruche.

-Lol. Riais-je. C'est toi qui dit n'importe quoi !

Notre, mon humeur était si légère que je manquais (façon de parler) de m'envoler. J'en avais presque oublié Alice.

Quelques heures plus tard, je me rendais compte que des heures étaient passées, nous arrivions à New York. Nous primes ensuite un avion à destination de Port Angeles. Au moment de l'atterrissage, cette fois Alice était juste à coté de nous sur le siège à droite de Edward, moi et Alice dîmes en même temps :

-Nous te souhaitons la bienvenue chez nous !

-Je vous en suis reconnaissant. Dit-il, en faisant mine d'être soulagé. On rit tous les trois.

On alla chercher nos bagages… On était pas aller loin car dès qu'on se montra, Alice se précipita vers Jasper, quand à Carlisle et Esmée… sur Edward. Leur accueil me fit penser à l'accueil qu'on réserverait à l'enfant prodige… Je ne pus retenir un sourire à cette vision. J'étais heureuse pour lui.

Seuls Carlisle et Esmée (et Alice) semblaient le connaître… Les autres semblaient le voir pour la première fois, même si Emmett était venu vers lui donner tape amical sur l'épaule en disant quelque chose que je n'entendis pas. Même Rosalie qui semblait l'apprécier. Edward allait vite s'intégrer. Même si Rosalie était loin de m'apprécier et me le faisait souvent comprendre, je me sentais comme chez moi chez eux. Donc, pourquoi pas lui ? Ma réflexion ne dura pas plus de deux secondes. Je n'avais pas encore songé chercher papa qu'un géant à peau sombre se planta devant moi.

-Jack ! m'écriais-je, joueuse. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes aussi !

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de froncer le nez et de fusiller du regard quelqu'un dans mon dos. Je me retournais cherchant des yeux la pauvre victime. C'était soit Alice seule, soit toute la fratrie Cullen. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de te voir. Ça fait tellement plaisir de voir tant de démonstration d'affection !

-Tu ne te doutes pas à quel point tu dis vrai !

Je ne cherchais même plus à savoir ce qu'il taisait. A l'instar d'Alice, lui aussi refusait de me révéler _son_ secret. Parce que, j'en étais sure !, il avait un secret.

-Laisse-moi deviner, continua-t-il. Tu n'étais pas assise près d'Alice, n'est-ce pas ?

-ben… non.

-Et je suppose que tu étais près du nouveau.

Je ne répondis pas, abasourdie qu'il ait su. Mon expression a dû répondre pour moi. Il prit sa tête dans ces mains et essayait de se calmer. Tout son corps tremblait… Je l'avais déjà vu dans cette état… Comme à chaque fois que ça arrivait, je ne savais pas quoi faire… Je me demandais ce qui le tourmentait ainsi, je dois avouer que j'avais des soupçons concernant _ces _raisons. Certes, il voulait à tout prix que je me détache des Cullen et bien sur, il n'en était pas question : fallait pas exagérer, tout de même !, mais le fait que je me sois assise près de Edward (alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas) ne pouvait pas l'énerver à ce point, si ?

-Tu vas bien? Jacob ? Finis-je par le questionner, car ses tremblement persistaient et certains passants devenaient inquiets, se demandant sûrement s'ils ne feraient pas mieux d'appeler les urgences. Et moi aussi.

-Tu tiens si peu à la vie, Bella ? Tu tiens tant que ça à mourir ?

-Qui sait ? dis-je, acide.

Ne se rendait-il pas compte que cela faisait près de deux semaine qu'on ne s'était pas vu et que son comportement me blessait ? Et dire que j'étais vraiment contente de le revoir !

-Bon bah, puisque 'certains' ne semblent pas intéressés ni contents que 'quelqu'un' soit rentré, 'ce quelqu'un' va aller voir chez ceux qui veulent bien de lui. Continuai-je en me détournant de lui.

A peine avais-je fait un pas qu'il me souleva et me fit tournoyer dans les airs, je ne pus retenir mon rire. Puis il me reposa à terre.

-Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te vexer, c'est juste que je trouve ta bêtise extrême, enfin. Je suis, aussi, heureux de te revoir, figure-toi.

-C'est vrai ? demandai-je avec un demi-sourire.

-Bah, oui ! Pourquoi serait-ce faux?

Il me fit son merveilleux sourire. Lesourire de _mon_ Jacob et comme ce sourire m'avait manqué ! Parfois il lui arrivait de ressembler à Sam, le plus âgé de leur groupe (d'amis). Je n'aimais pas quand il devenait comme lui. Je n'ai rien contre Sam, d'ailleurs, je l'aime bien, mais je ne veux pas que mon Jacob lui ressemble. Car à ce moment, Jacob n'est plus mon Jacob mais le Jacob de Sam.

Quand je lui demandais ou étaient mes parents il me dit que ma mère avait attraper froid hier soir et que papa était resté près d'elle. Il s'était proposé pour venir me chercher. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais cela me semblait trop le « comme par hasard ». Je mettrais ma main que ma mère avait tout prémédité ! Prête à tout pour que sa fille quitte son titre de célibataire, pourtant elle savait que entre Jack et moi c'était l'amitié, pas plus. Je lui demandais, quand même, si maman n'allait pas trop mal. Au cas où.

Je me dirigeai vers l'une de ma deuxième famille (les Cullen et les Black forment ma deuxième famille, là, je parle des Cullen, bien sur). Esmée me prit dans ses bras, s'excusant de me souhaiter la bienvenue que maintenant. Je lui dis que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle avait bien fait d'accueillir Edward en premier, car c'était lui le nouveau, ici.

Pour se faire excuser, elle, enfin, ils (puisqu'ils s'y sont tous mis, sauf Rosalie bien sur) me dorlotèrent jusqu'à s'en devienne gênant… Je n'ai jamais aimer être au centre de l'attention. Certes la grande partie était réservée à mon Adonis, mais je ne réussis pas à échapper à cela. Jacob resta un peu à l'écart, je dus le supplier pour qu'il accepte de se mettre dans le groupe. Je ne manquais pas de remarquer que Edward et Jacob… n'étaient pas nés pour s'entendre. Valait mieux ne pas parler à Jack des sentiments que j'éprouvais à l'égard de cet Apollon... Il péterait un câble... sinon des câbles.

Du moins, ne lui disons rien, pas maintenant... Plus tard peut-être. De toute façon, il ne tarderait pas à le deviner.

**********

_*Réplique de Edward dans Fascination_

_**Voir le chapitre 3 (sauvetage)_

**Alors ^^**

**Attention je suis sur le point de vous servir mes légendaires « qu'en pensez-vous? », « il vous a plus? » et « reviews? »**

**Et oui :)**

**C'est plein d'espoir que je vous mets un new chapter... Allé! Laissez couler les reviews! **

**».«**

**Kiss ^^**

**Asukarah**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Après une attente interminable me revoilà ! Je vous remercie à tous et à toute de lire mes Fanfics ^^ Mais j'ai un vrai casse-tête, celui de ne pas pouvoir (à mon aise) avoir accès à donc je vous prierai (Désolée _) de venir voir les suites sur (j'ai mis le lien dans ma page d'accueil)**

**Sinon, je voulais vous dire que j'ai lu tous les reviews et j'ai été vraiment, vraiment touchée en lisant certaines, merci du fond du cœur ! Je réponds au reviews de cette façon parce que j'ai peur d'oublier quelqu'un -_-' (pas étonnant depuis le temps que je n'ai pas été sur )… Merci, merci encore ^^**

******

Chapitre 9

Pov Jacob

Cela faisait une demi-heure que j'attendais l'arrivée de Bella… Elle ne m'aurait pas paru si longue si la famille de sang froid ne se trouvait pas dans le même lieu que moi. Je ne leur disais rien, me contentais de les fusiller du regard. Seul le « docteur » ne semblait pas se soucier de mes regards meurtriers. L'idiot. Il ne devrait pas sous-estimer la puissance des loups-garous, ne serait-ce que d'un seul.

Je passais donc le temps à fulminer attirant le regard effrayé de certains… Etrange… Je ne suis pas celui dont ils devraient avoir peur (si vous voyez ce que je dire).

Enfin ! Je regardais pour la deux cent cinquième fois l'écran qui affichait les arrivées.

_Plus que trois minutes. Deux minutes et trente secondes… Deux minutes… _J'étais prêt à tout pour éviter de penser à leur odeur… Je me demandais comment Bella pouvait supporter une telle torture… Peut-être que son odorat ne lui permet pas de détecter cette 'répugnante fragrance'… En tout cas, l'avion arriva avec quatre secondes de retard sans compter le temps que les passagers ont mis pour descendre…

J'allais enfin revoir ma meilleure amie… Je l'aimais sans que celle-ci ne s'en aperçu. Cela ne m'inquiétait pas… Bella a beau être naïve à certain point, mais elle savait être perspicace.

Elle finira par s'en rendre compte… Enfin… j'espère…

Cela me révoltait de la voir aussi attachée à ces sangsues, franchement ! Au moins, ils ne lui feraient aucun mal… Je ne les aimais pas du tout mais je devais avouer que si la nécessité se présentait, ils seraient les seuls à qui je la confierais… La petite aux cheveux noirs aimait vraiment Bella (moins que moi, évidemment) et ça m'énervait de la voir lui tourner autour … Si Bella n'y était pas autant attaché, je l'aurais envoyé embrasser les nuages depuis belle lurette ! Je m'en foutais comme d'une guigne que cela entraîne la guerre, pourvu que Bella soit en sécurité.

La sécurité de Bella, c'était la seule chose qui m'emportait. J'ai essayé d'apprécier les Cullen, car je respectais beaucoup le docteur Carlisle, mais étant donné que lui et sa famille était de la même race de nos pires ennemies, à nous, loup-garous, je n'avais jamais réussi ne serait-ce que de faire semblant… Bien sur Bella s'en est rendu compte. Et désapprouve farouchement ma répugnance. Si elle savait ! Je n'aurais pas à me mettre dans son dos pour la persuader que son amitié avec la sangsue n'était pas une très bonne idée, et que dans son pur intérêt, elle devrait rompre avec le lutin comme elle aimait l'appeler Il était hors de question que je l'appelle par son prénom. Seul le docteur Carlisle mérite d'être nommé…

Je la vis dès qu'elle apparut, j'attendis qu'elle s'éloigne de la sangsue qui lui servait de « meilleure amie » mais…

J'y crois pas ! Non seulement, elle ramène un autre vampire, sans compter sa « copine », de son voyage, elle se met juste au milieu de deux vampires.

Je restais, immobile, un moment, observer l'inconsciente qui se trouvait à quelques pas de moi, trop abasourdi pour esquisser le moindre geste. Je fus choqué de la voir sourire lorsque la famille de sangsues alla accueillir le « nouveau membre du clan ».

Il touche un simple cheveu de Bella, j'en fais de la pâtée pour… non ! Personne ne mérite de manger telle abomination, je le jette dans un volcan en activité et je n'oublierai pas de bien mettre ses restes dans la lave.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je fus juste en face d'elle, et là… Je sentis une odeur que je n'avais encore jamais senti, mais je sus tout de suite à qui elle appartenait. Je le fixai, sans la moindre gêne.

-Jack ! s'écriait-elle, visiblement ravie de me voir. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes aussi !

Je ne répondis pas… j'en étais incapable à ce moment précis. Je la vis, du coin de l'œil, regarder derrière elle.

Elle n'est pas inconsciente… C'est un réflexe pour elle de trouver très facilement des choses qui la tuerait un jour. Les Parques doivent vraiment vouloir la récupérer… A moins qu'elle fait exprès de leur en donner l'envie.

-Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de te voir. Ça fait tellement plaisir de voir tant de démonstration d'affection !

-_Quelle ironie ! _Tu ne te doutes pas à quel point tu dis vrai ! Répondis-je.

Elle ne répondit pas à ma réplique. Certainement qu'elle ne comprenait pas de quoi je parlais. Et je savais que ça la démangeait de savoir mais, avec le temps, elle ne pose plus de question. Et moi, une question me démangeait. Je connaissais la réponse mais il fallait absolument que je la pose :

-Laisse-moi deviner, continua-t-il. Tu n'étais pas assise près d'Alice, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle leva les sourcils, surprise.

-ben… non. Répondit-elle.

-Et je suppose que tu étais près du nouveau. Continuai-je.

Même si je connaissais la réponse, il me fut intolérable de la voir confirmer. Elle n'avait rien dit mais son visage parlait pour elle. Je me pris la tête dans les mains, récitai mentalement ma table de multiplication puis toutes les comptines apprises en maternelles (dont je me souvenais) pour ne pas craquer…

Ne pas craquer, sinon il y aurait un massacre.

-Tu vas bien, Jackie ? Me demanda-t-elle, au bout d'un moment.

Je lui répondais par des questions.

-Tu tiens si peu à la vie, Bella ? Tu tiens tant que ça à mourir ?

-Qui sait ? Elle joua le même jeu que moi.

Comme c'est adorable. Comme elle pouvait se montrer susceptible parfois ! Sa moue blessée me sortie de mon exaspération.

-Bon bah, puisque 'certains' ne semblent pas intéressés ni contents que 'quelqu'un' soit rentré, 'ce quelqu'un' va aller voir chez ceux qui veulent bien de lui. Continua-t-elle… en se détournant de moi.

De mieux en mieux ! Je n'allais tout de même pas la laisser me faire la tête plus longtemps ! Elle n'était pas rancunière mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle me fasse la tête aussitôt rentrée. Donc j'allais devoir employer les grands moyens ! Je la soulevais et la fis tournoyer dans les airs, elle ria, je la sentis frissonner.

-Parfait ! Je la reposais à terre. Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te vexer, c'est juste que je trouve ta bêtise extrême, enfin. Je suis, aussi, heureux de te revoir, figure-toi.

-Sans blague ? demanda-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

Revoilà ma Bella. Comme je l'aimais.

-Sérieux ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te revoir.

Elle regarda derrière moi.

-Ou sont mes parents ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ah, oui, j'allais oublier… T'as mère est tombée malade hier soir et ton père ne voulait surtout pas la laisser seule… Donc…

-Laisse-moi deviner… ils t'ont demandé de venir me chercher.

-T'y es pas, je me suis proposé.

Elle ne me cru qu'à moitié.

-Elle ne va pas trop mal, j'espère…

-Non… j'hésitai. Elle a semblé en bonne voie de guérison…

Elle ferma les yeux et soupirait. Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers les Cullen. Je me tendis lorsque la brune enferma mon amie d'enfance dans l'étau de ses bras. J'essayais de me persuader qu'elle ne lui ferait aucun mal mais j'étais sur le qui-vive.

-Oh, Bella, tu m'as tellement manqué !

Et blabla et blabla, c'est qu'elles peuvent être ennuyantes ces sangsues ! Toujours à essayer de paraître humain, n'importe quoi ! Je les reconnais d'un seul de regard, et mon nez ne me trompe jamais ! D'ailleurs Bella commença à être gênée par son titre de « centre d'attention », je savais qu'elle détestait ça et espérais qu'elle me demande de quitter les lieux… Mais elle me fit signe de la rejoindre. Damnation !

En me mettant près d'elle, je vis le regard meurtrier que me lança le « nouveau membre » du clan des visages pâles, je lui rendis la pareille. Nous étions tous les deux extrêmement tendus.

Il en a du cran celui-là. Oser me défier, faut le faire ! Je me demande ce qui me retiens de le réduire en cendre. Il souleva un sourcil et eut un sourire ironique. Va savoir pourquoi. Il est fou.

-Et… et si on y allait ? demanda Bella. Je n'aimerais pas voir papa débarquer avec sa horde de soldats.

-Ouais, partons. Je me retournais, Bella étreignit toute la populace Cullienne… Lorsqu'elle s'approcha du nouveau, il stoppa sa respiration… Et au moment elle vint à sa hauteur, il se pencha vers elle. Bien sur, je ne suis pas resté planté là en spectateur. Je m'interposai à temps.

-Bella, on se dépêche. Le visage pâle me lança un regard mauvais. Il n'avait rien dit mais ces intentions étaient claires, il m'en voulait et avait du mal à résister contre ses impulsions meurtrières.

Je vais devoir surveiller Bella. Cette sangsue, je donnerais ma main à couper, n'est pas vraiment habituée à la proximité humain… J'ai la très nette impression que Bella ne risque pas de vivre longtemps avec lui à côté. Son visage perdit toute expression… A croire qu'il entendait mes pensées… Je ne m'attardais pas cependant, je pris la main de Bella (avec ma main droite) et sa valise (de mon autre main).

Quand on fut dans la voiture, en direction de Forks, j'eus l'impression que Bella était tracassée, mais lorsque je lui en demandais la raison elle me répondit avec un sourire de star:

-Ah… Euh… Ha ! Ha ! Tout va très, très, très bien. Ha ! Ha !

-… … …

Je craignais le pire.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Pov Bella

Quand je me réveillais, je sentis d'abord… Non, d'abord, je ne sentis rien. Je compris que je n'étais pas tout à fait réveillé. Puis j'entendis des chuchotements. Difficile à comprendre vu mon état. Je compris que c'était Sam qui parlait et qu'il était entrain de grondé Jack pour Dieu seul sait quelle raison. Lorsque je l'entendis prononcé « Cullen » je devins plus attentive à son propos, sans grand succès mais c'était mieux que rien :

-Jack… interdit… règle….Secret ! …

Oula ! Je n'aime pas la présence de 'interdit', 'règle' et 'secret' dans la même phrase. Pensais-je malgré le brouillard présent dans mon esprit confus.

-…les Cullen… Je retins ma respiration.

-Chut, elle s'est réveillée. L'interrompit Jacob.

J'ouvris donc les yeux et vis l'endroit ou je me trouvais. J'essayais de revoir mes derniers souvenirs car… Je ne me rappelais pas être venue dans la maison de mon complice.

**Début du flash-back…**

Je faisais tranquillement ma vaisselle, lorsque Jack, mon meilleur ami masculin doublé de mon ami d'enfance, m'appela (via téléphone portable). Ce qui me frappa, en premier, ce fut sa voix sourde… Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite la raison de cette tension…

-Allô, salut Jack !

//-Salut.//

-Quelle froideur ! Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

//-Non. Rien… Je t'ai aperçu hier quand je passais près de la boutique des Newton, j'ai préféré ne pas te déranger, tu m'as semblé bien occupée.//

Sa phrase avait fini avec des intonations sinistres…

-… Ooh…

Je venais de comprendre d'où lui venait sa mauvaise humeur… En effet hier dans l'après midi, Edward était passé me prendre de mon lieu de travail et on est rentré à pied pour pouvoir passer un maximum de temps ensemble… M'aurait-il vu en sa compagnie ?

Dieu, faites que non, faites que non !

//-Ainsi donc, tu t'entends bien avec le nouveau Cullen.//

-Ou… Ouais. Il nous a vus…

Un lourd silence s'installa, je le brisais au bout d'un moment.

-Bon, bah… Merci d'avoir appelé… Bye.

//-Bella. Ne raccroche pas.//

Si j'avais eu l'intention de faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu et raccroché incognito, le ton qu'il employa m'en dissuada.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

//-Viens.//

-Où ça ? A la Push ?

//-Ouais. Maintenant.//

-Et puis quoi encore ? Je n'avais pas envie de le voir et surtout pas aujourd'hui !

//-Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?//

-… … Non… Sans façon. Je finis ma vaisselle et j'arrive.

//-Si tu n'es pas là dans une heure…//

Il me raccrocha au nez sans avoir pris la peine de finir sa phrase. Une sueur froide glissa le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Calme-toi, chérie… Jacob ne te découpera pas en rondelle juste parce que tu sors avec un Cullen… Il a beau les détester, il n'ira pas jusque là ! … J'espère…

Je marchais devant mon ami d'enfance, tous deux tremblants presque (lui de colère, moi de trouille). Il savait être effrayant quand il le voulait… Mais ce n'était pas de lui que m'effrayais mais de l'ampleur son courroux, j'aurais préféré qu'il éclata lorsque j'étais arrivée, ainsi j'aurais pu me cacher derrière Billy, son père. Mais non, il a choisi qu'on aille loin de chez lui. Et moi, comme je savais que j'aurais besoin de douceur après the final sentence, j'ai opté pour aller sur la falaise. De la haut, la vue est magnifique… En tout cas, plus que mon état d'esprit dans quelques instants… Il finit par exploser.

-POURQUOI NE M'AS-TU RIEN DIT ?

Je me bouchais les oreilles du mieux que je pus pour ne pas l'entendre, peine perdue… Je l'entendais à en avoir mal aux oreilles. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait crier aussi fort ! Je savais qu'il ne serait pas du tout content lorsqu'il serait au courant de ma relation avec Edward… Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est qu'il serait enragé.

-JE T'ORDONNE DE LE QUITTER ! SUR LE CHAMP ! Je réagis sur le quart de tour, je lui fis face.

-Non, mais ça va pas ? J'essayais d'attendre le même octave que lui mais mon hurlement semblait n'être qu'un murmure près du sien…

-ÇA VA TRES BIEN !

-Tant mieux pour toi. Fatiguée par l'exercice d'Opéra que je venais d'effectuer, je reparlais normalement après une courte pause. Tu comprendras que je ne vais pas t'obéir.

-FAIT CH***!

Il donna un coup de poing dans un rocher qui a eu le malheur de s'être trouvé au mauvais endroit… 'Malheur' car il vola en éclats… En éclats… Je me rendis à peine compte qu'il avait posé ses mains sur mes épaules, trop troublée par ce que je venais de voir. Eut-il dit quoi que ce soit, je ne l'entendis pas. Je me dégageais et me dirigeais vers les restes du Défunt Rocher…

Oh, my God ! C'était bien de la pierre ! J'eus soudain peur pour les doigts de mon ami. Je pris sa main et l'examinais le cœur lourd. Il semblait ne pas souffrir… Se pourrait-il que la colère lui ait bouché les nerfs qui étaient sensés transmettre les sensations (la douleur, dans son cas) ? Après un examen pointu, j'avais admis que sa main allait bien, et que… Je levais les yeux vers lui, pour la première fois depuis qu'on avait quitté leur petite maison… Ce n'est pas normal. Le regard dégoulinant d'interrogations muettes. Le siens était froid (quoi de plus normal ?), exaspéré, et… anxieux ?

-B…

-J'ai des questions. Le coupais-je, ses mains formèrent un poing. NOM DE DIEU ! MES DOIGTS ! AÏE ! OUILLE ! AÏE ! CE SONT MES DOIGTS QUE TU AS ENTRE LES MAINS ! Il finit par comprendre la raison de ma subite hystérie. Je mis une bonne distance entre lui et moi, puis inondai mes pauvres et fragiles petits doigts de baisers… inutiles car ils n'atténuèrent en rien ma douleur. Assassin !

-Désolé.

-Encore un peu, je perdais de leurs usages… dis-je en essayant de serrer et desserrer les doigts. Tu n'as toujours pas répondu…

-Contente-toi de le quitter…

-J'espère que tu n'as pas fait exprès de me serrer les doigts pour que j'oublis ton histoire avec le rocher, parce que tu aurais bien pu trouver mieux… que de me faire mal. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ce… Cullen que tu fréquentes est un serpent qui va causer ta perte.

-Un serpent très, très attirant.

-Pas n'importe quel serpent, ma chère. **Ce** serpent est extrêmement venimeux.

-Ce serpent extrêmement venimeux, mon cher, je ne pourrais m'en passer.

-Ton esprit est embrouillé, Bella ! Il t'attire inexorablement vers lui et lorsque tu… tu te rendras compte qu'il t'a piégé…

-Piéger ?

-Il sera peut-être trop tard.

-Serais-tu entrain de me suggérer que… Qu'Edward est dangereux ? Demandais-je, loin d'être étonnée.

Bien sur que celui dont j'étais follement, totalement, passionnément, éperdument 'entichée' (d'un amour inconditionnel) était dangereux, je le savais… Il me l'avait souvent dit et tenté de me le faire comprendre, ne semblant pas se rendre compte que j'avais parfaitement assimilé cette pure et dure réalité, mais ni lui, ni moi n'étions prêts à se quitter pour quoi que ce fut… Moi, trop éprise de lui et lui, et lui… Je n'en sais rien, je n'en connais pas la raison, il ne me l'a jamais dit et lorsque je lui pose la question, il l'esquive… Je suis tellement banale, bon sang ! Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il voulait rester avec moi, à croire qu'il appréciait ma compagnie. C'est ahurissant, quand j'y pense, de le voir me regarder avec autant d'affection ! C'était comme si j'étais, sans vouloir me venter, sa… son amante… Combien de fois ai-je soupiré à cette pensée burlesque ? Et la façon dont il prenait ma main… tant de douceur, de délicatesse… on aurait dit qu'il craignait, constamment, de la briser… Que pour lui j'étais une poupée de porcelaine… Combien de fois n'ai-je pas été accablée, blessée de le voir ainsi me repousser ? Refuser de mettre moins de… Accorder plus de… Pff. Je ne sais plus… Je l'aimais tellement et lui aussi semblait m'aimer autant, mais… Depuis qu'on est à Forks, il avait repris son insolente habitude que j'ai appelée : « Distance Constante ». Il refuse catégoriquement que mon visage (ou du moins « toute partie quelconque » de mon corps) ne se trouve à quinze centimètres du sien… J'ai tout de suite compris qu'on ne s'embrasserait pas de si tôt. J'avais parfois l'impression qu'il craignait de me bouffer (après, évidemment, avoir combattu avec furie le concept qu'il n'appréciait pas mon odeur. J'ai d'ailleurs, pour écarter toute incertitude, augmenter la dose de mon shampooing), n'importe quoi ! J'ai quand même réussis à l'obliger à accepter que je le prenne par le bras… Il pouvait tout de même m'accorder cela, non ? Mais maintenant, il porte toujours un grand polaire… Aucun commentaire.

Jacob acquiesça :

-Ouais, extrêmement dangereux, c'est ton ennemi mortel, Bella.

-En tout cas, il m'aime.

-Tu vas m'écouter OUI ? Ne joue pas avec le Diable. Parce qu'en jouant avec lui, tu mets en péril quelque chose d'essentiel. Et cette chose, c'est ta vie. Bella.

-… Je dus attendre quelques bonnes secondes avant de répondre, la seule chose qui me vint fut, simple et net. Je l'aime et je me moque du reste, dis-je en tournant les talons, les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi ne fait-il aucun effort pour voir que j'aime Edward ? Pourquoi ? Lui qui est sensé me comprendre plus que quiconque ? Lui, mon meilleur ami ?

Il fallait que je parte, Jack ne connaissait pas Edward… Il ne savait pas qu'Edward ne me ferait jamais aucun mal… Non, Jack ne le connaissait pas. A peine mon dixième pas achevé, je vis mon ami d'enfance se mettre au travers de mon chemin. Je le contournai. Mais il se plaça encore devant moi. Il voulait jouer à ça ? Ok !

-Je voulais te préserver mais…Tu ne me laisse pas le choix…

Alors… Mon ami disparu sous un… mini brouillard. A sa place se tenait… un… un énorme chien. Un Loup ? Sur ce, je partis dire bonjour aux étoiles (*).

… **fin du flash-back.**

Je m'assis. Si vite que j'en eus le vertige. Jack m'empêcha de tomber. Après avoir totalement repris mes esprits, je me tournais vers mon meilleur ami, mes yeux droits dans les siens :

-J'attend énormément de réponses (**). Lui dis-je simplement.

Il tiqua et jeta un coup d'œil à Sam. Je savais que je remporterais. Cette fois-ci, j'allais avoir ce que je voulais. Même si Jack avait la tête dure, il ne pouvait me résister. Surtout pas quand j'étais si déterminée ainsi qu'à cet instant. J'ai souvent été passive en ce qui concerne ses secrets car j'attendais le moment qu'il se décide à me les confier, mais celui-là… Il était trop gros. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre…

Je n'imaginais pas à cet instant que m'a vie prenait un nouveau tournant. J'étais, d'ailleurs, loin de me douter qu'elle avait tourné depuis un moment et que le secret qui allait m'être révéler était bien plus qu'un secret, pire qu'un secret. Car dès qu'on l'apprend, on ne peut plus s'en défaire.

******

*Elle s'est évanouie (pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris ^^)

** Une parole de Bella dans Twilight le film (Dans le restaurant après que Edward ait sauvé Bella ^^)

**Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ?**

_**Et enfin, mon légendaire… Reviews ? (Oups… En fait, je vous conseil d'aller plutôt sur **_** -_- … comme ça je pourrait répondre le plus vite possible ^^ )**


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 (Petit complément du chapitre précédent ^^)

Pov Edward

Chasser. C'était l'une des choses les plus importantes à faire depuis que je suis ici. A Forks… Je devais chasser plus régulièrement que les autres membres de ma famille… C'en était frustrant… J'étais passé de celui qui se contrôlait le mieux en présence d'humains au maillon faible. Avec Bella, j'étais constamment sur mes gardes… A plusieurs reprises, j'ai failli perdre le contrôle… Mais mon amour pour elle était plus fort.

Je l'aimais au point où la brûlure que sa proximité engendrait en ma personne était devenue une sorte de… plaisir… Une joie en la douleur que je ressentais… Je me suis d'abord dit que je devenais masochiste. Mais j'ai compris que ce n'était pas exactement cela… C'était plus que ça. C'était… Ma façon à moi de lui montrer mon amour pour elle. Supporter la douleur était une preuve d'amour… Un amour que, si je ne le voyais pas par moi-même et que si ce n'était pas moi qui vivait cette histoire, je n'aurais cru qu'il pu être réel. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il fut possible qu'il existe une histoire d'amour entre le prédateur et la proie… Une histoire d'amour entre un vampire et une humaine.

Mais cet amour était une chose… Et la façon dont je le vivais en était une autre… J'avais du mal à m'habituer au sang animal (qui était tellement mauvais en comparaison à celui des humains)… Et j'avais encore plus de mal à me dire que ces nouvelles saveurs étaient acceptables lorsque Bella était dans les parages. Seulement, je ne pouvais même plus imaginer un lendemain sans elle… C'était une raison assez valable pour résister, pour ne pas céder à la tentation…

J'étais heureux à ces côtés… Je riais plus que je ne l'avais jamais fait en près de cent ans… Elle était ma douce torture, ma drogue, ma bien-aimée… Mon cœur mort prenait vie près d'elle, battait à chacun de ses sourires, à chacun de ses regards… Elle était ma vie, ma raison d'être. Toute mon existence était en constante rotation autour d'elle. Toute mon existence se résumait à elle. Je faisais attention à tous ses besoins d'humaine. Je prenais soin à ne jamais la blesser, ni la briser… Pour la première fois, depuis que j'étais un vampire, je me sentais heureux, complet. Je ne remercierais jamais assez Aro, même si en réalité, il m'avait interdit de l'attaquer (*) par pur intérêt.

J'avais, évidemment, continué mes virées nocturnes pour aller la regarder dormir. Je n'aurais jamais cru que regarder quelqu'un dormir pouvait aussi fascinant, captivant… Non… Ce ne l'était pas… J'étais fasciné par sa façon à elle de dormir… Murmurant mon prénom avec une douceur qu'elle n'osait me montrer lorsqu'elle était éveillée… Et moi, lui répondant, lui parlant parfois…

J'étais fou d'elle. Et j'avais fini par comprendre le sens de cette expression. Elle me rendait fou. Fou d'amour. Elle m'obsédait.

Ces parents étaient très heureux de voir leur fille quitter 'enfin' le titre de célibataire qu'elle avait gardé jusqu'à l'âge de seize ans… Enfin, Renée, surtout… Le père est un peu… moins enthousiaste à voir sa fille grandir…

Depuis mon arrivé, ici à Forks, je m'efforçais de ne pas me jeter sur le cou de quelqu'un… Cela était très difficile lorsqu'un pot de col (suicidaire sans le savoir) me suivait à travers tout le lycée, Jessica Stanley, une adolescente (en pleine explosion hormonale et égocentrique). Si ces pensées ne me donnaient pas l'impression de cris, j'aurais eu plus de facilité à l'ignorer. Elle a de la chance, j'étais fort. Je savais me contrôler… Et d'ailleurs, je n'avais aucune envie de boire le sang d'un tel personnage.

Alice soupira de lassitude, me sortant de ma rêverie. Je vis Bella disparaître dans sa tête. Je serrais la mâchoire. Ainsi donc, elle allait encore partir chez ce sale chien… Elle avait très bien compris mon antipathie, qui était d'ailleurs réciproque, à l'égard de celui-ci. Donc elle avait abandonné l'idée de faire de nous 'bons amis'.

Edward… M'appela, en pensée, Jasper. Elle est en sécurité, tu t'en fais pour rien…

Je venais de me rendre compte que je m'étais arrêté et fixais le chemin du retour. Je regardais mon nouveau frère du coin de l'œil. Il usa de son pouvoir pour me détendre. Je hochais la tête, puis les suivis pour continuer notre chasse.

J'avais compris depuis longtemps que Bella ne pouvait être, à Forks du moins, plus en sécurité qu'en étant avec ce peuple Quilleute lorsque nous n'étions pas la pour veiller sur elle… Enfin… Les autres membres de ma famille… Moi, je passais plus mon temps à essayer de penser à autre chose que le goût de son sang lorsque, si jamais…

_Edward. _Alice me lança un regard d'avertissement. Je me détournais.

J'avais fini par accepter que Bella fréquente ce… son ami.

Même si la savoir chez lui, peut-être même à ce moment précis, me rendait malade.

******

*Référence : chapitres 1 et 2


	12. Chapitre 11

**Yo tout le monde ^^ Voici le 11àme chapitre ^^ J'espère que aimerez ;)**

******

Chapitre 11

Pov Edward

Voilà maintenant trois jours que Bella n'était pas venue au lycée. Elle ne répondait à aucun appel, si ce n'était pas que je la savais à Forks et que je lui rendais visite chaque soir) je penserais qu'elle avait disparu. Evaporé. Alice voyait Bella assise durant des heures à regarder son plafond, comme si elle réfléchissait, et parfois prostrée, la tête entre les mains, comme si elle cherchait à résoudre une énigme… Elle était prise d'insomnie et lorsqu'elle réussissait enfin à dormir c'était pour assurer un rendez-vous avec les cauchemars…

J'aurais voulu la réconforter, lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre… Mais était-ce vrai ? Qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre ?

-Non, je ne veux rien savoir ! Murmura-t-elle.

J'étais tellement habitué à l'entendre parler dans son sommeil que je ne sursautais même pas lorsqu'elle commença.

-Pourquoi ? mnqazefmùqoir$tmm ^dhu !dhnbcxt qserdc,hqgu xngdyvxcihs.

J'étais aussi habituer à ne pas comprendre la moitié de ce qu'elle marmonnait…

-Je ne veux pas choisir ! Mais je iueb ;sqdazedhn,xbsqdv… Edward ? Appela-t-elle désespérée…

Quel rêve faisait-elle ? Ou plutôt, quel cauchemar la tourmentait ? Je ne pus résister à l'envie de lui répondre.

-Je suis là.

Elle fronça les sourcils, son corps s'était crispé (et le mien aussi). Sentait-elle ma présence ? Sentait-elle le danger qu'elle encourait avec moi dans ses songes ? J'eus peur qu'elle ne se réveille tout d'un coup et me surprenne dans sa chambre… Je n'aimerais pas devoir expliquer ma présence, ici…

Elle se détendit, peu à peu.

-Je t'aime. Marmonna-t-elle, comme si elle était éveillée.

Elle n'ajouta rien. Mais pour moi ce qu'elle venait de dire c'était beaucoup… Je répondis avec toute la douceur que je ressentais vis-à-vis d'elle :

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Elle sourit… Il m'arrivait encore de me demander parfois si elle était consciente alors que je voyais bien qu'elle était dans les vapes.

(\__/)

(='-')

(") (")

-Alice, saurais-tu quand est-ce que Bella va se décider à répondre aux appels ? Ou donner signe de vie ? Demandais-je d'une voix sombre, alors que je fixais le piano que m'avait offert il y a quelques décennies Carlisle, et que Esmée et lui avaient conservé dans l'espoir de me voir un jour revenir parmi eux… Ce que j'ai fini par faire d'ailleurs.

_Quoi ? Elle te manque ? Alors que tu la vois tous le jours ?_ Répliqua celle-ci, aussi énervée que moi.

-Ce n'est pas pareille. Je ne supporte plus la voir sans pouvoir lui dire quoique ce soit… _J'en ai marre de la regarder pleurer sans rien pouvoir y faire._

En effet, elle pleurait souvent ces derniers temps. Chaque nuit je décide de rester dans sa chambre jusqu'à son réveil, mais à chaque aube j'avais fini par changer d'avis. Pour être honnête, j'avais peur de sa réaction…

Dix jours que Bella refuse de voir qui que ce soit, même Angela, une de ses amies les plus chères, n'avait pas eu droit de la voir… Ni même Alice… Je commençais à penser que Bella avait découvert notre secret… J'espérais vraiment que ce… cette boule de poils n'avait pas osé le lui révéler.

-_Depuis le temps que je te tire les fesses pour qu'on la force d'accepter de nous voir… Enfin._ Je t'assure que si nous ne lui tirons pas les oreilles, on ne la reverra pas de si tôt. Repartit-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Jasper.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Je ne voulais forcer Bella à faire quoique ce soit, même pas pour me voir. Si elle ne le voulait pas, c'était parce qu'elle avait ses raison…

_C'est ce qu'elle veut. Que tu viennes la chercher. Il me semble que quelque chose la gêne et elle n'arrive pas à se décider…_ Insista ma sœur.

Quelque chose… Je commençais à caresser les touches du clavier de mon piano.

-Croyez-vous que… Qu'elle sait ?

Tout le monde me prêtait attention, désormais, alors que moi je continuais ma dure besogne. Même s'ils n'avaient pas formulé cela à voix haute, cette question leur brûlait, à eux aussi, la langue.

-Je n'en sais rien… Finit par rétorquer ma lutin de sœur.

-Ça saurait su. Cracha Rosalie, avec dédain, je lui lançais un regard peu amène. J'avais découvert le mépris qu'elle avait envers ma dulcinée.

-Non. Pas forcement. Esmée défendait Bella comme si celle-ci avait été sa propre fille. Elle n'est pas ce genre de personne, elle sait se taire… C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle sait faire le mieux…

Un doux sourire finit par succéder à l'inquiétude qui avait prit place sur son visage, lui redonnant l'éclat qu'il avait perdu il y a peu… Ma mère adorait vraiment celle que j'aimais. Nos yeux se croisèrent.

_Va la chercher… Elle nous manque beaucoup à nous aussi… _Me demanda-t-elle.

Nous nous dévisageâmes un bon moment avant que je ne me décide. Je finis par acquiescer.

Merci.

-Dépêches-toi, grand frère ! On n'a pas toute la vie ! Cria Alice qui m'attendait déjà sur le siège passager de ma nouvelle voiture. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Je te conseille de ne pas la bousiller, parce que c'est toi qui m'en payeras une autre ! L'avertis-je alors qu'elle gigotait comme un criquet faisant trembler ma Volvo.

(\__/)

( '-'=)

(") (")

On était enfin à la porte d'entrée.

Alice sonna. J'entendis mon amoureuse descendre les escaliers au triple gallots (j'eus peur qu'elle ne rencontre le plancher dans son élans, vu son agilité historique, elle était capable de trébucher grâce à ses seuls pieds et sans aucune autre aide) et finalement arriver au moment où sa mère nous ouvrait la porte d'entrée. Je la voyais à travers la tête de sa génitrice, elle était plus blanche que jamais avec des cernes autour de yeux, résultat de sa mauvaise nuit et de larmes récemment versés (à ce qu'il me semblait) et sentais son odeur emplir l'entrée.

_"Mais que t'arrive-t-il ma pauvre chérie ?"_ Pensa la mère.

-Coucou ! s'exclama ma sœur, elle aussi savait que Bella était juste à côté de nous.

-Alice ! _Dieu soit loué ! _Mais quelle surprise ! Bonjour Edward… Nous salua-t-elle. _Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma chérie ait eu un tel Apollon comme petit-ami ! Il est tellement choux !_

C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'aimais bien Madame Cullen… Quelle innocence, je voyais dans ses pensées… On aurait dit un enfant…

-_Trop « choux » ?_ Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, d'habitude on me trouve trop beau. Bonjour Madame Swan… Répondis-je, j'entendis le cœur de ma bien-aimée tambouriner dans sa poitrine dès que j'eus parler…

-Est-ce qu'on peut voir Bella ? Enchaîna ma sœur.

-Ah, euh… Elle se tourna vers sa fille (celle lui faisait signe de dire non, ponctuant avec ses lèvres)… _C'est ce qu'on va voir, chérie. _Non. Finit par répondre Renée en regardant sa fille droit dans les yeux… Ma tendre se prit la tête entre les mains. Mon cœur, quoique mort, se serra… Le fait de l'avoir vu faire ce geste à de multiples reprises en était la cause. _Faites vite ! Comprenez mon message. Bella est là ! Juste derrière cette porte ! _Madame Swan faisait exprès de nous montrer qu'elle mentait. Elle ne nous empêcherait même pas d'enlever Bella, si cela pouvait l'aider, elle continua alors, cette fois, nous fixant d'un regard profond, presque qu'aussi profond que le regard que Bella me posait parfois. Elle… Elle est sortie… Voir… Des amis… A la Push… Oui, elle est allée voir Jack… Elle reviendra plus tard…

-Ah bon ? On peut l'attendre ? Alice avait comprit le message de Madame Swan, mais voulait me laisser le loisir de m'exécuter.

Encore un petit coup d'œil.Encore un refus.

-Euh, le fait est… euh… qu'elle ne revient que…Que très, très tard dans la nuit…_ Eh bien, Edward ! C'est que t'es long à la détente ! C'est ta petite amie, bon sang ! Réagis ! _Pensa-t-elle, agacée, fixant mes prunelles. Ce fut ce qui me décida.

-Bella, je sais que tu es juste derrière cette porte. Viens ici, sinon… C'est moi qui viens te chercher. Dis-je, sans quitter sa mère du regard.

Pov Bella

_Un secret révélé est parfois plus terrible, plus dangereux qu'un volcan éveillé._

Dieu seul sait que cette phrase avait plus que du sens pour moi à cet instant… Alors que j'étais là, couchée, regardant le plafond… Songeant à tout.

Dix jours. Dix jours que je n'avais pas mis pied dehors… Dix jours que je suis rentrée à la maison, blanche comme un linge et que je m'étais précipitée dans ma chambre sans la moindre explication à donner à mes vaillants parents, au risque de finir ma vie dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

Je poussais un énième soupir. J'avais refusé de voir qui que ce soit depuis que Jack m'avait tout révélé.

_L'idiooooot ! J'aurais préféré ne rien savoir._

J'en avais marre d'éviter les êtres les plus importants de ma vie, j'en avais marre d'éviter les Cullen… Et surtout Edward. Il me manquait désespérément… Je fermais les yeux et pleurais silencieusement… Encore.

_Edward est un vampire… Voilà, pourquoi tu dois l'éviter. Pour Charlie, pour Renée, pour toi. _Ainsi avait dit Jack. Aussi froid que la glace d'Antarctique.

Sa phrase m'avait donné l'impression de coup de poignard en plein cœur. Du moins quand il me prouva qu'il ne mentait pas… Quand il me prouva que les vampires, et les Loup-garous n'étaient pas qu'un mythe, une histoire inventée par nos ancêtres mais une réalité…

C'est l'épisode de ma vie que je serais prête à tout pour oublier… Si seulement ce n'était pas vrai ! Si seulement ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Si seulement je ne l'avais pas écouté ! Si seulement je n'aimais pas… Non ! Je ne regrette pas ! J'aimais Edward et c'est tout ce qui comptait ! Je regrettais d'avoir songé regretter d'aimer Edward.

Ding ! dong !

Je sursautais. Je me levais de mon lit et dévalais les marches avec toute la prudence que j'étais capable de fournir. J'arrivais à temps, cachée par la porte d'entrée, lorsque maman ouvrait.

-Coucou ! S'exclama une voix familière.

-Alice ! Mais quelle surprise ! Bonjour Edward… Dit ma mère… Toujours intimidée par mon amoureux, cela me fit sourire.

-Bonjour Madame Swan… Répondit ce dernier… Entendre sa voix fit tressauter mon cœur …

-Est-ce qu'on peut voir Bella ?

-Ah, euh… Elle me jeta un coup d'œil, je lui fis signe de dire non, ponctuais avec mes lèvres pour qu'elle comprenne que je n'étais pas prête à recevoir qui que ce soit… Non. Dit-elle me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains, pourquoi s'y prenait-elle ainsi ? Elle est plus efficace d'habitude ! Voulait-elle leur indiquer le poteau rose…

-Elle… Elle est sortie… Voir… Des amis… Au… A… A la Push… Oui, elle est allée voir Jack… Elle reviendra plus tard…

-Ah bon ? On peut l'attendre ?

_Non, maman ! Non !_ Je fis non de la tête.

-Euh, le fait est… euh… qu'elle ne revient que…

_Non mais elle le fait exprès ou quoi ?_ Et c'était probablement le cas !

-Que très, très tard dans la nuit…

-Bella, je sais que tu es juste derrière cette porte. Viens ici, sinon… C'est moi qui viens te chercher. C'était Edward qui venait de parler.

Je manquais de faillir à toutes mes résolutions… Dont l'une d'elles était : ne pas les voir avant d'avoir pleinement posé mon choix.

Je me retournais donc, le cœur serré, et remontais vers ma chambre… Pourquoi devais-je l'éviter ? Alors que je l'aimais plus que tout ? Il était là… A porté de main…

Il fallait que je réfléchisse… Que je sache ce que je voulais… Je l'aimais, mais jusqu'à quel point l'aimais-je ? A la folie ? Jusqu'ou irais-je pour lui ? Jusqu'à lui offrir mon sang pour qu'il reste près de moi ? Que devais-je faire ? Quel choix avais-je ? Quelles étaient mes options ? Pouvais-je l'aimer en ayant peur de lui ? En fait… Avais-je peur de lui ?

-Je t'avais prévenue.

Je me retournais, choquée. Il avait osé entrer. Je dévisageais ma mère. Elle se tenait droite comme un i, me regardait droit dans les yeux avec une moue boudeuse, promesse d'une révolte future. Elle leur avait permis d'entrer, la traîtresse !

Je finis par me tourner vers celui que j'aimais. Ses yeux ocres me disaient que mon comportement le blessait… Le contrariait… L'inquiétait… Pourtant, ce n'était pas mon but. Je voulais juste du temps… Mais après dix jours de réflexion, je n'avais encore eu aucune réponse à mes questions…

-Pourquoi m'évites-tu ? Me demanda-t-il.

L'éviter ? Etais-ce ce que je faisais ? Pourtant, je n'avais pas peur…Tout ce que je voulais… C'était être avec lui… L'aimer et le chérir, quelque en était le prix. Même si nous n'étions pas naturellement destinés à nous aimer…

-J'attendais que tu viennes me chercher… Lui dis-je doucement en tendant ma main vers son visage, avant de suspendre mon geste, je ne devais pas le toucher, il ne le voulait pas et j'avais fini par comprendre pourquoi, même si cela me semblait être une bien piètre explication… J'avais envie de poser ma main sur l'interdit, le défendu.

J'avais volontairement esquivé sa question, parce que ma réponse aurait engendré d'autres questions. Comment réagirait-il si je lui disais que je savais ce qu'il était ? Très franchement je m'en foutais comme d'une guigne… Du moment qu'il restait avec moi. L'aimer m'avait fait découvrir une autre facette de moi-même… Je ne me savais si égoïste…. Je finis par enlacer ses mains avec mes doigts et posais ma tête sur son torse musclé m'imprégnant de sa douce odeur sucrée. Comment avais-je pu douter une seule seconde ? Toutes ces incertitudes me semblèrent infondées, à cet instant précis, alors qu'il me scrutait se demandant sûrement le fil de mes pensées, un éclat étrange dans les yeux.

Peu m'importait le fait qu'il était un vampire et moi, une humaine (c'est-à-dire son repas traditionnel)… Peu m'importait de finir dans son ventre, du moment qu'il voulait bien de moi près de lui… Du moment qu'il acceptait ma présence… La mort m'importait peu, je l'aimais trop pour m'en soucier.

-Je t'aime. Chuchotais-je.

A mon grand étonnement il répondit, pourtant j'avais parler très, très bas… La première chose que je découvrais (depuis que je sais leurs existences, bien sur), comme les loup-garous (ce que j'avais remarqué chez Jacob), les vampires avaient l'ouie fine…

-Et moi, encore plus. Susurra-t-il.

Il allait me poser des questions plus tard… J'allais devoir lui mentir… Par omission.

******

**Alors… Aurais-je droit à des reviews ? .**

**Asukarah**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Bonjour tout le monde, cela fait décidément longtemps que je n'ai pas poster de chapitre... Je vais tenté de me rattraper!**

**Je voulais aussi ce qui me lisent et ceux qui postent des coms ^^ (cela fait toujours plaisir!)**

**En tout cas, voici le tant attendu (j'espère) ****Chapter**** 12!!!**

**Maintenant****, ENJOY!!!**

**********

**Espace réponses aux ****reviews**

** acoco**

**Bella ne s'est pas demander si Edward est au courant pour Jack... (en fait, je n'avais pas penser à ce coté... -_-' Je vais le faire, t'inquiète) Par contre, Edward n'a pas encore revu jacob, ce qui fait qu'il ne sait absolument pas que Bella est au courant s'agissant de leur état de vampire.**

** bellardtwilight, NemoXDLOve, sophiebelier, mel, Aulandra17, alinette 74, caro30, belladu57, Patsy Vollant, edgounette: **

**Merci pour vos encouragement, ils me vont droits au coeur! :) J'espère que la suite vous plaira!**

******

Chapitre 12

_Dès que j'eus choisi, dès que je sus, dès que je compris ce que je voulais, je m'attachai à lui comme jamais je ne l'avais fait… Après tout je l'aimais… Et l'amour que j'avais pour lui était sans fond, coulant à l'infini de la source qu'était devenu mon cœur…. Puisse-t-il ne jamais me rejeter… Puisse-t-il m'aimer à jamais, car je savais que si je le perdais, inéluctablement, de douleur, je périrai. _

Pov Bella

-Ne saurais-je donc jamais la raison pour laquelle tu as disparu de la surface de la terre ? Me demandait, pour la énième fois, Edward.

Je pouffai, amusée, en entendant la frustration dans sa voix… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si curieux ? Je soupirais… Un jour, il découvrirait que je sais… Comment réagira-t-il lorsqu'il s'en rendra compte ? Mon sourire s'évanouit. Désormais, c'était ça ma question et le sujet de mes angoisses. Que fera-t-il ? Je respirai un bon coup et levai les yeux vers mon tendre petit-ami… Ses yeux étaient emplis de désarroi… d'inquiétude, aussi. Mon isolement avait dû le marquer plus que je ne l'avais imaginé. Je lui souris avec tendresse et lui disais… une partie de la vérité… Celle que j'avais décidé de lui avouer. Le reste serait pour plus tard :

-Je te l'ai pourtant déjà dit… Je ne me sentais pas assez bien… J'avais… Euh.. Un affreux mal de crâne et mon cœur me faisait souffrir…

Et c'était la pure vérité… Pour une fois que je pouvais parler le langage du sphinx D'Égypte (*) ! Lui d'ailleurs, le faisait souvent, même si désormais je comprenais mieux ces énigmes.

-Bella ! Je t'en pris ! Murmura-t-il en me faisant prisonnière de ses prunelles couleur de miel.

Son haleine sucrée et tentante vint chatouiller mes narines. Je ne pus résister, je n'en eus pas la force. Malgré les avertissements d'Edward, ce que je savais de lui, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. J'avais vraiment envie qu'il m'embrasse…

_Et s'il ne le fait pas, c'est moi qui le ferais._

Aussitôt fait que pensé (**). J'avais penché la tête vers lui avant même d'avoir songé à ce que je faisais. Lorsque je repris mes esprits, il s'était écarté et me fixait du coin de l'œil, légèrement exaspéré par mon entêtement. Je baisais la tête, honteuse :

-Dé… Commençai-je

-Non… Me coupa-t-il… C'est moi. Il se détourna comme pour me cacher une émotion que je ne pus définir, puis il se tourna vers moi. Cela fait longtemps que nous aurions dû le faire mais… Je n'ai pas ce courage. Excuse-moi.

Je fus troublée… C'était la première fois qu'il s'excusait pour quelque chose comme cela, c'était, certes, frustrant… Mais… Je me détournai et fermai ma bouche avec mes mains pour ne pas éclater de rire… En vain. C'était tellement comique ! J'avais l'impression d'être un vieux pervers qui voulait à tout prix le baiser d'une jeune et belle princesse (je riais en essayant de me convaincre que ce n'était effectivement pas ce que j'étais entrain de faire). Je tentais de ne rien imaginer, mais je ne pouvais pas ! C'était… dément ! Je me pliais en quatre devant un Edward éberlué. Heureusement qu'on était dans _notre_ prairie… Personne ne me verra délirer. A part lui.

Lorsque je fus calmée, je me redressai et collai ma joue à la sienne. J'avais réussi à le faire accepter ce genre de contact. Mes efforts étaient finalement récompensés… Même si certains mettaient plus de temps (à se finaliser) que prévus.

-Désolée, j'ai eu l'impression d'abuser de ta pureté… C'est très difficile de ne pas te voir en robe et en dentelle. Souris-je, avant de continuer, plus sérieuse. Je comprend, tu sais. Il te faut du temps… Eh bien, j'attendrai que tu sois prêt.

Nous nous tûmes un moment, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, bercés par le souffle du vent. Je soupirai et installai ma tête sur son épaule gelé. J'aurais voulu le réchauffer, mais ce n'était pas la peine. De nous deux, seule moi souffrais du froid.

-Tu t'es encore esquivée. Me rappela-t-il.

Je souris et posai un baiser sur sa joue (ça au moins, j'en avais le droit !) et me levai pour lui signifier qu'il était temps de partir. Il se faisait tard et papa devait être entrain de paniquer (Pfff… mon père et les garçons… Je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin…).

Mon amoureux me fixa un instant, le visage inexpressif…On aurait dit une statue tant son immobilité était parfaite. J'eus du remords à le laisser, ainsi, dans l'ignorance, mais si c'était comme ça que je pouvais le garder… Je lui fis un clin d'œil et fis un pas en avant sans le quitter des yeux… Promesse d'un séjour à l'hosto. Edward me sauva en grommelant, mi énervé, mi amusé :

-Tu ne changeras jamais.

Simple constatation. Je me défendis bien de répondre.

-_-_-_-_-

Pov Edward

Mon incapacité à déchiffrer son esprit était, sans nul doute, la pire chose qui m'était arrivé depuis près de cent ans d'existence… Moins j'en savais sur elle, plus j'avais envie de la connaître… Je voulais tout savoir d'elle. Le moindre de ses pensées, chaque parcelle de son esprit… Je voulais **tout** savoir.

A défaut de pouvoir lui montrer moi-même mon amour pour elle… Je la laissais me guider vers elle, me donner la force nécessaire pour résister à mes instincts primitifs… Mes instincts de prédateur… De tueur… Ces dispositions naturelles que j'avais abandonner, du moins que je tentais d'ériger et de lui cacher, seulement quelques jours après l'avoir rencontré pour la première fois…

-Hum… Edward…

Je fixai toujours l'héritière de mon cœur mort, plongée dans un sommeil profond, un sourire tendre étirant ses lèvres…

Combien j'aurais aimé savoir de quoi son rêve était fait… Je savais qu'elle rêvait de moi, mais j'aurais aimé en connaître le contenu… Entier. Je rapprochai mon visage d'elle puis fermai les yeux laissant mon odorat s'imprégner de sa flagrance… Tout mon être devait s'habituer à la force de son sang… Partant du monstre caché à l'humain avisé.

-Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix claire…

Il arrivait que ses paroles soient d'une extrême clarté… Mais cela… C'était la première fois qu'elle les prononçait… Ou du moins, que je les comprenais… Je fus heureux et peiné qu'elle m'aime à ce point… Étais-je entrain de lui réserver un passeport pour la damnation ?

Je n'avais certes pas l'intention de la faire souffrir… Je la laisserais vivre sa vie parmi ses semblables… Je m'en irai dès qu'il me serait impossible de la côtoyer… Dès qu'il serait temps pour moi de partir… Dès que mon anormalité deviendrait trop évidente… Mais…

J'entrepris de poser ma main sur sa couette, là où je devinais la sienne. Je sentis la chaleur de son corps garnir les tissus et m'atteindre. Je soupirai de contentement avant de poser ma tête près de la sienne.

-Bella… Tu es ma seule raison d'exister. Chuchotai-je.

Je la vis frissonner lorsque mon souffle, aussi froid que mon enveloppe corporelle, gagna sa joue.

Mais… Le temps qu'il me reste à passer à ses côtés…Peut-être m'aimera-elle jusqu'à la fin… Peut-être ne m'oubliera-elle jamais… Peut-être…

-_-_-_-_-

Pov Bella

Je regardais un de ces ennuyants feuilletons de maman lorsque (_Et Dieu créa les Miracles_) mon téléphone sonna. Me sauvant d'une bonne demi-heure de mortel ennui (en plus des cinq heures précédentes). Je m'esquivais de mon lieu de torture maintenant que j'avais une excuse pour le quitter. Papa me lança un regard envieux, le pauvre. En ce mercredi après midi, maman nous forçait à regarder des _films_, puisque, apparemment, c'en étaient, en famille sous prétexte qu'on passait de moins en moins de temps tous ensemble… Ce qui n'était pas faux, certes… Mon temps était presque entièrement consacré à l'élu de mon cœur.

C'était Alice qui m'appelait :

-All…

//-BELLA !// Cria-t-elle.

-OUI ! OUI ! JE SUIS LA ! Fis-je, paniquée.

//-'lut !// Je l'entendis se marrer alors que mon cœur reprenait une course normale. //-J'aurai bien voulu voir ton visage !//

-Ha ! Ha ! Très drôle Alice. Dis-je en souriant, indulgente. Tu vois, je suis pliée en quatre tellement je trouve ça… Amusant. Dis-je en détachant chaque syllabe pour lui faire clairement entendre l'ironie.

//-Tu souris, je l'entend dans ta voix.//

-Ah oui ? dis-je en souriant encore plus.

Elle ria encore tandis que je me rejoignais à elle puis, lorsque nous fumes calmées, m'annonça la raison de son appel.

//-Nous avons prévus de faire une fête samedi…//

-En quel honneur ? J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de m'inviter. Dis-je froidement.

Dieu, faisait-il deux miracles à la suite ?

//-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne viendrais pas à la fête de bienvenue dédiée à ton bien-aimé.//

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, me demandant comment ma meilleure amie faisait pour trouver les mots qui tournaient tout à son avantage… Que pouvais-je bien répondre ? Ne trouvant pas, je répliquai :

-Tu triches.

//-Non, mais si tu ne veux pas venir…//

Dis comme ça… Arg !

Je rageais. Je n'avais aucun argument pour dire non.

//-Aah dommage… Je croyais que tu voudrais être sa cavalière…//

-…

//-Si j'étais toi je viendrai… Sais-tu que nous avons invité les Delani ?//

-…

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je connaissais ces gens, enfin, je les avais rencontré une fois… Une seule fois pour dire vrai… L'année dernière.

//-Tu te souviens de Tanya ? Et bien je crois qu'elle… Enfin… Puisque tu ne viens pas…//

-Quoi ? Avec Tanya, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

//-Je crois qu'elle… Enfin…//

-Tu vas te jouer de moi encore longtemps ?

J'étais énervée par la manière grâce à laquelle elle réussissait à me manipuler… Mais je devais avouer que j'avais vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'elle voulait me dire.

L'une des qualités d'Alice, si on peut appelé ça « qualité », était, malgré cette irritante manie à faire ce qu'elle veut de qui elle veut, de ne jamais mentir… Enfin… Elle ne m'avait jamais menti sur les choses qu'elle voulait bien m'apprendre… Le plus agaçant était que c'était cette franchise qui lui permettait souvent, pour ne pas dire toujours, d'arriver à ses fins.

//-Enfin… Tanya a toujours eu un faible pour Edward… Ils ne se sont pas vu depuis longtemps et je crois qu'elle…//

-Samedi, à quelle heure ? Demandai-je, impétueuse.

Je me rappelais très vaguement des membres de la famille Delani, je ne souvenais plus laquelle des filles de cette famille s'appelait Tanya… Mais ce qui n'aurait en aucun cas échapper à ma mémoire… Etait que chaque membre de cette famille était doté d'une beauté extraordinaire… Tout autant que celle de la famille de ma meilleure amie…

//-Tu viendras ?// Me demanda une Alice plus qu'étonnée.

-Oui.

//-Super ! Prépare tes affaires ! Tu passes le week-end chez moi !//

-Alice… On est mercredi… Dis-je pour diminuer son enthousiasme (diminuer car il était intarissable), des fois qu'elle ne débarque, oubliant qu'on était en plein milieu de semaine.

//-Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ta robe. Je t'en ai, évidemment, prévu une qui t'iras à ravir.//

Croyait-elle vraiment que je faisais référence aux vêtements ? C'est mal me connaître ! Je n'y avais même pas songé.

-Bien sur… Dis-je ironique, puis rajoutais avec une réelle reconnaissance. Merci mon p'tit lutin. Car au moins, j'étais sûre de ne pas être laide quelque soit la robe qu'elle ait pu me choisir… Pourvu que je m'y sente à l'aise.

Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer qu'Edward n'aurait pas oublier les merveilleux moments qu'on avait passé ensemble… Du moins, **moi**, je les avais trouvé… Magiques… Encore plus que mes plus beau rêves… Je ne savais pas ce que lui, il en pensait… Je me mordis, presque inconsciemment, la lèvre, le cœur lourd.

Mon Dieu, je n'ai aucune chance face à elle, qui qu'elle soit.

Je ne songeais même pas demander la permission à mes parents, en ce qui concernent cette petite escapade, Alice s'en chargerait, et comme toujours, gagnera leur total consentement… Et leur bénédiction en bonus.

OoOoOoOoO

J'agitai la main en guise d'au revoir à maman. J'étais assise dans la voiture jaune vif d'Alice.

Était-ce parce que je craignais l'arrivée du jour J que le temps avait filé aussi vite ? J'étais rentrer à la maison il y a moins d'une heure pour me charger que d'un sac contenant de quoi me vêtir et l'essentiel à ma survie, c'est-à-dire, ma brosse à dent. Alice me fournirait tout ce que je n'avais emporté tels que les serviettes et autre…

Je ne savais pourquoi mais le sourire de maman m'avait l'air bien trop heureux à cet instant, alors qu'elle sortait de mon champ de vision… Je ne savais, non plus, pourquoi mais il ne me disait rien qui vaille… Enfin, j'étais peut-être entrain de devenir parano… C'est surtout l'insistance dont elle avait fait preuve pour me presser de me dépêcher et de partir qui me mit la puce à l'oreille… Ce zèle excessif ne me disait rien de bon… Enfin, passons.

Je cessai de secouer la main dès que nous prîmes le virage… et inhalai. Je tentai de me rappeler de la raison pour laquelle j'avais accepter de venir à la cérémonie qu'ils avaient prévu le lendemain soir… Je sentais que je n'y survivrai pas. Je rompis le silence qui s'étaient installé dans l'habitacle :

-Alice… Tu n'aurais pas une feuille et un stylo ? Dis-je d'une voix traînante et calme.

Si je devais mourir, valait mieux que je dise au moins au revoir à papa… Il n'était pas là quand je suis partie. L'interpellée leva les yeux au ciel et s'esclaffa avant de répondre :

-Pas besoin d'écrire une lettre d'adieu, voyons !

-Qui t'as dit que j'allai écrire une lettre d'adieu ?

Elle se tourna vers moi et me transperça de son regard… J'oubliais souvent le côté dérangeant que ces regards pouvaient avoir… Bref… Ses yeux étaient posés sur moi. Et pas sur la route… Je tiens à préciser qu'elle ne conduisait jamais en dessous des 130km/h (et d'ailleurs c'était un record ! Il avait fallu que je frôle l'infarctus pour qu'elle accepte d'atteindre ce seuil) … Elle me regardait moi. Pas la route.

Je me crispai et m'enfonçai dans mon fauteuil. Avant même que je ne dise quoi que ce soit, elle se détourna, un sourire amusé plaqué à ses lèvres.

-T'ai-je déjà dit que tu étais marrante quand tu t'y mettais ?

-Tu trouves ça marrant, toi, de lire l'angoisse sur le visage de ta meilleure amie ? Demandai-je en reprenant des couleurs.

-Je trouves ça marrant, moi, le fait qu'après tant d'années passées à mes côtés, tu ne fasses pas confiances à mes sens. Même les yeux fermés, je ne rentrerai jamais dans un arbre… Sauf, bien sûr, si je le décide. Je peux te montrer si tu veux.

-Non, Merci ! Je passe ! _Elle en a des bonnes, celle-là !_

Nous arrivâmes enfin… Je ne m'en rendis compte que lorsque le moteur s'arrêta de ronronner. J'avais décidé de fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir le paysage défiler à toute vitesse. Au moins comme ça, je ne verrais rien.

Edward nous attendaient, Un grand sourire au lèvres, debout devant la grande porte. Il vint m'ouvrir la portière.

-Et moi, tu ne m'ouvre pas la porte ? Demanda Alice, faussement vexée.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, mais se départit de toute répartie. Lorsque nous fûmes à l'intérieur, Rosalie, qui était assise sur un des fauteuils du salon se leva, comme une fleur et sans m'accorder un seul regard monta les escalier, sûrement pour aller dans sa chambre.

-Fais comme si tu ne l'avait pas vu. Me conseilla Edward. Elle voulait te donner connaissance de sa présence mais qu'elle ferait comme si toi tu n'étais pas là.

Je tentai un sourire d'excuse, que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Mon amoureux semblait en colère contre sa sœur.

-Ne lui en veut pas… Elle a toujours détesté ma compagnie… Je sais à quoi m'attendre… Sa colère n'en fut que plus intense… Je changeai de sujet. Où sont les autres ?

-Sortis, ils…

-Seront là à dix-neuf heure trois. Finit Alice… Avec sa précision coutumière.

Nous ne nous formalisâmes pas plus que cela, mon amoureux m'entraîna dans la cuisine, me présenta toute la cuisine dans l'espoir de me faire manger quelque chose, bien que je l'eus assuré que je n'avais pas encore faim… Puis il me proposa de venir faire un peu de piano… Je le trouvais bien stressé, peut-être était-ce une impression…

Mon inquiétude s'intensifia lorsque je remarquais le regard exaspéré qu'il lançait au lutin qui lui servait de sœur et que celle-ci répondait avec l'un de ses innocents regards qui, avec le temps j'avais compris, ne présageaient rien de bon, avant de pouffer et de monter dans sa chambre.

Je ne savais si c'était dans l'espoir de nous laisser un peu d'intimité, à Edward et moi, ou d'échapper aux interrogations qui fourmillaient désormais dans mon esprit… En tout cas, dès qu'elle fut partie, j'oubliais vite ce petit moment de tourment…

A dix-neuf heure maman m'appela.

//-Alors chérie, tout se passe bien j'espère…//

-Oui, oui…

//-Tu as salué à tout le monde de ma part, j'espère..//

-Ils te disent bonjours aussi.

//-En fait, j'ai mis quelque chose dans ton sac, je pense que tu vas en avoir besoin.//

-Ah bon ?

//-Regarde.//

Je dus descendre dans la salle de séjour (je l'avais quitté parce que Jasper et Emmett, surtout ce dernier, faisaient un raffut épouvantable devant la wii) il était sur le fauteuil. Edward me fit un sourire avant de se remettre dans le jeu comme ses frère. Je m'assis et posais mon sac sur mes jambes me mis au travail.

//-Tu l'as trouvé ?//

-Pas encore.

//-Alors ?//

-Ce ne serait pas plus simple que tu me dises de quoi il s'agit ?

//-…//

-Pfff…

Je dus vidé mon sac. C'est alors qu'un carton roula jusqu'au sol. Je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir pris… Je le fixais un instant, pas sur de ce que je lisais…

P.. P… Pré…

Aaah !

Je me laissais tomber sur l'infâme chose… Dans l'ultime espoir de le cacher à la vue de quiconque. Affolée, mon regard se porta instinctivement vers mon bien-aimé. Quel ne fut pas mon embarras quand je remarquai la surprise dans son regard et surtout l'amusement dans celui du nounours qu'il avait pour frère. Emmett n'était pas de ceux qui, communément, nous appelons discrets… A mon plus grand étonnement, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche… L'espoir qu'il n'ait rien vu commença à germer dans mon esprit.

//-Alors, tu l'as trouvé ?//

Je serai les dents, j'avais chaud, et remis tout mon bazar dans mon sac et y introduit, de la manière la plus discrète, 'la chose'. Je quittais la salle qui devenait trop petite et n'oubliais pas de l'emmener avec moi dans mon exil.

//-Bella ?//

-Mamaaaaaannn.. Grondais-je. Comment… Tu… Qu'est-ce que…

//-Ça s'appelle des « préservatifs », ma chérie…//

-Je sais, c'était marqué sur le carton.

//-Si jamais tu veux en racheter..// Je l'entendis glousser.

-Maman. N'es-tu pas, en tant que mère responsable… Commençai-je d'une voix sourde, j'étais abasourdie et extrêmement embarrassée,… Elle me coupa.

//-Je les ai acheté spécialement pour toi.//

-Ma… Si jamais papa apprenait…

//-Pff !! Tu es vraiment naïve ! Crois-tu, _vraiment_, qu'on ait attendu le mariage ton père et moi ?//

-… J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer mais ne trouvais rien à dire. Elle pouffa puis enchaîna :

//-Tu sais lorsqu'on se retrouve seul avec celui qu'on aime… Seuls dans l'obscurité total…// Elle soupira. // On se rend alors compte qu'en fait nous ne sommes rien d'autre que des animaux… Tu te rendras compte qu'il n'y a rien de plus doux, de plus merveilleux, de plus..//

J'entendis ricaner à l'autre bout du couloir… Cela me réveilla… Je devais arrêter cette… fillette que j'avais pour mère.

-A dimanche maman. Je rappellerai dès que j'en aurai le temps.

Je raccrochais afin de ne pas entendre la suite de son énumération. Je fixais mon portable quelques instants. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que ma propre mère m'ait offert ce genre de chose. Je fermai les yeux puis soupirai :

Ma mère était une vrai adolescente. Il m'arrivait même, parfois, de douter du fait qu'elle fut véritablement ma mère… Bien que j'éprouvais pour elle une affection profonde…

La soirée passa très vite. Vint alors l'heure d'aller se coucher. Alors que je prenais mon bain ultime afin de préparer mon voyage dans le pays des songes, des pensées divers et variées envahirent mon crâne, mais toutes avaient un point commun : mon tourment. Ô combien, je redoutais l'arrivée du lendemain… Ô combien, je redoutais cette fête. Ce cris de désespoir me suivi jusqu'au salon, là où attendait patiemment Emmett et Alice qui faisait leur dernière manœuvre. Edward partit dans le garage dépoussiéré un peu. Je songeais le rejoindre mais étant donné que je sortais à peine de la douche…

-Alors sœurette, que t'arrive-t-il ? T'es toute pâle ! Rugit la voix d'Emmett, me faisant sursauter.

Contrairement à sa copine, ma relation avec lui était très… Fraternelle. Il m'adore ! Et c'était réciproque, entre nous il y avait bien plus qu'une simple amitié. On s'aimait comme frère et sœur. Parfois, j'en viens à oublier qu'il n'est pas réellement mon frère… Malgré tous ses défauts, c'était un mec hyper gentil et protecteur.

-C'est l'idée de dormir dans la même chambre qu'Edward qui t'effraie autant ?

-Quoi ? Ha ! ha ! T'as de l'humour Em ! Je dors avec Alice, comme convenue.

-Comment ça, comme convenue ?

-Pourquoi ? Edward dort dans la chambre ultérieurement appelée « chambre d'amis » non ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas m'obliger de dormir sur le canapé, si ?

-Il est hors de question que je perde ne serait-ce une seule soirée avec mon chéri.

Je lui lançais un regard offusqué, tentant de paraître aussi convaincante qu'elle lorsqu'elle s'y mettait.

-Je n'y crois pas… Tu…

-Mais bien sur rien ne t'empêche de dormir dans la chambre de mon frère. Elle me fit un sourire taquin. Tu en as envie. J'en suis sûre.

Que devais-je répondre à cela ? Évidemment que j'en avais envie. Mais aussi je redoutais de me retrouver seule avec lui. Dans le noir, seuls… Kyaaaaah ! Je me dissimulais derrière les règles posées par les hommes.

-Ce ne serait pas convenable.

-Pourtant, tu t'es bien équipée… O ka zou (Au cas où). Ajouta Emmett.

Je me sentie rougir violemment. Rien ne lui échappe. Comment avais-je pu pensé qu'il n'avait pas vu ? Et Edward ? Avait-il vu aussi ? Oh non… Je ne pourrais plus affronter ses yeux ! L'ours partit d'un rire tonitruant qui secoua toute la résidence.

-Tais-toi, tu vas réveiller ceux qui dorment déjà… Je réfléchis un instant. Bon bah, je dors sur le canapé, alors. Dis-je en soupirant.

Après tout, les courbatures, ce n'est pas si terribles quand on y pense, une demi-journée à deux jour pour s'en remettre ce n'est pas grand chose.

-Il en est hors de question. Susurra une voix derrière moi. Le canapé, c'est moi qui y dors.

-Mais non, Ed… Tu n'as pas à…

-Que d'entendre votre discours qui risque de durer une bonne heure, pourquoi, étant donné qu'aucun de vous ne veut que l'autre prenne le canapé, vous prenez le lit. Nous départagea, en parfait diplomate, Alice.

Je répliquais avec ferveur qu'il en était hors de question plus durement que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Il m'a sembla que ce fut cela qui blessa mon amoureux… Il devait se demander la raison pour laquelle je répugnais à… Je répugnais ??? Non, pas du tout ! Etre avec lui est la chose que je souhaite le plus au monde mais… Lui ? En fait, j'avais peur de me retrouver seule avec lui… Pas à cause de sa nature, j'avais l'habitude de la distance que nous mettions entre le monde et nous, ces moments d'intimité que nous partagions lorsque nous allions dans **notre **prairie, sur **notre **table dans le réfectoire… Nous n'avions cependant jamais atteint la phase du baiser… Et me retrouver, ainsi, seule avec lui… Dans sa chambre… Être seule avec lui ne me dérangeait pas en ce fait même… Mais le fait de l'être avec lui dans sa chambre me dérangeait. Comme si… C'était comme si on subissait une sorte d'accélération dans le temps et que tout m'échappait… Je ne voulais rien rater, je voulais tout voir et vivre avec lui.

-Etant donné que, effectivement, je n'accepterai pas que tu ais des courbatures par ma faute, j'accepte de partager ta chambre. Dis-je.

-Tu n'as pas à te sentir obligée…

-Qui a dit que c'était le cas ? Demandai-je avec un sourire et un ton que je voulais aguicheurs.

Il fixa mes lèvres un instant puis se détourna. La froideur de ce geste me vexa, pourtant j'eus l'impression que ma tentative avait réussi. Nous prîmes congé d'Alice et Emmett :

-Dormez bien les tourtereaux… Si _jamais_, vous dormez, je veux dire. On ne pouvait décemment pas s'en tirer sans une remarque de ce genre avec Emmett… C'est plus fort que lui il faut (toujours) qu'il parle. Au fait Bella, garde ton sac à portée de main, on sait _jamais_.

Je fis comme si je n'avais rien entendu même si mon visage me trahit sûrement.

Idiot.

J'avais laissé Edward guider mes pas… Je ne me rendis compte de l'endroit où je me trouvais que lorsqu'il me dit, de manière tranchante :

-Couche-toi.

-Euh…

Je ne compris pas ce qui le m'étais dans cet état… Il semblait m'en vouloir… Qu'avais-je fais ? Je restais comme une idiote, debout, le fixant, tentant de comprendre ce qui pouvait le mettre d'aussi mauvaise humeur… Il combattit mon regard puis, soupirant, se détendit :

-Dors, tu en as bien besoin.

Il tapa sur le matelas pour m'inviter à y poser mon derrière. Je l'examinais pendant quelques secondes puis obéis. Mais après qu'il m'est couvert de la grosse couette, il se dirigea vers la porte.

-Où vas-tu ? Questionnai-je bêtement, un pincement tiraillait mon cœur.

-Aucune importance contente toi de…

-Il était convenu qu'on dormirait ensemble…

-Bella… Il soupira. Crois-moi, ne te sens…

-Mais, j'ai envie de dormir avec toi. Il me fit un sourire mauvais (bien que cela eut le dont de le rendre bien plus qu'attirant), faussement amusé, avant de se détourner. Euh… Je veux dire… Je ne veux pas que tu partes… Reste. Il ne s'arrêta pas, pour autant. _Ne me tournes pas le dos…_Je t'en pris…Cette dernière repartie l'immobilisa. Tu restes ?

Il soupira puis éteignit la lumière, nous fûmes immédiatement plongés dans les ténèbres. J'attendis les yeux ouverts fixant le plafond bien que je ne le voyais pas. S'il partait…

-Edward ?

Un poids se fit sentir soudainement. Ne m'y attendant pas, bruit de surprise sortit de ma bouche.

-Désolé. S'excusa Edward, pour ce petit coup de frayeur.

Il alluma la lampe de chevet. La première chose que je vis ce fut ses yeux, tels des soleils et de par la chaleur qui émanait de leurs rayons, me criaient l'amour de leur propriétaire. J'en fus instantanément adoucie. Je décidais de ne pas lui demander la raison de cette rancœur que j'avais ressentie en lui précédemment… Je lui souris :

-Alors tu restes ?

-Comment puis-je laisser une charmante princesse qui me supplie de lui tenir compagnie ?

-Une charmante princesse, hein ? Je ne réussis pas, même si je ne lui donnais aucun visage, à ne pas penser à ma redoutable rivale. Edward dût lire l'inquiétude sur moi :

-Je te rassure, pour moi, il n'existe qu'une unique princesse… Et dans mon cœur, cette princesse c'est toi.

-Arrête de mentir. Dis-je, en soulevant un sourcil. On me l'a déjà servit.

-Mais je ne mens pas. Je te trouve… très belle. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui frôle ta splendeur…

-Endors-toi. Tu divagues. _Il se moque de moi ?_ Une bonne nuit de repos te feras le plus grand bien.

Il me fit un sourire ironique puis se coucha, posa sa tête sur son oreiller, sans me quitter des yeux. Il finit par ouvrir ses bras, je m'y blottis. Je me sentais bien comme ça. L'atmosphère s'était détendue, de ce fait, je ne m'en rendis même pas compte lorsque Morphée m'emporta dans le royaume des songe.

OoOoOoOoO

Pov Alice

-Bella, arrête de t'agiter… Je n'arrive pas à fixer correctement l'épingle ! M'écriai-je.

Ma pauvre amie ne cessait de gigoter, tout son corps était contrôlé par le stresse qui la tiraillait. Ah, ces humains, à s'alarmer pour si peu !

-Mais je ne t'ai jamais dit de me la mettre. Riposta-t-elle, je fronçais les sourcils.

-Mais c'est tellement mieux. Il faut bien que ce soit parfait. Rétorquai-je en ajustant sa robe un peu mieux. Hum… Je me mis face à elle pour admirer le résultat. La robe que je lui avais offert, bleue marine, s'accordait à merveille avec son teint. La robe centrait juste en dessous de la poitrine, elle ressortait bien ses formes, bien que souvent cachées par son horrible coupe-vent, lui donnant l'allure d'un reine. _Parfait._ Une allure que ses cheveux, si jamais je ne m'en occupait pas, risquait d'engloutir. Maintenant, éduquons ta crinière.

-Je te préviens, elle est indomptable.

-Peut-être avec toi, elle ne saura me résister. J'ai des doigts de fée, tu sais ?

-Je viens de le découvrir.

J'entrepris le peignage.

-Nom d'un chien, tu pourrais au moins les peigner au milieu ! M'exclamai-je au bout d'un moment.

Je ne voulais pas faire mal à Bella, mais je me rendais compte qu'elle allait devoir souffrir… Si ses cheveux avaient un semblant ligature au lycée, c'était (seulement et simplement) parce qu'elle prenait le temps que pour les brosser aux endroits visibles.

Quelle sotte !

Elle ne répondit rein. Bien que l'envie de lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure (histoire de lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer) fut forte, je pris soin d'être la plus douce possible.

Le résultat me plut. Je lui avais fait un chignon et avais fait en sorte que certaines mèches de cheveux s'échappent. De manière réfléchie, bien sur. Le tout me combla.

-Et enfin le maquillage ! J'ouvris tous mes tiroirs. Alors, lequel tu préfères ?

-Euh… Tu me demandes de choisir ?

-Oui. Quelle couleur veux-tu essayer ?

-Euh… Je soupirais, puis finis par choisir pour elle.

-Celle-ci t'ira à ravir : sa douce couleur valorisera ton teint quasiment blanc, et celle-là ressortira la beauté et la profondeur de tes prunelles. Elle sembla chercher quoi dire, puis se décida.

-Très poétique.

Je soupirai, la pauvre, cette journée allait de lui être éprouvante… Emotionnellement, s'entend. Je me demandais presque si j'avais bien fait de lui forcer la main…

******

*Les Sphinx ne parlent qu'en énigme… J'espère que vous comprenez ce que je veux dire par le langage du sphinx d'Egypte ^^

**Si j'ai employé le verbe faire et penser dans la phrase dans cet ordre, c'est qu'il y a une raison… Notez la différence entre "aussitôt fait que pensé" et "aussitôt pensé que fait" ^^

Au fait, concernant les descriptions (de coiffure et de vêtements)… Je me rend compte que je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, je vais devoir m'améliorer -_-'

Et concernant les maquillage, étant donné que je ne me maquille quasiment jamais… Je n'ai aucune connaissance en cette matière…

**Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous remercie, très chers lecteurs, pour votre patience et j'espère poster le chapitre suivant très prochainement :)**

**Sinon, aurai-je droit à vos reviews ?**

**PS : jetez un œil, ici, si le prochain chapitre tarde -_-'**

**- ****/fanfics/Livres-Romans/T/Twilight/Destinée-à**

**PPS: N'hesitez pas à me questionner, suggérer, critiquer, apprécier... Bref! Dites moi tout! Vous avez de la chance, même les anonymes sont invités ;)**

**Allé, je vous laisse!**

**Kisu**

**Asukarah**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Ohayo ! This is a new chapter!**

**Alors cette rentrée ? J'espère qu'elle se passe bien Et ces festivités ? Et surtout, les vacances ? (moi, mon lit commence à me manquer sérieusement ^^)**

**Enfin… Je voulais vous souhaiter joyeux noël (en retard mais bon…) et bonne année ! **

**Me revoilà après quelques décennies d'absence...**

**Il faut croire que mes bébés deviennent de plus en plus… Hum…**

Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez ^^

**********

Chapitre XIII

Pov Bella

Je les dévisageais sans pouvoir me retenir… Je n'arrivais pas à jouer l'aveugle, tant ma détresse était grande. Je venais à peine de me lever pour aller aux toilettes qu'elle avait rétréci la distance qui les séparait car j'avais prit soin, bien entendu, de me mettre entre elle et mon amoureux… Je fis de mon mieux pour rester impassible lorsque je revins… Prendre mon dû. Je ne lui demandai pas de se pousser, ma… Jalousie aurait été trop évidente… Je me posais sur les jambes d'Edward, m'appliquant à mettre un espace convenable entre la cuisse de mon chéri et de la _sienne_… Je posais un baiser sur la mâchoire d'Edward. Près de la bouche avant de coller mon dos contre son torse et entourer ses bras autour de moi. Tanya me lança un regard mécontent.

_Ben tiens !_

J'affrontai d'abord son regard puis me détendis lorsqu'il resserra, délicatement, notre étreinte… Si doucement que j'eus l'impression qu'il me prenait pour une poupée de porcelaine. Je me lovais, presque inconsciemment, un peu plus contre lui, un demi-sourire étirant mes lèvres. Je frissonnai un peu lorsque son souffle glacé vint caresser ma gorge… Et encore plus lorsque je sentis le bout de son nez me toucher… Il s'éloigna tout de suite à ma plus grande déception… Je me repris vite et engageai la discussion avec mon amoureux :

-**Que penses-tu de la déco ?**

-**Alice en a trop fait. **Répondit-il, exaspéré.

-**Comme d'habitude !** Riais-je. Et encore ce n'est que le début, elle va t'obliger, d'ici peu de temps, de la laisser s'occuper de ta garde robe. Un conseil : ne la laisse pas faire.

En disant cela je vis Alice, qui était à l'autre bout de la salle, se tourner vers moi et me lancer un regard irrité comme si, malgré le brouhaha ambiant, elle m'avait entendu. Je me retournais en pouffant, je rajoutai :

-**Tu risquerais de le regretter.**

-**Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur mes gardes.** Dit-il en se joignant à mon rire.

Nous nous tûmes pour nous contempler… Ou du moins, moi, je le contemplais… J'eus l'impression qu'il faisait de même, mais bon… Ce pouvait tout aussi bien être qu'un fantasme… Mon fantasme... Après tout, qu'avait-il à contempler en ma personne ? Je n'étais ni belle ni attirante… Mon sourire dû se transformer en une grimace lorsque mes yeux tombèrent sur Vénus… Je retins un soupir indigent…

-**Tu veux danser ? **Me demanda Edward.

Je remarquai alors que la musique s'était faite plus douce... Rien de mieux pour danser en amoureux... Danser... Moi ?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite... Danser ? Le meilleur moyen de m'humilier moi-même devant ma plus grande rivale... Nous nous levâmes mais j'hésitais à le suivre sur la piste...

Au fur et à mesure qu'on en approchait, mes yeux s'agrandissaient d'une terreur ridicule... Mais tout à fait justifié. Il me tendis la main mais alors que je me décidai de la prendre on me le piqua... Encore _elle._

-**Ben alors, si t'as pas envie de danser, vas attendre un peu là-bas... On revient.**

Je l'aurais fusillé des yeux mais même si j'étais irritée par son comportement, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui être reconnaissante. Au moins, je n'avais pas dit non à Edward... D'ailleurs, celui-ci me scruta un instant... Et vit la joie que j'avais eu… Il serra les mâchoires puis prit Tanya par la taille.

_Ça fait mal..._

Il ne m'accorda plus un regard...

_De mieux en mieux..._

J'essayais d'ignorer le pincement dans mon cœur... J'avais le ventre noué.

_Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis entrain de le perdre !_

Je suivis le conseil de Tanya et attendis patiemment que la musique finisse... Cela arriva... Et enchaîna une autre. Ils ne revinrent pas... Au bout d'une énième musique, j'avais abandonné l'idée et l'espoir qu'ils reviennent... Et, en effet, ils ne revinrent pas. Ils semblaient en pleine discussion... Même s'ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup.

J'eus la merveilleuse idée de les détailler... Ils étaient... Divins... Je devais me l'avouer. Ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble... Je ne parle pas que du physique… Elle semblait vraiment _l_'aimer.

Mes sourcils devaient sûrement être froncés, j'étais énervée et désespérée... A quoi jouaient-ils ? Ou plutôt…

_A quoi joue-t-il ?_

Je voulus tout bonnement faire semblant de les ignorer. Il finirait bien (du moins, j'espérais) par se souvenir que j'étais là et que c'était moi **sa** partenaire…

Mais au moment où je vis la tête de Tanya s'avancer vers celle de **mon** 'petit-ami', je ne pus m'empêcher de sauter de ma chaise, le visage rouge d'une rage que je n'avais jamais ressentie, mes mains formant deux poings qui n'attendaient que le signal de commande, et fixai la scène… Impuissante. Elle se tourna vers moi au dernier moment... Nos yeux se croisèrent puis les miens papillotèrent vers mon soi-disant soupirant. Il souriait, achevant mon cœur au passage, tendrement en la regardant.

Je serrai les dents puis ils disparurent de mon champs de vision.

Pov Tanya

Pfff…

Décidément, cette fille était trop coincée. Rien de plus facile !

Je vais le reconquérir (*) en moins de deux !

Je les regardais avancer vers la piste de danse.

_Elle ne dansera pas._

Soit elle avait peur de danser, soit c'était l'idée de danser avec celui que j'aimais qui la rebutait tant. L'idiote, cela aurait été plus simple de dire qu'elle en avait pas envie ! Enfin, loin de me déranger.

_Je crois que je vais faire une bonne action. Je vais la sortir de ce pétrin._

Je me levais et glissai vers eux, j'arrivai à temps pour prendre la mains d'Edward et dis à_ la créature_ :

-**Ben alors, si t'as pas envie de danser, vas attendre un peu là-bas... On revient.**

Elle en fut soulagée. J'étais étonnée que la chasse fut si facile. Peut-être que cette humaine ne tenait pas tant que ça à Edward. Quelle hypocrite ! Et dire qu'elle était sur le point de me le soutirer ! J'étais sûre que la seule chose qu'elle aimait chez lui était son physique. Finalement, elle n'était pas différentes de ces autres humaines, si ce n'est ce don de protection qu'elle semblait détenir… Toutes pareilles ! Toujours aussi matérielles !

A mon plus grand bonheur Edward me prit par la taille. J'en fus toute chamboulée. Nous finîmes par être face-à-face.

_Il reviendra à la raison. Il finira un jour ou l'autre par se rendre compte que je suis celle qu'il lui faut._

-**Arrête avec ça.** Murmura-t-il.

-**Quoi ?**

-**Il y a certaines choses auxquelles tu devrais ne plus penser.**

_Et puis quoi encore ? Peu importe le temps que cela prendra. Je t'attendrai. J'ai toute l'éternité pour ça. _Pensai-je en plongeant dans ses pupilles.

Il eut un air peiné, mais ne rajouta rien. Au moment où la musique changeait je fis en sorte qu'on ne quitta pas la piste. Bien que je fus dans ses bras, je voyais bien que son esprit était ailleurs… Je savais vers qui il était tourné.

_Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? _Demandai-je.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-**L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore.** Dit-il simplement.

_Me voilà bien avancée. _Pensai-je, sarcastique.

Il réprima un sourire.

_Elle est morte de jalousie, _lui fis-je remarquer.

Je sentais ses auras meurtrières m'assaillir de toutes parts… Je fus heureuse que les regard meurtriers ne brûlaient pas… Il sourit à ma réflexion. Apparemment, il aimait.

-**Elle n'est peut-être pas si indifférente au fait que je danse avec toi.** Murmura-t-il.

_A quel point êtes-vous proches ?_ Il sembla ne pas comprendre ma question. _Vous êtes vous déjà embrassé ?_ Il s'assombrit aussitôt, j'en profitai. _Ce serait trop dur, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne supporterai pas avoir le liquide que tu désire tant si exposé à toi. Tu risquerais de craquer… _Mes yeux portèrent presque inconsciemment vers ses lèvres avant de replonger dans ses prunelles._ Une fois de plus, il semble qu'il est plus sain et moins dangereux pour nous trois, et surtout pour elle, que tu m'ouvres ton cœur… Laisse-moi te conquérir. Je ferai de toi le plus heureux des hommes…_

J'approchai mon visage du sien. Le crissement d'une chaise m'arrêta, je me retournai et rencontrai un visage déformé par la colère et une douleur profonde… Je me rendis compte que c'était Bella. Nos yeux restèrent un moment soudés. Juste un petit laps de temps… Juste ce qu'il fallait pour que je sois assaillie par le remord… Sentiment que j'éjectai de suite. C'était elle ou moi. Il n'y avait pas de place pour deux. Elle fixa Edward. Plus longtemps. Son visage prit un coloris inquiétant… Etait-ce coutumier que les humains changeassent de teint aussi vite ?

-**C'est une proposition tentante… Mais je doutes pouvoir être heureux avec une autre personne qu'**_**elle**_**.**

Je l'examinai. Je n'eus pas la force de le contredire… Je ravalais ma peine et le serrai contre moi. Si je devais souffrir, je ne voulais pas être seule. Je le retenais pour l'empêcher de _**la**_rejoindre. Edward est un gentleman. Il n'abandonnerait pas une femme qui pleure dans ses bras. Si ?

Pov Alice

_M'en mêler… ne pas m'en mêler… M'en mêler… ne pas m'en mêler… M'en mêler… ne pas m'en mêler…_

J'observai du coin de l'œil l'évolution des évènements, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire… C'est que Edward pouvait se révéler être le dernier des crétins… Ne se rendait-il pas compte que son comportement blessait **ma** sœur !

_A quoi il joue ?_

Jasper caressa mon bras.

-**Il s'amuse à la rendre jalouse. **Chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille.

-**Tu lis dans mes pensées, maintenant ?**

-**Non, tes sentiments n'ont, simplement, aucun secret pour moi.** Dit-il, las. **Il exagère…** Ajouta-t-il en se tourna vers Bella (mais bien sur, il parlait d'Edward).

Celle-ci était accoudée à une table, fixant un point inexistant sur le plafond, le regard vide. Je l'aurais trouvé drôle à garder la bouche ouverte de cette façon mais son visage, si animé d'habitude ayant perdu tout expression, trahissait son profond désespoir ôtant tout humour à cette vision…

En tout cas, il y avait au moins une qui s'amusait de cette situation.

-**C'est ce qu'on appelle "être de marbre". Ainsi donc elle aussi pouvait l'être ! **Se moqua Rosalie alors que je la fusillai du regard, elle rejoignit son amoureux en ricanant..** Je n'aurai même pas à me fatiguer pour l'obliger de rentrer, Edward se charge de tout !**

Et en plus, elle en était fière, cette sauterelle ! (**)

Je n'avais pas trop envie de m'étendre sur le sujet _Rose_, de ce fait, je revins sur mon souci premier.

-**Il découvre les joies que procure la jalousie de…**

Il se reprit en voyant le regard que je lui avais lancé.

-**Enfin... Je veux dire, la joie qu'on a de se sentir aimé…**

-**Il est détraqué.** Dis-je d'une voix sourde.

-**Non. Juste amoureux. **Murmura-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

A ce moment là, Bella se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie.

Je me pressai dans sa direction.

-**Où vas-tu ? **Lui demandai-je, je connaissais déjà la réponse mais je voulais simplement lui rappeler que j'étais là, si jamais elle voulait de ma compagnie.

-**Je… Au parc…**

C'est comme cela qu'on appelait notre petit jardin… Une partie de nos terres, à part la maison, qui indiquait la présence de personnes vivants dans les lieux.

Je voulus la retenir mais elle enchaîna, plus maître d'elle-même.

-**J'ai besoin d'être seule…** Sa voix cassa au mauvais moments. **Je reviens tout à l'heure. **Reprit-elle après avoir respiré un bon coup.

Je serai les dents en la regardant sortir. Je filai chercher son (horrible) coupe-vent et la rejoignis en le lui tendant.

Elle le prit et s'en alla sans un regard. Je me retournai vers le _coupable_ et m'avançai vers lui dans le seul but de lui rendre la raison.

Je fus tôt arrivée à sa hauteur.

-**Edward. J'ai à te parler. **Dis-je d'un ton sans relique.

Il me lança un regard d'excuse, Tanya le retint. Je l'appréciais d'habitude mais je ne pouvais la regarder blesser ma meilleure amie sans lui en vouloir.

-_Tu l'auras voulu. _**Et bien figure-toi, Edward, que pendant que **_**Monsieur**_** joue au paon, sa dulcinée risque de rentrer chez elle sans même qu'il s'en rende compte.**

-**Bella ?**

-**Non, ****Franck Einsten.** _Idiot._ **Tu te rends compte qu'elle vient de partir sans que tu t'en rendes compte ?**

-**Elle est rentrée chez elle ?**

_Ah, il commence à revenir sur Terre ! Tu étais tellement obnubilé par tes propres sentiments que tu n'as même pas essayé de comprendre ce que, elle, elle pouvait ressentir à te regarder passer tout ce temps avec Tanya. Te rends-tu compte qu'elle craignait, plus que tout, ce que tu as eu l'air de vouloir lui faire comprendre depuis tout à l'heure ?_

-**Elle est vraiment rentrée ? **Il semblait affolé par cette perspective.

Le crétin, cela aurait même été mieux si c'était cela, il aurait eu une bonne leçon.

-**Non, elle s'est retirée pour prendre l'air. **_Tu me déçois, Edward. Tu me déçois vraiment. _Je le fusillais du regard.

-**Où est-elle allée ?**

_Dans le parc._

Tanya soupira avant de le libérer. Elle le regarda disparaître dans la foule et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, suivie de Carmen et Irina.

J'en fus triste. Je n'avais pas à lui en vouloir… Elle aussi, elle aimait mon frère. Elle aussi, elle aimerait qu'il l'aime… Malheureusement… Il fallait qu'il choisisse. Bien que ce n'était pas à moi de choisir, je préférai mille fois qu'Edward choisisse Bella et non Tanya… C'était avec Bella qu'il devait être. Bella et personne d'autre.

Pov Edward

J'arrivai à destination. Un unique lampadaire éclairait les lieux donnant un air presque irréel à toutes les ombres, les rendant presque palpables sans pour autant être effrayants… Enfin… Cela dépend de la définition qu'on avait de « effrayant ». Moi, je me sentais parfaitement à l'aise, ici. Je finis par me tourner vers elle.

Elle était assise sur l'une des balançoires, les yeux fermés. Son visage, légèrement incliné, reposait sur l'une des chaînes. Elle semblait apprécier les gouttes de pluie qui se jetaient sur sa frimousse… je restai l'observer, je ne sais combien de temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle frisonne à cause du vent… Malgré son coupe-vent, elle avait froid… J'enlevai mon manteau et le posai sur ses épaules. Elle ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut de frayeur mais dès qu'elle se rendit compte que c'était moi, elle les referma sans un mot en fronçant les sourcils.

_Ok…_

Je restai debout en face d'elle en la fixant. Elle semblait décidée à ne pas m'adresser la parole… Je soupirai et m'agenouillai.

-**Bella ?** Elle fit comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendu. **Je suis désolé.**

Comme elle persistait à garder cet air absent, je posais ma main sur son genou. Elle trembla légèrement, se leva pour aller s'asseoir sur le banc à quelque pas de moi…

Son visage était le masque de sa douleur… Bien qu'elle essaya de le cacher, je le voyais parfaitement…

J'aurais préféré qu'elle éclate… Qu'elle me crie qu'elle m'en veut de l'avoir laisser pendant la soirée seule alors qu'elle était là pour moi… Qu'elle me hurle qu'elle m'en voulait d'avoir dansé aussi longtemps avec Tanya alors que c'était _elle_ ma petite amie… Car, comme ça, j'aurais pu me justifier…

Je la rejoignis… Et me plantai devant elle, une fois de plus.

-**C'est toi que j'aime, Bella.** Lui dis-je.

Elle refusa de me regarder, se bornant à garder les yeux clos. Je m'assis près d'elle. Attendant qu'elle accepte enfin de m'adresser la parole.

Au bout d'un moment elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa le ciel, accablée… La première expression qu'elle affichait sans tentée de cacher ses sentiments depuis que je l'avais trouvé.

Elle me lança un regard surpris lorsqu'elle remarqua ma présence… Croyait-elle que j'étais parti ? Elle soupira avant de poser sa tête contre mon épaule comme pour se prouver que j'étais bien là. Elle finit par parler.

-**J'aime la pluie. **Je ne dis pas mot qu'elle enchaîna. **C'est probablement pour cela que j'aime autant Forks… Cette petite ville au beau milieu de nul part… Loin de l'acharnement médiatique… Loin des grandes villes… Loin de… Tout… Ici, je me sens en sécurité… Comme si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre… **Elle parlait, elle parlait… Je compris que c'était sa manière à elle pour se donner un minimum de consistance. **Avant, pour moi l'amour ne relevait que des contes de fées et de la science-fiction… Je ne savais pas ce que c'était… Les film ne le montrait pas assez bien…**

Elle se tut et plongea dans ses pensées. Des pensées douloureuses… Je craquais :

-**A quoi penses-tu ?** Lui demandai-je.

-**J'aurais aimer… Si seulement j'étais comme toi… **Elle me lança un regard brisé. **Tu devrais y aller… **Dit-elle, changeant de sujet. **C'est impolie de faire attendre une belle demoiselle…**

Sa réplique n'abritait aucun sarcasme… Elle était juste emplie d'une profonde mélancolie… Comme si elle venait de donner une cruelle pénitence… Elle parla comme d'une fatalité…

Je l'étreignis :

-**Et si je te disais que je suis déjà avec **_**la**_** belle demoiselle.**

-**Je te dirai de t'acheter des lunettes, car ta vue à de très gros problèmes, et que la belle demoiselle se trouve dans la grande maison qui se trouve à dix pas d'ici.**

Elle voulut se dégager… Du moins, c'est ce que j'en conclus lorsque je remarquai les légères pressions qu'elle exerçait sur mon torse.

-**Tu es têtue, hein ?**

-**Non… J'accepte simplement de voir la réalité en face.**

-**Quelle réalité ?**

-**Edward. **Dit-elle en soupirant.

Je l'éloignai de moi pour pouvoir voir son visage, elle refusa de croiser mon regard, je l'y contraignis. Deuxième soupir.

-**Je ne t'en voudrai même pas. **Confessa-t-elle.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'unique table qui se trouvait ici, et y posait ses mains.

-**C'est peut-être ça le plus terrible. **Elle se tourna vers moi.** Je n'aurais même pas la force de t'en vouloir. Pourtant Dieu seul sait à quel point je t'aime. Je voudrai, non je préférerai même mourir plutôt que te perdre…**

Elle me regarda avec un air de défi. Ses yeux, désormais, avaient l'allure d'une fontaine. Mais ses prunelles n'en étaient que plus vivantes… Brûlants d'un éclat nouveau. Je fronçai les sourcils. Je l'aurai bien arrêté mais…

_Où veut-elle en venir ?_ J'attendis.

-**Alors… **Elle vint vers moi, je me levai.** Tues-moi. Je sais que tu le peux.**

Je la fixai un moment. Choqué… Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Mes doutes se révélait-ils fondés ? Savait-elle ?

-**De quoi tu parles ?**

Ma question eut l'effet de douche froide pour elle. Elle tressaillit avant de baisser la tête. Elle se reprit :

-**Sans importance…** Marmonna-t-elle.

Si elle croyait que cela allait me suffire. Je pris son visage entre les mains et usai de tout le pouvoir de persuasion dont j'étais capable pour la faire parler.

-**Que voulais-tu dire ?**

Elle cessa soudainement de respirer, les yeux voilés… Je la secouai légèrement pour la ramener sur terre.

-**Je t'en pris, Bella, répond…**

-**Quoi ?**

-**Que voulais-tu dire ?**

-**Oh…**

Elle me fit un sourire triste avant de regarder le sol. Elle prit tout son temps pour répondre. Elle finit par se décider.

-**Eh, bien… Atchoum !**

-**A tes souhaits.** Dis-je en la recouvrant, à nouveau.

-**Merci…** Elle se tut.

-**Bella…**

-**… **Elle soupira et continua.** Eh, bien… Forks est une très petite ville… Très, très petite ville. Elle ne peut pas garder un secret bien longtemps… En fait, les secrets n'ont pas de place ici… Aucun secret… Ni les plus inattendus… Ni même les plus… **_**Fous**_**.**

_Calmes-toi Edward… Cela ne veut pas forcement dire quelque chose… Restes zen._

-**Et ?**

Elle commençait à se tortiller sur ses pieds… Elle se mordillait légèrement les lèvres…

-**Rentrons… J'ai froid. **Dit-elle.

Elle n'attendit pas ma réponse, elle prit la direction de la maison. Je l'aurai retenu mais, bien que sa réplique fut une sorte d'esquive, elle n'en restait pas plus erronée. Elle était frigorifié. Je n'avais pas remarqué que le temps avait à ce point avancé…

Cependant, dès que nous arrivâmes, je lui pris la main et l'entraîna dans le garage.

Avec la maison, gorgée de vampires, je préférai, si effectivement Bella était au courant de notre cas, que cela ne se sache pas… Du moins, je ne voulais pas que les Delani le sachent…

Elle entra dans ma voiture sans riposter… Elle avait compris que cette fois-ci… Les secrets. C'était fini.

Je démarrai, mis le chauffage à fond et nous emmenai loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Je m'arrêtai sur le bord de la route lorsque nous fûmes assez loin et attendis qu'elle continua… Ce qu'elle fit après un soupir. Contrairement à ce que j'avais cru, elle attaqua.

-**Je croyais que dans un couple, tout devait être claire comme l'eau de roche ?**

-**Pardon ?**

-**Maman me dit toujours que l'essentiel pour la survie d'un couple c'est de ne pas se faire de secret… Enfin… Ne pas se faire de secret implique la confiance en son compagnon ou sa campagne…** Elle s'arrêta et me fixa, comme si elle venait de comprendre une équation de mathématique.** Ainsi donc tu n'avais aucune confiance en moi… A moins que tu ne m'aimais pas…**

-**Tu délires Bella.**

-**Ah, oui ? Alors, explique-moi ton comportement.**

-**Que veux-tu dire ?**

-**Tu sais, **_**moi**_**, j'ai confiance en toi. **Elle soupira. **Je veux être proche de toi, mais tu dois me montrer comment… Enfin, si tu m'aime comme tu le prétends.**

-**… **Je ne répondis pas tout de suite sous le coup de l'énervement. **Mais bien sur que je t'aime ! Je t'aime tellement que je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de toi. **Je soupirai. **Que puis-je faire pour que tu le comprennes ? Pour que tu me croies ?** Demandai-je, las.

-**Alors, dis-moi… Quand est-ce que tu avais l'intention de me dire que tu es un vampire ? **Lâcha-t-elle.

Aussitôt que cette question atteignit mes oreilles, je me figeai… Je crus, au premier abord, avoir mal entendu.

Elle ne me regardait pas. J'entendis ses dents grincer tandis qu'elle fusillait la vitre du regard et que ses doigts effectuaient un sacato sinistrement calme sur le tissu qui la recouvrait.

-**Excuse-moi. Tu peux bien répéter, s'il te plait ?**

Elle me lança un regard impitoyable. Mais dès qu'elle rencontra mes pupilles, elle s'adoucit.

-**Je t'aime… Je croyais que tu l'avais compris…**

Je fermai les yeux, effrayé par ce que je lisais dans les siens. Comment avait-elle découvert ? Comment avait-elle su ?

_Jacob._

Je rouvrais les yeux en tournant la tête de gauche à droite.

-**Il n'a pas pu faire ça… Non… Il n'a pas osé. **Je la regardai. Elle avait comprit soutint mon regard avant d'esquisser un sourire triste.

-**Je l'aurais découvert de toute façon…**

**-Non, tu n'aurais jamais rien su !** Criai-je en me mettant debout.

C'est le bruit de ferraille qui me rappela l'endroit où j'étais (***)… Bella me fixait résignée. Comme si elle s'attendait à…

-**Je comprends que tu ne puisses me laisser en vie avec une information pareille… Quoiqu'il en soit, je veux que tu saches que je suis heureuse de mourir de ta main… Et aussi, je suis heureuse de t'avoir connu. Je ne regrette rien.**

Elle croisa les mains attendant la sentence. Elle tremblait un peu, moi j'étais figé comme le roc auquel je ressemblais et auquel j'étais souvent comparé. Je ne ressentais en elle qu'une légère anxiété… A moins que ce fut la peur de mourir qui la rendait si… étourdie… Elle rouvrit la bouche :

-**Est-ce que ça va faire mal ?**

J'aurais souri si la situation n'était pas aussi… Enfin, je m'adoucis en entendant raisonner sa petite voix. Elle avait peur… C'était un fait, mais pas au point de vouloir me fuir, apparemment. Je me rassis, luttant contre aller débusquer la canaille qui s'était donné la dure besogne d'informer ma bien-aimée et posais ma main sur son épaule. Je me rendis compte que je n'aurais pas dû… Et si mon contact l'effrayait ? Elle frémit mais je ne crus pas que ce fut à cause de l'horreur qu'elle avait de savoir ce que j'étais… De l'horreur qu'elle aurait dû avoir… Elles pivota vers moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-**Embrasse-moi. **Je soulevais les sourcils mais lorsque j'allais parler elle me coupa la parole. **Quitte à mourir, je veux au moins partir sans frustration, aucune.** Elle avança son visage vers le mien. **Même si je ne suis pas celle que tu préfères… Fais moi croire que c'est le cas… Fais-moi croire, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, que c'était moi que tu aimais le plus. Que j'étais la femme de ta vie… Que j'étais la seule.**

Bon. Elle délirait… La sensation d'une mort trop proche, sans doute.

Je décidais de l'arrêter. Un : parce qu'elle avait faux sur toute la ligne, comment pourrais-je faire semblant de l'aimer alors que je l'aimais réellement ? Et aussi, je n'avais jamais songé l'occire.. Enfin, pas maintenant que j'étais épris d'elle. Deux : parce qu'elle était trop proche de moi. Son sang… Les battements de son cœur que j'entendais trop bien… Son odeur, ensorcelante, me brûlait les entrailles… L'envie de la goûter devenait de plus en plus infernal… Mortellement intolérable… Délicieusement insoutenable.

J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir me retenir.

A peine cette pensée effleura mon esprit que je me rendis compte que je tenais Bella, que nous étions positionnés tel qu'elle n'avait aucune possibilité de s'échapper, et que je l'embrassais… Je me relevais, horrifié. Qu'avais-je fait ?

Quelle ne fut mon soulagement lorsque je la vis, après ce qui me parut être une éternité, remuer et ouvrir les yeux. Je rencontrai son regard perdu. Elle se reprit vite et me sourit… Attendant le châtiment… Je tendis ma main vers son visage lorsque je me remis de mon geste précédent, heureux de la voir en vie.

-**Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… Même maintenant que je sais que cet imbécile t'a tout dévoilé, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te tuer, j'ai même la ferme intention de te protéger.** Dis-je en me souvenant du problème primaire. _Les Volturi…_

-**Me protéger ?**

-**Oui.** Répondis-je la gorge sèche.

-**De quoi ?**

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite… Que devais-je lui dire ? Ou ne pas lui dire ? Je soupirai et répliquai :

-**Tu n'étais pas sensée savoir… En réalité, aucun humain n'est sensé savoir… On s'en charge personnellement… Enfin, ils… s'en chargent personnellement…** Corrigeai-je en me souvenant que je ne faisait plus parti des Volturi.

-**Qui ça : ils ?**

-**Tu poses trop de questions.** Marmonnai-je.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement se tenir à ce que je voulais bien lui dire ?

-**J'ai envie de savoir ! Euh… Je veux dire, maintenant que je sais que tu veux bien me mettre dans la confidence…**

-**Je ne crois pas que te le dire soit une bonne chose…**

-**C'est la famille que tu as quitté, pas vrai ?**

Je lui lançai un coup d'œil. Comment faisait-elle pour tomber si juste ? Etait-elle, en plus de son bouclier, dotée d'intuition ? Elle soupira comprenant que je n'allais pas répondre… En réalité, je n'étais pas mentalement préparé pour les révélations… Je lui posais donc la première question qui me passait à l'esprit.

-**Depuis quand es-tu au courant ?**

Elle se tortilla un peu dans sa chaise en se creusant les méninges. Se pouvait-il que la dates soit éloignées au point qu'elle ne s'en souvienne pas ?

-**Euh… Le mois dernier…**

-_Le mois dernier…_Ah. Dis-je, simplement.

Je venais de connaître la solution d'une des énigmes qui m'avaient le plus fait baver… Ainsi donc, c'était pour cela qu'elle avait disparu pendant ces dix jours… Parce qu'elle avait eu peur…

_Quoi de plus normal ?_

-**Euh ! Ha ! Tu sais… Je… Je… Je ne savais pas comment réagir… Je… **Balbutia-t-elle en comprenant, apparemment, avec exactitude le fil de mes réflexions.

-**Tu as peur.** Affirmai-je…

-**Plus maintenant…**

Je la regardai. Elle semblait sincère. Elle croyait vraiment son dire… Elle n'avait pas peur… Elle n'avait plus peur… Mais… Etait-ce normal ?

-**Tu devrais… Tout être normalement constitué le serait…**

-**Je ne suis pas normale, dans ce cas… **Marmonna-t-elle, en s'assombrissant.

-**En plus, c'est sans doute vrai !** Dis-je en riant de sa mine boudeuse. **Tu n'as vraiment pas peur ? **Demandai-je, sérieusement intéressé. **De moi ?**

-**Non.**

On se regardait intensément pendant quelques petits siècles jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'exclame, un air outré sur la frimousse :

-**Et le pire dans toute cette histoire c'est que Alice, ma soit disant meilleure amie, ne m'a jamais rien dit ! Alors qu'on était sensée n'avoir aucun secret l'une pour l'autre !**

-**Excuse-moi de te le rappeler, mais toi aussi, tu avais un secret pour elle…**

-**Ah, oui ? Lequel ? **Me demanda-t-elle, en lançant des éclaires au pare-brise.

-**Tu ne lui as pas révélé connaître son secret.**

-**Tu n'es pas excusé.** Dit-elle en pouffant.

Cela me paraissait presque normal de parler de ma nature avec elle… Elle ne me lançait pas de regard curieux ni même, pire mais logique, épouvanté. C'était comme si elle avait accepté ma nature bien qu'elle fut de la race dont nous, les vampires, étions sensée nous nourrir. En fait, savait-elle ce que les vampires mangeaient ? Peut-être qu'elle se refroidirait en le sachant… Il me semblait presque saugrenu qu'il exista des humains, aux USA en tout cas, et au vingt et unième siècle qui ne sachent pas ce que sont les vampires… Et surtout, ce dont ils se nourrissent… Mais…

-**Ne t'es-tu pas demandée… **Je m'arrêtai, n'osant pas détruire la quiétude qui s'était installé dans l'habitacle.

-**Oui ?** Demanda-t-elle calmement.

-**Sais-tu de quoi se nourrissent les vampires ?**

-**Euh… De… D'après les bouquins que j'ai lu et aussi ce qui se dit, **commença-t-elle placide**, euh… De sang.**

Elle me posait surtout un question, je n'eus aucune difficulté à lire la frayeur fugace qui passa dans son regard… Cependant, au lieu de m'adoucir, cela me gonfla sérieusement, alors je crachai :

-**Tu n'en es pas sûre, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu as bien voulu risqué ta vie et tu as passé tout ce temps avec moi. Et même maintenant, au lieu de rester là à me parler tu devrais plutôt penser au meilleur moyen de t'enfuir… **_Bien que je n'aurais aucune difficulté à te rattraper…_** Tu tiens si peu à la vie, Bella ?**

-**Je tiens à toi plus que ma propre vie.** Corrigea-t-elle.

-**Ton inconscience te perdra.**

-**Appelle-le comme tu veux. Il n'en reste pas moins que je te dis la stricte vérité.** Dit-elle en me couvant du regard.

Devais-je répondre ? Elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps, elle me demanda :

-**C'est vrai que… Vous… Que les vampires boivent du sang… Humain ?**

Je la regardai du coin de l'œil. Et croyez-moi… Je pris tout mon temps pour lui répondre… Elle fut peinée lorsque je lui racontai que la dernière fois que j'ôtais la vie à un homme fut si proche.

-**Tu regrettes, n'est-ce pas ?** Me demanda-t-elle.

Les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge. Elle venait de toucher un point sensible. Elle m'étreignit. Je lui avouai alors, en parfait idiot, que j'avais failli la tuer, elle aussi. Elle ne s'en inquiéta même pas. Je continuai, mué par la force que je puisais dans son courage aliéné, parce qu'il était impossible que ce courage fut naturel :

-**Ce jour là… Ton odeur me frappa de plein fouet. J'eus à peine la force de ne pas te traîner de fort dans le coin de rue le plus proche, loin des regard curieux pour… Je… Je…**

-**Chut… **Elle se recula et prit mon visage dans ses mains, elle me dit : **Mais je suis là. En face de toi. Il serait temps de laisser le passé derrière…**

-**Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, Bella. J'ai tué… Plus que…**

Elle posa sa mains sur ma bouche.

-**Ne crois-tu pas te punir assez bien comme ça ?**

-**Comment ?**

-**Te tourmenter de la sorte est peut-être une sorte de punition…**

-**Tu ne comprends pas.**

-**Alors, explique-moi. **Chuchota-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le coté.

-**Je ne devrais pas t'avoir avec moi… Je ne devrais pas être si heureux… Pas après avoir commis autant de meurtre… Parce que c'est bien ce que j'ai fais… Dieu ne se mettrait jamais du côté des assassins…**

-**Dieu est compatissant… Il pardon…**

-**Il ne saurait pardonner à un monstre la perte d'autant de vie… **Je serrai la mâchoire et fermai les yeux. Je cessai de respirer lorsque je la sentis poser un baiser sur ma joue. Je n'avais pas pensé à ce que j'avais ressenti lorsque j'avais posé mes lèvres sur les siennes… Mais maintenant toutes les sensations revinrent avec… Promptitude…

Au moment ou elle décollait ses lèvres de ma pommette, je ne pouvais la laisser partir… Au lieu de vouloir la vider de son sang, je m'en rendais compte, avec une certaine appréhension, que je voulais savourer ces lèvres si attirantes… Si tentantes. Je voulais, délicatement, faire glisser mes mains dans son dos, me rappelant de la façon dont je m'y étais pris autrefois avec Heidi, une des cartes des Volturi dont j'avais cru être épris autrefois… Je voulais la serrer contre moi… La sentir contre mon corps d'albâtre pour me prouver qu'elle ne disparaîtrait pas dans une fumé de vapeur…

Dieu, combien j'aimais cette humaine… Si fragile et insensée…

Je me retins. Je le devais. Si j'avais réussis, quelques minutes plus tôt (grâce à un miracle prodigieux) à ne pas lui briser le crâne (ou pire… la mordre), rien ne me garantissait que j'étais capable de retenter l'expérience sans y laisser des morts… Parce que en effet, en la tuant, je savais que je mourai avec elle car désormais, c'était elle qui détenait ma seule raison d'exister… De vivre…

-**On devrait rentrer… **Murmurai-je.

-**Oui.** Souffla-t-elle.

Nous primes alors la direction de la maison… J'allai demander à Rose si elle pourrait me changer la toiture de ma voiture… Elle ne saurait dire non. Elle adorait bricoler… Alors pour une fois qu'on le lui demande…

Lorsque nous fûmes presque arriver je brisai le silence qui s'était installer.

-Tu ne voulais pas danser avec moi, tout à l'heure ? Demandai-je faisant semblant d'être à peine intéressé par ce qu'elle allait répondre.

Je sentis la chaleur de son corps augmenter, ma question la gênait… Je me retournait vers elle alors qu'elle semblait essayée de lire sur mon visage. Je me concentrai sur la route, attendant :

-**Je pensais que tu devinerai en te creusant un peu plus la tête… **Chuchota-t-elle. **Mais, apparemment, il arrive que tu sois aussi bête que tes pieds…**

Je soulevais les sourcils.

-_Tiens donc… _**C'était une réponse ? **demandai-je, impassible.

-**Peut-être est-ce le fait de vivre avec Alice qui te fait lui ressembler… Comment es-tu arrivé à penser que je ne voulais pas danser avec toi ?**

-**Ton air soulagé lorsque Tanya t'a gentiment proposé de danser avec moi à ta place.**

Elle soupira.

-**Que dois-je dire, moi, de toi qui est resté danser avec elle en me laissant sur le banc de touche… **Elle ne m'en voulait, si je tenais compte de son expression, miroir de ses sentiments, même pas. **Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas danser avec toi mais… Le fait est que je n'avais aucune envie de me ridiculiser devant ma riv… Devant elle… Je ne te l'ai jamais dit… Je croyais que tu l'aurais deviner… Je ne sais pas danser…**

Deuxième énigme résolu. La nuit promet d'être douce, ce soir… Pensais-je en esquissant un léger sourire.

-**Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Tout est dans le cavalier ! **Lui dis-je.

Je garai la voiture. Je sortis de la voiture et vint lui ouvrir. En lui prenant la main, je lui demandais.

-**Alors, m'accorderais-tu cette danse**.

Elle me lança un regard effrayé. Il fallait croire que l'idée même de danser l'effrayait plus que le fait de rester en présence d'un vampire. Elle se reprit et dit :

-**Ce sont tes pieds qui risquent d'en pâtirent…**

-Ils s'en remettront.

Elle soupira avant d'accepter.

-**Mais d'abord… Une question… **Je me tendis. **C'est surtout un souhait…** Je hochais la tête. **Puis-je rester à tes côtés ?**

Je ne voulais pas vraiment qu'on évoque le sujet alors que la maison était grouillé d'ouie fine… Et même… La question qu'elle me posait n'était même pas une question que, à mon avis, qui avait lieu d'être, la réponse m'était tellement évidente…

-**Aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.**

Elle sourit en se levant.

Pov Jacob

Cela faisait près d'un mois que je n'avais vu Bella… Depuis que je lui ai révélé la vrai nature de cette chose qu'elle autant aimé. Je me devais, en tant que meilleur ami, de la mettre en garde… De la préserver du danger que ces sangsues représentaient.

_Ne te mens pas à toi-même. Ce n'est pas la seule raison, n'est-ce pas ?_

Je soupirai. Je savais que les Cullen ne lui feraient jamais de mal, du moins intentionnellement, j'avais eu tout le temps de le comprendre en deux ans… Mais, je ne pouvais pas me fier à tous ce qu'ils veulent bien montrer… Ces créatures peuvent être extrêmement sournoises, en plus d'être dangereux… Surtout pas cet impertinent qui se croit tout permis. En premier, se lier à Bella tel qu'il le fait.

Je levais les yeux vers les nuages.

_Elle ne décroche même pas quand je l'appelle…_

Peut-être étais-je allé trop loin… Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne regrettais pas mon geste.

-_-_-_-

_*Comment ça, "re" ?_

_**Oui, c'est Alice qui traite Rosalie de sauterelle._

_***Pauvre Volvo…_

**********

**Bon… Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre… Il a été difficile à écrire. Non pas par manque d'idée mais par excès d'imagination (oui, c'est possible ! ****XD****). J'avais trop d'idée, j'ai dû choisir…**

**Que pensez-vous de ce changements de style? Je veux dire le fait que je mette les phrases parlées en gras... ça me fait un peu bizarre... Si vous préférez, je peux continuer à écrire normalement ^^ (vous n'avez qu'à me donner votre opinion dans un petit commentaire ^^)**

**Biz**

**Asukarah**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à écrire ce chapitre**

**Sumimasen *.*  
**

**J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ^^**

**Assez parlé, place au combat, euh... Hum... Désolée, place à lecture.**

**********

Chapitre 14

Pov Jacob

-S'il te plaît Bella! Écoutes!

J'avais enfin décidé de venir la voir et comme je m'y attendais, elle faisait comme si je n'étais pas là... Elle pouvait être aussi mature que puérile. Ah, les filles, je ne les comprendrai jamais!

-Ouvre la porte, s'il te plaît!

Je l'entendis poser une assiette et faire le tour de la cuisine... Puis une musique, assez forte, retentit... Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Si tu n'ouvre pas cette porte, je la défonce! Menaçais-je.

-Auquel cas, tu auras quelques comptes à régler avec le shérif du contrée. Chuchota-t-elle, se doutant que je l'entendrai.

Je finis par perdre patience. Je me dirigeai vers l'arrière de la maison et passait par la fenêtre de la chambre de Charlie et Renée, celle de Bella étant close, je la rejoins rapidement et m'assaillais sur la chaise me délectant déjà de la trouille que j'allais lui procurer.

Elle se retourna, et comme je l'avais prédit, sursauta.

-Tu sais qu'il pleut des corde dehors? Dis-je.

-Ça ne t'aurais pas tué. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je squatte.

Elle se mordit les lèvres et se retourna, m'ignorant. Une chose: Bella ne me chassera pas, quoiqu'il arrive.

-Alors?

-Alors quoi?

-_Super l'ambiance! _Toi et tes amies, les sangsues?

-Les Cullen. Ils vont bien, merci.

-J'ai eu peur qu'ils soient morts de la malaria! Et ce... Edward?

-Il va bien, aussi. Si je lui disais que tu t'inquiétais de sa santé il ne me croirait pas! Dit-elle en se détendant.

-Il aurait raison. Si je fais un effort, c'est seulement parce que je ne veux pas te perdre. Elle se figea. Je tiens vraiment à toi...

-Jack...

-Non, laisse-moi finir. Elle hacha la tête. Je me suis rendu compte que je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter de la sorte, bien que cela était fondé et tout à fait légitime, J'aurai dû m'abstenir. Je te connais très bien... Mais, je me suis, quand même lancé, et... Si je t'ai prévenu, ce n'est pas seulement pour ta sécurité... C'était aussi, parce que je voulais te savoir en sécurité... Je m'inquiète pour toi en simple présence d'une guêpe, alors en présence d'un vampire...

-N'aggrave pas ton cas. Morigéna-t-elle.

-Oh, s'il te plaît... Avec la chance dont les Dieux, Hadès et les Parques à mon humble avis, t'ont pourvu... Tu es la mieux placée pour comprendre.

-...

-Mais j'ai choisi. La dernière chose que je souhaite c'est de te perdre alors... Si pour te garder je dois accepter que tu sortes avec ce tueur...

-Edward n'est pas un tueur.

-A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il est allé faire ce week-end? Lui demandai-je.

Après tout, s'il n'était pas allé chassé je ne me serai pas pointé, pas parce que je les crains, mais je préfère ne pas avoir à supporter leur flagrance inutilement. Elle ne répondit pas.

-Bon, je ne suis pas venu débattre de quoi que ce soit... Je veux juste que tu cesses de m'ignorer, de ne pas répondre à mes messages, de m'en vouloir. J'agite le drapeau blanc... Je baisse les bras... Prend le comme tu veux mais, je n'essayerai plus de te forcer à le quitter. Au moment venu, tu décideras de le quitter de toi-même.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Black.

-Même si je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait... Veux-tu bien me pardonner?

Elle se retourna et me fixa un moment. Elle se dirigea vers le frigo, prit une bouteille de jus d'orange, deux verres et vint s'asseoir près de moi.

-Tu sais pourtant que tu n'avais pas à le demander. La seule chose que je voulais c'était que tu acceptes le fait que je puisse sortir avec lui... Que tu comprennes que je l'aime... Je l'aime vraiment...

-Au point d'abandonner ton meilleur ami, qui plus est, ton ami d'enfance.

-Tu es absurde. Si tu n'avais pas compris le contenu de mes pensées, je me serais arrangée pour que tu le devines. Tu me connais? C'est réciproque. Mais apparemment, tu ne me connais pas autant que je le pensais puisqu'une telle idée a germé dans ton esprit, naïf.

-Tu m'as manqué. Dis-je en l'étreignant.

Bien sur que je savais ce qu'elle voulais. Bien sur que je savais qu'elle ne me laisserais pas tombé... Mais nous n'avions jamais mis aussi longtemps à nous réconcilier.

-A moi aussi, tu m'as manqué...

-Alors on fait la paix?

-C'est vraiment un question? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix désabusée.

Nous éclations de rire, plus heureux d'être unis que de la stupidité de mon interrogation.

\^o^/

Pov Bella

Je suis décidément la fille la plus comblée de tout l'univers! J'avais des amis merveilleux et un amant parfait et aimant... Que pouvais-je demander de plus?

-Voilà Swan. Entendis-je chuchoter.

La haine que je perçue dans ce chuchotis me retourna le ventre. C'était Lauren... Une fille avec qui j'avais partagé collège, primaire, maternelle, en fait, aussi longtemps que je me souvienne nous avions toujours côtoyé les mêmes établissements... Mais elle ne m'avait jamais vraiment apprécié (litote!), elle me haïssait avec une force insoutenable. Mais elle n'en était jamais arrivée aux mains. C'est... Dommage? Je n'éprouvais pourtant aucune hostilité à son égard. Juste que ses messes basses me tapaient sérieusement les nerfs. Surtout, avec l'arrivée d'Edward, elle semble m'en vouloir chaque jour plus que les jours précédents.

-Pfff. Je ne vois pas ce que Edward peut lui trouver, franchement. En tout cas, elle, je sais.

_Tiens donc. Saurait-elle ce que moi-même j'ignore?_

-C'est tellement évident, tu vois comment elle le regarde?

-Les gens sont tellement matérialiste, de nos jours. Répondit son interlocutrice, Daisy, je crois.

Quand Lauren se rendit compte que je la fixai, si elle avait pu, elle m'aurait fusillée sur place.

-Avoue que la seule chose qui t'intéresse chez Cullen c'est son physique.

Clash. Douche d'eau froide.

-Quoi? Demandai-je, assommée.

-La voilà qui fait son innocente. Cracha-t-elle en reposant son attention sur Daisy.

-Hypocrite. Ajouta celle-ci sans me porter un seul regard.

Il est des fois où on ne sait si l'on doit rire ou pleurer de ce qui nous arrive. Je décidai de ne faire ni l'un ni l'autre...

J'allais "récupérer" Edward de son cours d'histoire. Le professeur MATE l'adore. L'inconvénient c'est que cela l'entraîne à le retenir en cours plus longtemps que prévu... Non, Mr MATE n'est pas homo. Il aime juste discuter avec ses "perles". Oui, Edward en fait parti. Le pauvre. Une vraie pie cet homme.

Je toquai à la porte qui avait été soigneusement fermée, souriant en pensant à ce qu'aura fait ce bon homme en se sachant cloîtré dans cette salle avec un vampire végétarien depuis peu:

_Tu peux toujours parler, toi qui sors avec._ Ricana une voix dans ma tête.

_Tais-toi, bêta! _Assenai-je.

-Entrez. Entendis-je.

Il était certain que je dérangeais. J'entrouvris la porte et, au du regard que Mr MATE me porta, bénis la personne qui avait choisi de ne pas me le donner pour enseignant.

-Euh... Edward, tu viens? Je t'attend. Dis-je simplement avant de me retirer, un demi-sourire à peine masqué.

-Ok. A jeudi, Kurt.

-Oui, à jeudi.

Lorsque Edward sortit il me fit son habituelle sourire à en tomber à la renverse. Je fis le nécessaire pour avoir les pieds sur Terre.

-"Kurt"? Demandai-je.

-Oui. C'est son prénom.

-Je viens juste de l'apprendre!

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident... Jusqu'à ce que je reçoive ce [maudit] appel vers vingt et une heure.

-Allô?

//-Salut!//

-Ah Jess? C'est toi? Demandais-je surprise, elle ne m'appelait jamais, du moins depuis la cinquième...

//-Oui, pourquoi m'entendre au téléphone a de si surprenant?// Bouda-t-elle.

-Ben... C'est assez inhabituelle, ces derniers temps, dis-je à mon ancienne meilleure amie.

Amie qui m'avait lâchement abandonnée le jour où j'avais renversé, accidentellement du jus d'orange sur son nouveau haut blanc, acheté le jour précédent. Je m'étais excusée mille fois et lui avait même acheté un autre identique, elle l'avait accepté le chemisier mais enterra notre amitié. J'ai passé deux moi à la pleurer... C'est à cette époque que je me suis liée d'amitié avec Angela, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à elle que je n'ai pas sombré dans la dépression et, même, que j'ai réussi à me relever. Maman m'avait dit que mon comportement n'est pas normal, que je m'attache trop aux gens... Qui sait, je suis sans doute de ces gens, hôte du virus de l'affection.

//-Oh fait, où en es-tu avec Edward.//

Du Jessica tout fait. Elle va droit au but.

-Bien pourquoi? Dis-je.

//-Ben... Vous êtes vous déjà embrassés?//

-Euh... Ben... _Pas exactement..._

//-Alors?//

-Ah, au fait! Comment ça va entre toi et Mike?

//-On a cassé.//

-Encore?

//-Ouais.//

-Décidément, vous êtes incapables de rester ensemble plus de trois mois. C'était la quelle enième fois que vous vous séparez?

//-La quinzième. Et c'est aussi la dernière.//

C'est ce qu'elle dit à chaque fois.

-Ah la la, Jessy... Qu'a-t-il fait cette fois?

//-Il a taché ma robe fleurie... Tu sais...//

-La violette avec des fleurs blanches et noires?

//-Ouais! Le crétin!//

-Mais il ne l'a pas fait exprès.

//-Tu n'en sais rien.// Contra-t-elle.

-Non... Mais je le crois.

//-Pfff.//

-Et je crois aussi que tu l'aimes.

//-Ne dis pas de bêtises, Bell's.//

J'avais presque l'impression de revenir à ces moments ou nous étions complices... Mais je savais que nous ne le serons plus jamais comme avant. Elle et moi avions changé. C'était indéniable.

//-Mais, tu vois ma petite chipie, je ne suis pas celle que tu as connu. Bien essayé, mais nous en revenons à toi à présent.//

_Zut!_ Effectivement, elle avait changé. Depuis quand le fait qu'on parle d'elle ne la fait pas oublier que son interlocuteur à une vie, lui aussi?

//-Vous êtes vous déjà embrassé?//

-Euh... Pas... Exactement... Enfin si, non...

//-Oui ou non?//

-Je ne sais pas trop. C'est compliqué...

//-Tu sais combien j'aime ce qui est compliqué.//

-Pff... Tu sais, je ne sais pas trop comment réagir avec lui... Par moment, j'ai l'impression que c'est ce qu'il désire, mais au dernier moment... Il... Je t'en pris... Reine des ragots...

//-Thank you.//

-Je souhaiterai que ce que je vais te dire reste entre nous...

-Hum... Ok.

-Je peux te faire confiance?

//-Bien sur, tu me connais.//

-Ok. _Oh que oui, je te connais. _A demain.

//-Attend, attend! Bon, d'accord, je te promet que cela restera entre nous!//

-Juré?

//-Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en Enfer.//

-Tu n'as pas peur de l'enfer, tu n'y crois pas... D'accord.

//-Que voulais-tu me dire?//

-C'est que tout est nouveau pour lui, comme pour moi...

Un rire retentit de l'autre côté du fil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ya de drôle?

//-Tu crois franchement que je vais te croire en me disant qu'il n'est jamais sorti avec personne? Cette "beauté" fatale?//

Fatale... Bien choisi...

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit! _Ce qui est nouveau pour lui, c'est de sortir avec une humaine._

//-Qu'as-tu dit, alors?//

_Vite un mensonge!_ Je commençais à regretter d'avoir engager cette voie... Pour le moins périlleuse. Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je vis le regard bougon de ma meilleure amie. Elle avait sans doute tout entendu.

-Aide-moi. L'implorai-je dans un chuchotement.

Elle leva les yeux aux ciel et pris un feuille et écris:

-Ah, Jess, tu ne peux pas comprendre! Nous aimons sans doutes nous créer des problèmes là où il y en a pas...

Je fusillai Alice dès que je compris le sens de ce qu'elle avait écrit, elle me fit un grand sourire.

//-Hum... Bella?//

-Oui?

//-Fait attention à toi.//

-Pourquoi?

//-Je... Je m'inquiète pour toi... Tu as vu comment Edward te regarde?//

-Hein?

-J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il se retient pour ne pas te sauter dessus!

Je souris.

//-Sérieusement, ça me fait un peu peur... Tu vois, je tiens toujours à toi...//

-Hum...

//-Allez, chérie... Je... Je vais y aller.//

-Ok.

//-Prend soin de toi.//

-Toi aussi... A demain.

Je raccrochai et baissai les yeux, m'attendant à me faire gronder.

-Bella, Bella... Avait-elle simplement dit. Je vais y aller maintenant.

-Quoi?

-J'ai accompli ma mission. Je peux partir maintenant.

-Mais, tu viens à peine d'arrivée!

-Je suis passée par la fenêtre. Edward ne va pas tarder à arriver, mais si tu veux que je reste tout de même...

Je la poussais vers la sortie. Évidemment, elle se déplaçait de son chef, je n'avait jamais réussi à la faire mouvoir d'un seul micromètre. Du moins, avec ma force physique.

Au moment où elle allait partir elle me prit dans ses bras:

-Fais de beaux rêves ma p'tite Bell's!

-Toi aussi, Alice. Euh... A ta façon, bien entendu.

Edward arriva quelques minutes plus tard. J'allais souhaiter bonne nuit à mes parents et le rejoins. C'était maintenant une habitude. (Je l'avais surpris, une fois alors qu'il s'était faufillé dans ma chambre pensant que je dormais. Apparemment j'avais le sommeil lourd car, il m'avait assuré que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me touchait le visage... Son touché, car je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer, m'avait tout de suite sortie de mon demi-sommeil. Et il n'avait pas eu la force de partir.

Nous discutâmes un peu, puis je m'endormis près de lui comme je le faisais toujours.

Il veillait sur moi. Et moi, je rêvais pour lui... Pour nous deux.

oOoOoOo

_J'étais assise sur une chaise en bois et je regardais les élèves discuter tout autour de moi. Mais je savais que je rêvais.... Sinon je ne voyais pas ce que faisait ces petites fées sur les arbres du lycée._

_Je m'approchais d'une. Elle se dirigea vers moi. Et nous nous observâmes. On aurait dit Jessica._

_-Est-ce que tu l'aimes?_

_-Oui. Répondis-je tout de suite._

_Je savais qu'elle parlait d'Edward._

_-Tu en es sûre?_

_-J'en suis certaine._

_-L'aimes-tu au delà de sa forme physique?_

_-L'aurais-tu aimé si Edward avait été quelqu'un d'autre?_

_-Si Edward n'avait pas été celui que tu connais l'aurais-tu aimé, tout de même?_

_-S'il n'avait pas été beau l'aurais-tu aimé?_

_-S'il était défiguré, l'aurais-tu aimé?_

_-S'il lui manquait un bras et une jambe, l'aurais-tu aimé?_

_Des milliers et des milliers de voix surgissaient de partout.. Me donnant un terriblissime mal de crâne. Je me bouchais les oreilles, rien n'y fait. Je voulais leur assurer que je l'aimais, mais les entendre commençais à me porter en face de mon ennemi. Le doute. J'eus beau le combattre, il revient inlassable. J'étais entourée, aucune échappatoire._

_Les petites fées et... En fait tout s'était transformé en petites bêtes sauvages, difformes, effrayantes, un horrible rictus étirant ce qui leur servait de bouche._

_J'inspirai:_

_-AAAAAAAASSS_

°O°O°O°

SSSEEEEEZZZ!!!! Criai-je. Je me réveillais illico, seule dans mon lit.

-BELLA! Mon père débarqua comme une furie dans ma chambre une batte de base-ball dans les mains et inspecta tous les recoins d'un coyp d'oeil, la lumière me faisait mal aux yeux.

-Ma cherie, tu vas bien? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Ce n'est rien... Juste une mauvais rêves. Dis-je, la voix éteinte.

-Tu pleures?

-Hein? Je me frottai le visage.

Ma mère me fixa un moment.

-Tu peux y aller, chéri... Je te rejoins.

-D'accord. Répondit papa après avoir longuement réfléchi.

-Tu veux en parler?

-Mais non maman, ça va.

-Certaine?

-Oui. Ce n'était qu'un rêve... Un mauvais rêve.

Elle n'insista pas plus que cela. Elle se leva et après avoir poser un baiser sur mon front et m'avoir dit que lorsque j'aurais besoin d'elle, elle serait là, elle partit.

Je soupirai.

-De quoi as-tu rêvé? Entendis-je dire mon ténor préféré derrière moi.

-Edward. Le réprimandai-je.

-Qu'ai-je fait?

-Ne surgis pas comme ça de nul part! Je risquerai d'y rester un jour! Plaisantai-je.

-D'accord la prochaine fois je te préviendrai. Je fais comment? Je t'appelle?

-Pfff.

-De quoi as-tu rêvé? Répéta-t-il.

-De fées et de démons.

-Et?

-J'ai besoin de dormir. Dis-je en simulant un bâillement. Allez zouh, au dodo.

Je ne tenais franchement pas à discuter de cela avec lui. Je me couchai et me recouvrai, un léger sourire moqueur m'échappait, j'aimai bien le faire mariner un peu.

-Tu ne penses tout de même pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça? Me demanda-t-il, j'imaginais son regard frustré.

_Ha ha! On est dans le noir, adieu la magie!_

-Bella, je t'en pris. Me murmura-t-il de sa voix suave au creux de mon oreille.

_Oh Dieu... Si ce n'est pas son regard, c'est sa voix qui m'achève._

Après tout ce rêve n'avait aucune importance, n'est-ce pas. Juste un cauchemar. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'en avais jamais fait.

Mais le cauchemar ne s'arrêta pas. Plus le temps passait, plus il s'imposait. Plus le temps passait, plus le cauchemar grandissait, s'attardait.

Désormais la chose que je désirai le moins, c'était dormir. Parce que je savais que les petits démons étaient à l'affût, et toutes les occasions étaient les bonnes. Comme la fois où je m'étais endormie en classe... Je me serai bien enterrée à six pieds sous terre. Pourquoi Dieu ne me prive-t-il pas de paroles quand je dors?

En tout cas, il y avait une question qui me taraudait de l'intérieur. « Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi? »

-_-_-_-

Pov Edward

La cloche sonna et vint le temps pour Bella et moi de nous quitter. Je me tournai vers elle. Elle n'avait sans doute pas entendu la cloche sonner, fixant un point invisible sur le mur d'en face. J'avais l'impression que chaque jour qui passe, Bella devenait... De moins en moins vivante... Comme si... Comme si elle se désintégrait, sans que cela ne se voit physiquement, un peu plus chaque jour.

-Bella? Chuchotai-je à son attention. Elle sembla m'entendre car son regard vint à moi, mais n'avait toujours pas perdu ce voile invisible qui la séparait de notre monde... Je posais un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres (ça au moins, maintenant j'en suis capable), elle sortit immédiatement de sa torpeur.

J'aurai souris en temps normal, mais je ne pouvais pas... Elle me paraissait beaucoup trop tourmentée (malheureuse?) pour que quelconque humour puisse germer dans mon esprit.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir mais je l'en empêchai.

-Il faut qu'on parle, Bella. Dis-je simplement.

Elle me fit un sourire.

-On se voit tout à l'heure.

Elle me posa un baiser sur la joue et s'en alla. L'idée même de sécher ne lui avait apparemment pas effleurer l'esprit. Elle était sérieuse. Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers ma salle de cours...

Se pourrait-il que _ce rêve_ qu'elle avait fait il deux moins soit la cause de ses tourments? Se pourrait-il qu'elle doute d'elle même? De son amour pour moi?

_Edward Cullen._

Je grognais. Encore elle. Je m'attendais à ce que Jessica Stanley m'adresse la parole ais elle n'y fit rien. Se contentant de m'observer. Je vis dans sa tête mon visage fermé. Étais-je si tendu?

_L'aime-t-il vraiment? Je trouve vraiment louche l'intérêt qu'il porte sur Bella... Ok, c'est vrai qu'elle s'est embellit avec le temps, mais au point de faire une telle pêche!_

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

_Mais franchement... Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui trouver?_

Apparemment tout le monde se posait la même question.

Même Bella.

-_-_-_-

Pov Renée

Aaah! Une journée entière avec ma petite chérie! Depuis le temps! Shopping! Bella et moi! Et c'est elle qui l'a proposé!!! Je suis la femme la plus comblé du monde! J'ai l'impression de revenir à mes vingt ans!

-Allé, Bella! Dépêche-toi!

-Maman, tu es trop bruyante! Calme-toi.

Je fis demi-tour et vins derrière elle pour la forcer à aller plus vite.

-Plus vite, ma belle, sinon les magasins seront vide lorsque nous arriverons!

-Ce n'est pas comme si aujourd'hui était un jour de solde.

-Allez!!!

-_-_-_-

-Aaah! Je suis crevée! Dis-je en m'assaillant sur un banc.

-Oh la la! Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui n'ont vraiment aucune endurance! Se lamenta maman en secouant la tête. Elle regarda sa montre et son regard s'illumina. C'est pas tout mais, moi, j'ai faim! On va manger un petit quelque chose! Je propose qu'on aille... Hum... Elle fit mine de réfléchir. Ah! On va à Bella Italia?

Pff! Tu parles d'une proposition! Elle s'était garée exprès à coté du restaurant.

-Bella, mais tu es dans les nuages ou quoi? Viens! Me cria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la route.

Je me levai et suivis ses pas. Je ne savais pourquoi mais j'avais un présentement... Je... Comment l'expliquer? J'avais l'impression que quelque chose de grave allait arriver... J'accélérerai le pas... C'est là que je sus la cause de mon appréhension...

-_-_-_-

Pov Renée

J'avais trop hâte d'aller manger. Un: parce cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas manger à Bella Italia; Deux: parce que j'étais heureuse d'être avec mon bébé.

Je me retournais et fus surprise de la voir encore assise.

-Bella, mais tu es dans les nuages ou quoi? Viens! Criai-je.

Je l'attendis, souriante. J'allais enfin pouvoir lui demander lui cause autant de tracas... Il est vrai que ces derniers mois ne lui ont pas été faciles... J'espérai qu'elle allait enfin m'en parler... Je voulais réellement l'aider...

Soudain elle se mit à courir. De toute ses forces, j'eus peur qu'elle ne tombe. J'allais lui dire de s'arrêter lorsque je fus éblouie. Je pivotais la tête et un grincement me parvins. Je rencontrai le regard paniqué du conducteur.

C'est donc ainsi que la mort vient nous emporter? Sans même qu'on la voit venir ou... Sans même nous donner la possibilité de nous extirper...

J'étais vraiment trop bête. Je m'étais placé au milieu de la route. Je fermais les yeux, puis ce fut le choc. Seulement il ne vint pas la où je l'attendais. Il fut cependant assez fort car aussitôt, je fus projeté en arrière. Surprise, j'ouvrais les yeux et une masse blanche s'envola dans le ciel obscur. Valsa avec le vent avant de, brutalement, rencontrer le sol goudronné. Je me levai et l'approchai. Cette masse, entourée d'une flaque sombre à présent... C'était Bella.

**********

**Niark! niark! niark!**

**Oui, je sais, je sais. Je suis cruelle. Que voulez-vous? Il fallait bien que je vous donne envie d'avoir envie de lire le chapitre suivant ^^**

**Bon, sinon, encore désolée pour avoir mis autant de temps à écrire ce chapitre -_-'**

**Je n'ai pas assez de temps, il faudrait peut-être créer quelque chose qui relie ma conscience à un ordinateur (les chapitres afflueraient)...**

**En tout cas, j'espère que vous me laisserez des reviews ^^**

**Allez, bisous!**

**Asukarah**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voilà, j'ai fini le chapitre 15 (étant donné que j'étais plus inspirée cette fois-ci xp)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenter le chapitre précédent et ce qui me lisent ou ce qui me suivent etc… etc… Et patati et patata. (je parle trop -_-)**

**Petite explication pour ce chapitre, pour ceux qui risquent de se sentir perdu :**

**Bella à bien eu son accident. Tous les **_**pov Bella**_** de ce chapitre seront le contenu des rêves qu'elle fait durant son coma. Sauf le dernier qui sera légèrement différent… Vous verrez pourquoi (j'en ai trop dit !)**

**Il paraît qu'on ne rêve pas quand on est dans le coma, eh bien considérons qu'il existe des exceptions x)**

**D'un **_**Pov Bella**_** à un autre c'est un rêve différent.**

**Mais le dernier _Pov Bella_ est un peu spécial  
**

**C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai mis pour ce chapitre l'extrait d'un poème de Paul Verlaine (Rêve familier) qu j'adore (cela va de soit ^^).**

**Trêve de bavardage, ai-je oublier de dire que je suis parfois trop bavarde ?**

**En tout cas, bonne lecture ^^**

**********

Chapitre 15

_Je fais souvent ce rêve étrange et pénétrant_

_D'une femme inconnue, et que j'aime, et qui m'aime,_

_Et qui n'est, chaque fois, ni tout à fait la même_

_Ni tout à fait une autre, et m'aime et me comprend._

Paul VERLAINE, _Poèmes saturniens _(1866)

Pov Renée

La collision se fit sentir. Entre Bella et moi. Je fus projetée en arrière. Au moment ou mon corps touchait le sol, je la vis, après que la voiture l'ait frôlée - à ce qui m'avait semblé - s'envoler dans les airs. Tournoyer et, dans un bruit sinistre et sourd, revenir au sol.

Toutes nos courses étaient à terre.

J'avais la nausée. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient… J'étais déconnectée. Anesthésiée. J'espérai simplement que tout cela ne fut qu'un mauvais rêve.

-BEEEELLLLLLLAAAAAAA !!! Criai-je, désespérée.

-oOoOo-

Pov Bella

_BEEEELLLLLLLAAAAAAA !!! _

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Le cri résonnait encore et encore dans ma tête. Un appel ? Non… On aurait plutôt dit une plainte… C'était la voix de maman… La seule dont je me souvienne en me réveillant de ce rêve embrouillé… Je regardais ma chambre. Il faisait déjà jour. Les fins rayons qui passaient par la fenêtre laissaient entendre une journée pleine de promesse.

Je fus tout à coup prise de stresse. Aujourd'hui j'avais rendez-vous avec Edward. (Mon premier rendez-vous avec) Edward Cullen ! Enfin… En soit ce n'était rien de très impressionnant… Ou fantastique… Ou merveilleux… Edward était le geek du lycée… Le binocle… Le moins apprécié de tous les garçons du lycée. Le genre de mec aux grosses lunettes qui reste quatre vingt dix-neuf pour cent de son temps libre à la bibliothèque. Enfin… Je ne savais pas ce que la majorité des élèves lui trouvaient de… Bref… Moi, je l'aimais de toute mes forces (ce n'était pas quelque chose de compliquer à faire, vous pouvez me croire…), totalement entichée. Je n'avais jamais réussi à capter ce brin de mauvaises herbes qu'ils lui voyaient… Comme on dit, l'amour rend aveugle. Peut-être est-ce vrai… Des copines comparent Edward à un poux et, moi, je voyais en lui un Dieu vivant… A moins que se fussent elles qui, à prix de préjugés et de mépris, étaient aveuglées. Je pris une douche rapide et vint le moment de choisir mes vêtements… Je n'avais jamais vraiment prêté attention aux vêtements que je portais… Il m'a fallu pour cette occasion une bonne trentaine de minutes pour trouver quoi me mettre ! Je mis, finalement, ma jupe préférée (bleue marine) et un haut (blanc) à bretelle sous une veste beige. Très simple. Je me sacrifiai en enfilant des talons de trois centimètres. Chaussures que maman m'avait offert il y a près de trois mois et que je n'avais jamais porté…

'Ding dong.'

Je me dépêchai pour descendre, manquant de trébucher sur le carrelage. Je déboulais dans le salon, là où, mon petit ami, subissait l'**i**nterrogatoire de mon père… Lui aussi s'était habillé différemment de d'habitude… Manteau et jean noirs, pull et baskets marrons foncés. Et avait même changé de lunettes, ceux là étaient moins imposants que ceux qu'il portait d'habitude. Il me regarda, je me tournai vers mon géniteur, embarrassée.

-Papa… dis-je. Laisse-le tranquille !

Edward me servit un de ses habituels sourires timides…

-Bon… Dit mon bon petit paternel, quand il voulu (enfin) nous laisser partir. Passez une bonne journée… Pas de bêtises. Ajouta-t-il en me fixant, les yeux lourds de sens…

-… Je fermais la porte, morte de honte.

Edward avait plongé ses poches et marchait d'un pas traînant à mes cotés. Un léger coup d'œil dans sa direction me fit remarquer sa gêne… Il avait les joues légèrement rosies. Un : Edward ne rougissait JAMAIS. Il semblait simplement parfaitement se moquer de la direction de la cote de sa populaire… C'était peut-être un peu pour ça que je l'aimais autant… Son sang froid…

-Désolée pour ça… Murmurai-je, penaude.

-Mais non. Dit-il, doucement. Ce n'est rien.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant sa voiture, une Volvo grise (la seule chose qui lui attirait admiration), il m'ouvrit la porte, tel un gentleman du dix-neuvième, et me fit signe d'entrer. Je me sentais troublée de le voir si attentionné, derrière ses airs nonchalants… Il semblait plus beau que d'habitude (je n'aurais cru que ce pouvait être possible !). Il surprit mon regard (amoureux), je me dérobai et fixai la vitre opposée, rouge comme une pivoine… Autant Edward rougissait très peu, moi c'était l'inverse.

Je le vis faire le tour et remarquai un léger sourire sur ses lèvres… Très petit le sourire. Lorsqu'il s'assit il mit le contact et se tourna vers moi. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et je fus plongée de le caramel des siens… Une couleur si douce qui m'avait si souvent fait chavirer. Je me noyai dans le trémolo de sentiments autant les siens que les miens…Mais cela ne faisait pas mal… Pas que j'ai déjà failli me noyer pour savoir ce que c'est que de se noyer mais… Cette noyade là était agréable … C'était à ces moments que je ne pouvais douter de son affection pour moi. Que les choses qui me poussaient vers lui m'apparaissaient très distinctement même si je n'aurais su les expliquer… Que je comprenais pourquoi j'avais décider de lui dire que je l'aimais et qu'il m'avait dit que lui m'aimait encore plus… Finalement, il se reprit :

-Tu as mis ta ceinture ? Me demanda-t-il.

Simple formalité. Je ne l'avais pas mise et il le voyait.

-As-tu une idée précise de l'endroit où tu voudrais qu'on aille ?

-_M'importe tant que le « on » est de mise. _Euh non… Tu as une idée, toi ?

-Hum… Il s'adossa à son siège et fixa le plafond. Désolé. C'est toi qui choisi… Pour cette fois.

-_Pour cette fois…_ Eh bien… Le parc ?

-A vos ordres, mademoiselle.

Je ne lavais jamais vu, ni entendu parler autant… Edward était connu pour son grand mutisme. Passant son temps à jouer à ses jeux vidéos « débiles » (pas si débiles que ça, comme je le découvrais à l'instant). Je ne comprenais pas tout ce qu'il était entrain de faire ni le non du jeu qu'il jouait mais il semblait très concentré…

-C'est quoi ? Lui demandai-je.

-Un jeu. Répondit-il, distrait.

-Oui, j'avais remarqué ! Ris-je. C'est quoi son nom ?

-Soleil de minuit (*).

-Euh… Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler. Il a l'air bien. De quoi ça parle ?

-De vampires…

-Oh. Tout d'un coup il s'anima.

-Ce sont des vampires, mais ceux-ci ne boivent pas de sang… De sang humain… Ils sont végétariens, c'est-à-dire, ils préfèrent se contenter de sang animal. Ça a été très dure de les créer, il a d'abord fallu leur trouver un passé, un présent… Quelque chose qui coïncide avec les légendes, aussi… Pas si difficile mais compliqué et aussi épuisant si on n'est pas intéressé. Il a fallu y mettre toute mon ingéniosité et ma bonne pratique pour…

-C'est toi qui l'a créé ? Lui demandai-je en posant mon menton sur son épaule pour mieux regarder.

-Oui. Répondit-il d'une petite voix.

-C'est magnifique. Commentai-je, sincère.

-Merci.

-Tu m'apprendras ? Il se tourna vers moi, étonné.

-Euh… Oui, si tu veux.

Je restai dans la même position et observai le résultat de ses exploits. Je ne saisissais pas trop le sens du jeu mais j'avais compris que dans l'histoire, l'un des vampire était amoureux d'une humaine qui, elle aussi, l'aimait… Et que c'était très difficile pour tous les deux.

C'était étrange, elle était brune (comme moi) et le vampire était roux et brun (comme Edward !). Sauf que ceux-ci s'appelaient, Flore et Natt.

Lorsque mon cou commença à s'endolorir, il me proposa de m'asseoir près de lui.

-oOoOo-

Pov Charlie

Renée se balançait d'avant en arrière. Tentant désespérément de garder les pieds sur Terre.

Elle m'avait raconté la façon dont c'était passé l'accident. Dans les moindres détails…

Je m'en voulais de lui en avoir voulu… Ce n'était pas de sa faute… Comment aurait-elle pu savoir ?

Ses yeux fermés et gonflés, par les larmes qu'elle avait versé, me brisait le cœur et savoir Bella, en ce moment même, dans une salle d'opération, entre la vie et la mort, le réduisait en poussière.

Je serrai mon épouse, plus pour me donner courage qu'autre chose. Elle tremblait, se mordit les lèvres.

-Oh Charlie ! Je m'en veux tellement ! Je… Elle éclata en sanglot. Je suis tellement désolée ! Elle enfonça ses ongles dans ma chair, je la serrai encore plus forts. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais si elle y passait…

-Non, chérie… Elle s'en sortira… Elle… Je tentais de m'en convaincre.

Elle se défit de mon emprise et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je fus frappé par le chagrin et la folie naissante dans ses prunelles. Sans doutes presque identique à la mienne. J'allais devoir la surveiller…

-Soyons forts. Chuchotai-je.

Ses traits se déformèrent et les larmes revinrent.

-Je t'aime. Tellement.

Cette fois, elle me rendit mon étreinte.

-Moi aussi, mon amour…

_---Trois heures plus tard---_

-Docteur Carlisle. Chuchotai-je, lorsque ce dernier vint à nous, de peur de réveiller Renée qui dormait à présent.

L'air qu'il affichait me donna la chair de poule.

-Non ! Cria une voix familière.

Je me rendis compte qu'Edward, la totalité de la famille Cullen en fait, était là.

Alice, qui affichait un air chagriné, retenait son frère, qui lui semblait détruit. Jasper posa une main sur son épaule.

Je me retournais vers le médecin. Ne pouvant contenir le tremblement qui me prenait. J'inspirai.

-_Sois fort, vieux. _Quelle est l'ampleur des dégâts… Je t'en pris, Carlisle… Dis-moi tout…

Je craignais la réponse. Ô combien je la redoutais.

-Eh bien… Bella… Elle a trois côtes cassées, l'os iliaque légèrement déboîté, la colonne vertébrale est aussi touchée… (Résultat du choc entre la voiture et elle.) L'occipital fracturé… Certainement dû au choc lorsqu'elle a atteint le sol…

Il avait tout dit d'une traite… Comme si le dire rapidement réduirait la gravité de la situation… Je compris tout de suite que seul un miracle permettrait à Bella de remarcher correctement… Si, un jour, elle remarche s'entend…

-Comment va ma fille. Ma voix dérailla.

-L'opération s'est bien passée, son cerveau n'a pas beaucoup souffert, mais… Il se tut et jeta un coup d'œil derrière moi. Bella ne s'est pas réveillé… Ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux, accablé. Nous l'avons mis sous sommeil artificiel…

Tout semblait s'écrouler, et à l'extérieur, et en moi… Je n'avais jamais cru en Dieu… Et je n'y croyais toujours pas… Pourtant… Si par un certain miracle il arrivait que Bella se réveille… Je pense que je n'aurais plus lieu de douter de son existence..

-Il ne nous reste plus qu'à prier…

-oOoOo-

Pov Bella

-MAITRESSE !!! Criai-je en courant vers l'institutrice, une petite dame d'une cinquantaine d'année ultra gentille. Il a encore recommencé !

-Mais qui ma chérie ?

-Edward m'a encore tiré les cheveux ! Me plaignis-je, outrée.

Edward était le plus méchant garçon que je connaissais. Il m'embêtait tout le temps. Je le détestais ! D'ailleurs, le voilà qui faisait l'innocent en jouant avec sa petite voiture dans le sable. Lorsqu'il rencontrait mon regard, il me tira la langue.

-Maîtresse ! En plus, il me tire la langue !

-Edward, viens un peu par ici.

-Oui, madame. Rigola-t-il.

-Tu arrêtes d'embêter Bella, d'accord ? Le gronda-t-elle, de sa voix douce (**).

-Mais c'est elle qui me cherche ! Se défendit-il.

-Menteur ! Contredis-je.

-C'est toi qui est venue dans **mon** bac à sable.

-**Ton** bac à sable ?! Il n'est pas à toi, d'abord !

-Arrêtes de faire ta gamine. Ricana-t-il, ses cheveux d'ébènes, virevoltant dans le vent glacial de décembre, lui donnaient des allures de démon.

Je lui sautai dessus, furieuse, et tentai de lui donner les coups qu'il méritait.

Nous fûmes, tous les deux, mis au coin.

-oOoOo-

Pov Edward

Cent vingt sept jours, dix huit heures, trente neuf minutes, quinze secondes…

Cent vingt sept jours, dix huit heures, trente neuf minutes, seize secondes…

Cent vingt sept jours, dix huit heures, trente neuf minutes, dix sept secondes…

Cent vingt sept jours, dix huit heures, trente neuf minutes, dix huit secondes…

C'était le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis que _son _hospitalisation… Elle n'avait pas rouvert les yeux… La seule chose qui prouvait qu'elle vivait encore c'était ses respirations régulières et tout le matériel médical qui l'entourait.

Je pris sa main inerte dans les miens. On l'aurait facilement, pourtant, pris pour morte. Je l'aurais cru morte si je n'entendais pas les battements de son cœur.

-Bella… Ma Bella… Murmurai-je une énième fois. Je t'en pris réveille-toi…

_Toc toc toc..._

J'avais perçu le bruit mais je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre. Je sentis l'odeur de Renée emplir peu à peu la salle. Elle me serra dans ses bras. Je restais figé.

-Bonjour Edward. Chuchota-t-elle comme si elle avait peur de déranger le sommeil profond de sa fille…

La réalité c'est qu'elle n'avait plus jamais perdu espoir depuis ce jour ou Charlie l'avait réconforté. Elle, tout comme lui d'ailleurs, s'était attaché à la seule chose qui semblait le mieux convenir à une telle situation. La foi. Elle priait chaque jour la clémence de Dieu. Lequel ? Elle s'adressait à toutes les Divinités qu'elle connaissait.

-Bella… Elle posa un baiser au sommet du crâne de sa fille. Comment vas-tu. Dit-elle en s'assaillant. Tu devrais vite te réveiller ma chérie, plein de cadeaux t'attendent. Enfin. J'ai refait toute ta lingerie, excuse-moi de te dire ça mais elle était vraiment minable, tu devrais t'y intéresser maintenant que t'as un petit copain ! Chuchota-t-elle, conspiratrice, dans ses oreilles.

Je n'étais pas invité à entendre, évidemment. J'aurai souri si je n'avais pas été aussi malheureux. J'enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux espérant me sentir plus près d'elle… De sa conscience… De son cœur…

Que faisait-elle endormie depuis si longtemps ? Combien de temps allait-elle encore dormir ? Rêvait-elle ? Non ? Oui ? De quoi ?

Le plus terrible était sans doute le silence. _Son _silence…

-Bella… Me implorai-je, la voix enrouillée…

_Edward…_

Renée courut jusqu'à moi et nous pleurâmes ensemble. Elle, de ses yeux, et moi, de mon âme.

Je remarquai un changement dans l'expression de _son_ visage… Comme si elle était contrariée… Mais là non plus, le sommeil ne la lâcha pas.

-oOoOo-

Pov Bella

-Maman !!! Cria Emmett en déboulant dans la chambre.

-Il faut te lever ! Ajouta Alice en sautant sur le lit.

-Papa est déjà debout !! Renchérit son frère.

-Mmmm...

-Non maman, il n'y a pas de « Mmmm » qui tienne ! Aujourd'hui on doit aller chez grand-père Charlie, tu t'en souviens ?

-Oui... Allez prendre votre petit déjeuner, je vais me lever... Marmonnai-je.

Mes yeux se refermaient tous seuls, je n'y pouvais rien.

-C'est ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ! Contrèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Ils n'étaient pas jumeaux pour rien...

-Et pour ton information, ils l'ont déjà pris, leur petit dèj. Susurra une voix familière à mon oreille.

-Edward... Dis-je en souriant. Bien dormi ?

-Comme un loir ! Répondit-il en s'emparant de ma bouche.

-Hé ! Je ne me suis même pas brossé les dents ! Ris-je.

Il m'embrassa avec encore plus de passion.

-Pouah ! C'est... Beurk ! Dit Alice en prenant son frère par la main et l'entraîner dehors.

-Lève toi, chérie. Tu n'aimerais tout de même pas que Renée m'accuse de trop te dorloter ?

-Je suis partante pour que tu me dorlotes encore plus...

Je me perdais dans ses yeux couleur de métal noir et froid, et pourtant si doux. Ce regard avait effrayé plus d'un... Mais moi j'étais anesthésiée... C'est sans doute grâce à cela que j'avais réussi - que j'avais appris - à le connaître...

Ses cheveux dorés épousaient délicatement son visage, lui donnant un air majestueux. Un sourire malicieux étira son visage, il s'approcha lentement de moi :

-Bien essayé. Maintenant debout !

-Pfff !

-oOoOo-

Pov Renée.

Charlie et moi entrâmes dans la chambre, un gâteau d'anniversaire entre les mains. Je remarquai des roses et des orchidées placées un peu partout. Toutes semblaient fraîchement cueillies… Une œuvre d'Edward sans aucun doute. Celui-ci était à _son_ chevet, semblant attendre qu'elle se réveille. Il l'a quittait que très rarement… Si au départ j'avais pris leur relation pour une amourette qui pouvait tout aussi bien se terminer dans un ou deux ans… J'avais appris à voir tout le sérieux et surtout l'attachement qui existait entre lui et ma fille. L'on ne pouvait l'ignorer. Je savais que je ne me remettrais pas si… Non.

_Elle s'en sortira… Elle s'en sortira !_ Me répétai-je.

-Joyeux anniversaire, ma petite ! Dit mon époux en embrassant Bella. Dix huit ans !

-Oui ! Une belle jeune fille à présent ! Dis-je en feignant l'enthousiasme, autant dire que ce n'était pas réussi.

Edward était prostré près de sa bien aimée, comme s'il cherchait désespérément un échappatoire… Comme s'il cherchait la chose qui lui prouverait qu'il était entrain de rêver… Cauchemarder, plutôt… Un cauchemar qui a duré (et qui dure encore) sept mois. Charlie et moi avions tenu bon. Et nous continuons tout les deux à espérer...

Une plainte échappa à Edward... Ma gorge se serra, tout ça, c'était ma faute... C'est moi qui aurais du être aliter...

Sentant mes yeux me brûler, je me levais et allais accrocher près de la fenêtre une fleur… Sauge elle s'appelle. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire c'est pour la bonne santé… J'en ai pris une violette parce que j'aimais cette couleur et la fleur était magnifique.

Pourvu qu'elle te porte bonheur, mon petit cœur…

-oOoOo-

Pov Bella

-Acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Monsieur Edward Masen Cullen dans le bonheur, dans le malheur, dans la bienséance comme la maladie, dans la richesse comme la pauvreté. De la protéger et de l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-J'accepte.

-Acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Isabella Mary Swan, dans le bonheur, dans le malheur, dans la bienséance comme la maladie, dans la richesse comme la pauvreté. De la protéger et de l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-J'accepte.

-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. (***)

Le plus beau jour de ma vie… Que pouvais-je espérer à présent ? Un futur prospère. Des enfants… Je me baissais vers lui… Il faut dire qu'avec mes talons, Edward était tellement petit à coté de moi… Mais la taille n'avait aucune importance. La seule chose qui comptait pou nous deux, c'était l'amour que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre.

-oOoOo-

Pov Edward

Trois cent quatre vingt seize jours, une heure, cinquante neuf minutes, cinquante huit secondes…

Trois cent quatre vingt seize jours, une heure, cinquante neuf minutes, cinquante neuf secondes…

Trois cent quatre vingt seize jours, deux heures, zéro minute, zéro secondes…

C'était à ça que se résumait mon existence à présent. L'attente.

-oOoOo-

Pov Bella

-Bella…

Je le regardais . Il paraissait faible. Presque autant que moi. Je voulais qu'il vive plus longtemps cependant. Il semblait retenir ses larmes.

-Ne pleure pas Edward.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter…

-Pense plutôt à tout ces bon moments qu'on a passé ensemble. Chuchotai-je, faible. J'ai été heureuse de lier ma vie à la tienne.

-Ne parle pas comme si c'était la fin ! Me réprimanda-t-il.

Les gens avaient peur de vieillir… Avec ses quatre vingt dix ans, je lui trouvais encore cette beauté mystérieuse qui m'avait attiré à lui. Il était resté le même dans mon cœur… Malgré les rides qui avaient peu à peu envahit son visage et son corps.

-Mon amour. Murmurai-je.

Ma vue se brouilla.

-Non, BELLA !

Le Edward qui était précédemment assis s'évapora. Un autre Edward, je savais que c'était lui, plus jeune le remplaça.

-Nous sommes entrain de la perdre ! Cria une voix inconnu.

-Appeler le docteur Cullen ! Cria une autre…

Je le fixais un moment. J'avais le cerveau comme endormie… Je ne réagissais pas… Je n'arrivai pas à réagir face tout ce qui se passait autour de moi.

Lui seul comptait.

-Je t'aime, chuchotai-je.

Aucun son ne traversa ma bouche. Mais je savais qu'il avait entendu. Je fus plongée dans une Abysse d'eau sombre. Enfin… Je ne voyais rien de ce qui m'entourait. Mais je voyais parfaitement mon corps.

Je n'avais plus aucune ride… C'était comme si je n'en avais jamais eu… Je me redécouvrais… Je redécouvrais le corps de ma jeunesse…

Soudain j'entendis une voix m'appeler… Ou quelque chose qui y ressemble… Un son étrange, lointain… Agréable. Puis apparue une lumière.

Bella…

Oui ?

_Viens._

J'obéis. C'était la seule chose que j'avais à faire.

_Je t'en pris ne meure pas !_ Supplia une autre voix, une voix que j'aurai reconnu même plongé dans une eau plus trouble que celle-ci. Une voix tout aussi lointaine que celle qui m'appelait de l'autre coté de la lumière…

Bella, viens, c'est par ici…

Je levais le pied et me dirigeai une fois de plus vers la lumière, mais _sa_ voix me retint.

Lorsqu'il m'appela la troisième fois, la porte s'effaça et, de manière accélérée, je vis tout défiler. Toute ma vie, **ma** vraie vie, celle que j'avais réellement vécu… Jusqu'à la fois où j'ai poussé maman et que…

Lorsque j'ouvrai les yeux, je rencontrai les _siens_. Ceux même qui avaient si souvent été présents dans chacun de mes rêves.

-Ma Bella… Chuchota-t-il en collant son front au miens. Il répéta mon prénom je ne sais combien de fois. Une infinité? Je me laissai bercer par le soulagement empreint dan sa voix.

-_-_-_-

*Au début j'avais mis Crépuscule finalement j'ai voté pour Soleil de Minuit

**super l'autorité.

***Je ne souviens plus de par qui on commence (ni ce qu'on dit) lors des mariage. Je maintiens ça pour le moment…

**********

**Et voili ! Et voilà !**

**Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? J'espère qu'il vous à été agréable et pas trop difficile à comprendre (il arrive que j'ai des idées que je suis la seule à capter)…**

**En tout cas, j'attends vos réactions !**

**Bisous !**

**Asukarah**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Sans vous embêtez plus que ça: A vous!**

_Réponse à la review de __momo61340 __: Merci pour ta review! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira ^^

* * *

_

Chapitre 16

Pov Edward

J'observais Bella depuis qu'elle avait repris conscience. Elle n'avait pas émis un seule mot depuis… Que dans la confusion qui avait envahit la salle le jour de son demi-réveil… Elle m'avait murmuré « je t'aime »…

Je gardais fermement sa main dans la mienne, hors de question que je la quitte… Même pas en rêve.

-Edward… Tu dois te nourrir… Murmura Carlisle, de peur de réveiller Bella, posant la main sur mon épaule.

Je grognais pour qu'il s'en aille. Il persista à froncer les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? La vider de son sang ? Me demanda-t-il.

Malheureusement pour lui, je savais lire le moindre de ses pensées, de ce fait, je sus qu'il ne pensait pas un mot. Il voulait juste que j'aille chasser… Que je ne sombre pas dans la folie. Voyant ma persistance, il appela Jasper. Ce dernier entra dans la salle et en parfait traître il me manipula et je succombais. Il avait réussit à me faire sortir. Et pour être sur que je n'allais pas faire demi-tour ils se mirent d'accord pour que je parte avec Jasper…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Edward. Dit-il lorsque nous fûmes près de la forêt. Bella est une battante… Laisse lui le temps de reprendre.

Je la voyais défiler dans sa tête. Il l'aimait autant qu'il aimait tous les membres de la famille. Autant qu'il aimait Esmée et Rosalie…

Mais la seule chose que je voulais c'était faire demi-tour. Je me jetais alors sur tout ce qui me passait entre les mains, faisant garde de ne toucher à un seul humain.

Nous fûmes rapidement rentrés.

Pov Bella

Edward me fixait d'un air tendre. Un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres malgré ce masque de tristesse qui lui servait désormais de visage. Je voulais lui dire que je l'aimais… Que j'étais heureuse de l'avoir près de moi mais je ne trouvais plus ma voix… Je voulus tourner la tête vers son visage mais ne me souvenais plus comment on faisait… C'était comme si la seule chose qui fonctionnait en moi était mon cerveau… Mes yeux qui étaient capables de voir, et mes oreilles, d'entendre… Mon corps la seule chose à laquelle il me servait s'était de souffrir… J'avais plein de courbatures, je ne pouvais même pas m'étirer pour en atténuer la douleur… Je restais donc là, ainsi qu'une poupée de chiffon, à attendre que sa se passe. Edward posa un baiser sur ma joue, avant d'enfoncer sa tête dans mes cheveux.

-Je t'aime, ma Bella. Murmura-t-il, un énième fois, après un énième monologue, un énième baiser… Ne pleure pas mon amour… Je suis là… Dit-il en essuyant des larmes dont je n'avais même pas eu conscience. Je suis là…

Mon visage ne frémit même pas… La seule chose qui semblait le plus vivant chez moi depuis l'accident, c'était mes yeux…

Pov Edward

Bella allait devoir subir une ultime opération… J'aurais tellement préféré être à sa place… Au lieu de quoi, je passais mes journées avec elle. Je devais supporter la présence du clébard… Même si son odeur était insupportable, j'avais appris à la tolérer. Pas pour moi… Pour Bella. Parce que Jacob était quelqu'un d'important à ses yeux… La seule chose que je voulais c'était son bonheur.

Non… Nous nous abhorrions toujours autant… Mais nous étions accorder une trêve… Sans même que nous en formulions les mots… Rien n'était à dire. Les choses se passaient d'elles même.

L'opération allait bien se passer… Alice l'avait prédit… Cependant cela ne suffirait pas à la remettre sur pied… Elle n'allait plus pouvoir remarcher… Je la serrai contre moi.

-Je suis là… Murmurai-je…

Encore et encore… Inlassablement… Ne m'arrêtant pas même lorsqu'elle s'endormit…

Pov Bella

J'ouvris les yeux, une douleur lancinante au niveau du dos. Edward était la…

Je lui souris, heureuse de le voir. Il m'aida à m'asseoir.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Susurra-t-il, de sa voix céleste, accélérant mon pouls.

-Hum… Je refusais de regarder mes jambes, cela m'était douloureux de savoir que je ne pouvais plus marcher. Bien. Mentis-je.

Il m'examina un instant, un air mélancolique dans les yeux. Il entreprit de caresser mon visage, je serrai les dents et souris, geste qui me fit mal. Je n'avais aucune envie de sourire, mais je voulais le rassurer. C'est deux sentiments était in compatible.

-Ne te force pas. Murmura-t-il en m'enlaçant.

J'acceptais cette étreinte avec joie… Pour le moment c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Une marque d'affection…

Je me dégageai cependant, il en fut surpris. Je le regardai dans les yeux.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne t'es pas nourri ? Lui demandai-je, d'une voix faible.

Il était réticent à me le dire. Il détourna le regard, incapable de fixer le mien.

-Vas-y. Ordonnai-je.

-Je veux être avec toi.

-Eh bien, emmène-moi. Repartis-je.

-Tu plaisante, j'espère ? Me demanda-t-il, d'une voix dure, plongeant son regard d'ébènes dans le mien.

Je savais pertinemment pourquoi il ne voulait pas m'emmener lors de ses chasses, mais c'était le seul argument qui m'était arriver en tête. Et puis, franchement, je ne regretterai même pas de mourir.

J'avais beau n'avoir que dix-sept ans… Je me sentais plus mûre que les quelques mois qui ont précédé mon accident… La mort n'était plus quelque chose que je craignais… La seule chose que je voulais, c'était le voir heureux… Et ne pas manger n'était sans doute pas le bon moyen pour y arriver.

-S'il te plait… Nourris-toi. Le suppliai-je en serrant sa main de toutes mes forces.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il eut pitié de moi, mais je ne réussis pas à retenir mes larmes. Je pris son visage dans mes mains.

-Pour moi… Fais-le pour moi… Murmurai-je.

Il fut comme pétrifier, me fixant, immobile telle une statue. Finalement, il rapprocha son visage du mien et posa un léger baiser sur ma joue… Essuyant par la même occasion mes larmes.

-Je reviens dans quelques minutes, alors. Céda-t-il.

L'instant d'après, j'étais seule. Un courant d'air me confirma qu'il était passer par la fenêtre. Je fermais les yeux en soupirant.

-Merci, Bella. Entendis-je.

Je ne sursautai même pas, j'étais habituer à ce qu'ils débarquent sans crier garde.

-Je t'en pris. Répondis-je en me tournant vers Carlisle. Je ne supporte pas le voir aussi malheureux. Ajoutai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis désolée. Finis-je.

-Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Demanda-t-il, ahuri.

-Je me dis que… Peut-être… Je suis la responsable de tout ce qui nous arrive… Chuchotai-je.

En effet, j'avais passer en revu tous les évènements de l'_avant accident_… J'étais la seule à blâmer… Maman n'y était pour rien…

-Si j'avais fait plus attention… Si je n'avais pas eu la bonne idée de… Peut-être que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé… Continuai-je.

Je fixai la fenêtre à présent, la fatigue me rattrapait, je me couchais.

-Tu sais, Carlisle… J'ai fait un… des rêves… Durant mon coma…

-Que… Commença-t-il, avant de se taire.

-Je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il en était… Je me souviens juste que… J'ai eu la réponse de la question qui me tourmentait depuis quelques temps… Enfin… A l'époque.

-Quelle réponse ?

-Pourquoi j'aimais tant Edward… Répondis-je.

Il ne me posa plus aucune question… Il savait que je ne répondrais pas.

Un : parce que je ne me souvenais plus de la consistance du contenu de cette réponse.

Deux : parce que je voulais le garder pour moi.

-Durant ce long sommeil… Continuai-je, d'une voix de plus en plus endormie. J'ai vécu plusieurs vie… Bien plus que ce que j'aurais pu espérer pour ma simple vie d'humaine… Plus que je n'aurais pu mériter…

En réalité… Je m'en voulais d'avoir été heureuse dans ce sommeil… Je m'en voulais d'avoir espérer ne jamais me réveiller… Ne jamais quitter ce rêve… Alors que tous ceux que j'aimais pleuraient… Alors que Edward pleurait…

Ma tête s'engourdit de plus en plus… J'étais de plus en plus détendue… Je me refusais d'accepter cette trêve que me proposait mon esprit, avec moi-même… Je ne voulais pas dormir… Je ne voulais pas… Mais, je fus, bon gré, mal gré, emportée dans ce royaume noir et blanc de mes songes.

Bon gré. Mal gré.

Des songes de plus en plus vides.

-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, Bella. Dit mon meilleur ami, d'un ton léger.

Mais je savais que son inquiétude était réelle, à peine masquée par son air amorphe. Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, me contentant de fixer l'horizon.

Près d'un mois que j'avais quitter l'hôpital, j'étais rester dans la même léthargie que là-bas. Je souriais très peu, l'impression d'être un poids devenait de plus en plus poignant. Insupportable. Et la culpabilité, intolérable.

-Je crois que je vais le quitter. Murmurai-je, finalement.

-Pardon ? Me demanda-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je vais quitter Edward. Dis-je simplement.

-Queeeeeaaaah ? * Cria-t-il, incapable de réfréner son étonnement.

Je crus déceler de l'exaspération dans son ton. Mais, ce devait n'être qu'une impression.

-J'en ai assez de le voir comme ça.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, Bella ? Me demanda-t-il, indigné.

Je le regardai, les sourcils froncés, que lui arrivait-il ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Lui demandai-je, énervée.

Il me fusilla du regard, je l'affrontai sans même songer lui échapper. Au bout d'un moment une veine se forma sur son crane.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Continua-t-il.

-N'est-ce pas ce que tu as toujours souhaité ? Demandai-je, agacée.

-Alors là, c'est très bas ce que tu dis Bella.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Es-tu vraiment _Bella _? Demanda-t-il, sans même répondre.

-Hein ?

-La _Bella _que je connais ne se serrait jamais comporter de manière si lâche.

Je serrai les dents et détournai les yeux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache à quel point ses mots me blessaient. Nous restâmes un moment dans un silence tendu, glacé par le vent froid de novembre. Finalement, il posa la main sur l'épaule.

-Explique-moi au moi pourquoi tu veux le quitter… Me dit-il doucement.

Je le regardai, il me fixait, tristement. Je me détournais. Il me pressa doucement l'épaule pour que je lui réponde.

-Tu sais… Lorsque… Avant… Je vivais le jour sans… Me souciant rarement du lendemain. Je levais les yeux vers les rares oiseaux qui planaient au dessus de nous.

-Mais ? S'impatienta Jack.

-Je me suis rendue compte que je n'étais pas éternelle… Tôt ou tard… Je succomberai… Tôt ou tard, je disparaîtrai de cette Terre. Je sais qu'il m'aime… Il m'aime tellement… Mais l'amour que j'ai pour lui est bien plus grand… C'est pour cela que… Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre… Je… Je préfère qu'il se… Qu'il s'habitue à vivre sans moi… Il souffrira moins lorsque je…

-Bella… Me coupa Jacob.

Il ne dit rien, semblant méditer sur ce que je venais de lui dire. Je ne continuai pas non plus… Parler de cela me faisait trop mal.

-Bon… Je refuse de t'entendre proférer pareilles sottises. Dit-il d'une voix dure. Tu sais, je ne porte pas ce… dans le cœur… Mais crois-moi. Je serai le dernier à accepter que tu décides de le quitter sur un coup de tête.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu te rends compte que tu as passé des siècles à me faire la gueule à cause de lui ? Alors que tu ne l'avais pas fait même pour Alice ?

-Pas des siècles, Jack. Mon espérance de vie ne me fait guère en espérer un. Tentai-je de plaisanter.

-Que dois-je penser, moi, des sentiments que tu as à mon égard ? Si tu réussis, même un instant, songer le quitter ?

Il me prit dans ses bras et me posa sur mon fauteuil. Je lui avait demander de me poser par terre, quelque temps plutôt, ne supportant plus cet outils de déplacement.

-Que veux-tu que je pense, moi, qui étais sur le point de te perdre pour lui et que maintenant tu me parles simplement de le quitter ? Tu l'aimes, Bella. Me gronda-t-il.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

-Bella. Cette… Ce… Mec. T'aime. Il t'aime sans doute bien plus que tu ne le penses. Je te promets que je le hais, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais moi-même proposé de fêter ça… Mais, franchement, je n'ai aucune envie de te voir te transformer en zombie, déjà que tu n'es pas de nature très bronzée. Rigola-t-il.

Un sourire m'échappa.

-Ne fais pas une bêtise que tu risque de regretter. Enchaîna-t-il. Je sais que tu l'aimes. A quel point, je n'en sais rien, mais je sais que tu l'aimes plus que tu ne m'aimes… Si tu devais choisir, je ne me ferais aucune illusion. Murmura-t-il. Je ne t'en voudrai pas non plus… Ton bonheur, c'est tout ce qui m'importe…. De là à savoir si tu as fait le bon choix, seul le futur nous le dira…

Dès que nous fumes dans la voiture, il nous conduit. Il ne dit plus rien durant le trajet. Moi, je passais mon temps à méditer sur notre discussion.

Nous fûmes tôt arriver… Il me porta jusqu'à dans la maison. Nous discutâmes un peu. Maman rentra peu après notre arrivée. Papa n'était pas encore là lorsque Jack décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrée.

Je le raccompagnais jusqu'à la porte. Il posa un baiser sur ma joue au moment, il entrait dans sa voiture.

-Merci Jack. Murmurai-je. Parler avec toi. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Continuai-je, pleine de gratitude. Je crois que… Je… Je n'ai pas envie de… Je suis bien avec lui. Dis-je simplement.

-Mais je t'en pris très chère, ce fut un plaisir d'éclaircir votre esprit embrouillée. La prochaine fois que tu en auras comme celle-là tu m'en fais part, d'accord ? Histoire qu'on se marre un peu.

-Idiot. Ris-je.

-Je prendrai cela comme d'un compliment.

-Alors cette Samantha… Quand est-ce que tu me la présente ? Demandai-je.

Ma question l'embarrassa. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et prétexta être extrêmement pressé. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

Je regardais la voiture disparaître de mon champs de vision, indulgente. J'étais heureuse qu'il ait rencontré quelqu'un… Heureuse qu'il ait réussi à m'oublier… Cela me rendait un peu triste parce que désormais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans son cœur en plus de moi, mais c'était la vie… Je ne pouvais, je ne devais pas m'en plaindre… D'une certaine manière, c'était mieux ainsi… Nous souffririons beaucoup moins.

-Allez, ma chérie. Murmura maman en poussant mon fauteuil à l'intérieur. Il fait drôlement froid dehors !

_*J'ai lu un truc comme ça dans Skip beat (tome 9 ou 10, je ne sais plus, j'étais ptdr XD) _

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous?**

**Une petite reviews? ^^**

**Asukarah**


	18. Epilogue

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Ceci est le dernier chapitre (épilogue en fait) de Destinée à t'aimée: Livre I: Nuit capricieuse (oui, j'ai rajouté, ce n'était pas ça à la base XD)…**

**Je ne vais pas vous embêter avec mes bavardages…**

**A vous ! ^^

* * *

**

**Épilogue**

-Allez, ma chérie. Murmura maman en poussant mon fauteuil à l'intérieur. Il fait drôlement froid dehors !

Il faisait froid, sans doute, mais mon cœur était apaisé… Serein. Je me sentais légère. Les choses semblaient plus simples maintenant que j'avais parler avec mon meilleur ami.

J'allais laisser les choses se passer.

Les choses telles que devront être… J'allais accepter tout ce qui arriveras. Après tout. La vie était belle. Elle méritait d'être vécu… Même si elle était souvent bien courte.

L'heure de dormir était enfin arrivée.

Edward, comme chaque nuit, attendit sagement que maman se fut occupée de moi pour me rejoindre.

-Bonsoir mon amour.

-Edward. Murmurai-je en l'étreignant, il se figea. Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Cela fait longtemps que… Tu me sembles plus détendue que ce matin.

Je souris.

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Quoi ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Je t'aime. Répondis-je en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Et je t'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle… Et même, plus loin encore…

Je lui servis mon plus grand sourire. Celui que j'avais été incapable de lui offrir ces quelques derniers mois.

-Et moi je t'aimerai pour l'éternité.

-C'est du pareille au même.

Nous nous sourîmes. Il semblait heureux à cet instant. Un sourire, plus grand que le mien, se dessina sur son visage aux courbes parfaites et ses traits, qui avaient si souvent été barrés par le soucis (sans pour autant amoindrir, un tant soit peu, sa magnificence), s'étaient soudainement adoucis… J'étais heureuse de passer cet instant de paix, autant pour moi en moi-même que lui en lui-même, avec lui…

J'étais heureuse que ce fut lui que j'avais choisi…

Je plongeais dans une longue et profonde réflexion.

Je ne croyais pas en cette foi d'un destin écrit à l'avance… Mais…

-Qui aurait cru qu'une jeune fille banale…

-Tu es tout sauf banale, Bella… Contredit-il, me faisant rougir.

-Une jeune fille, donc, vivant dans la péninsule d'Olympic, au nord-ouest de l'Etat de Washington, dans une bourgade insignifiante, telle que moi aurait un jour rencontré un Dieu vivant… C'est tout ce que tu m'inspires. Ajoutai-je avec un sourire tendre posant un doigt sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour m'interrompre une deuxième fois. Au beau milieu d'une ville tout aussi perdue dans le vieux continent ?

-Alice. Répondit-il avec un sourire taquin. Nous lui devons beaucoup. Sans elle nous nous serions sans doute jamais rencontré… Ajouta-t-il songeur.

-Sans doute… Le fait est que je n'aurais même pas eu l'idée d'aller à Volterra. Je ne connaissais même pas son existence …

Nous nous tûmes, chacun contemplant l'autre avec adoration.

-Il semblerait que… Quelque aurait été la manière dont nous nous serions connus… Je t'aurais aimé… Même si tu n'avais pas réussi à contenir ton appétit… Murmurai-je.

Un bâillement m'échappa.

-Tu devrais dormir.

-Je devrais.

-Dors. M'ordonna-t-il en caressant mon visage. Veux-tu que je chante pour toi ?

-Hum… Seras-tu là ? Lui demandai-je. Maintenant… Toujours ?

-Je le jure sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher… Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi, je ne te quitterai pas. Répondit-il en posant un baiser au sommet de mon crâne.

-Je prendrai cela pour un promesse ! Ris-je.

Il semblerait que quelque aurait été notre lieu de rencontre et la manière dont on se serait rencontré… Les circonstance et le toutim… J'étais destinée à l'aimer.

Car il m'avait marqué, plus profondément que le fer rouge, depuis ce fameux jour où ses yeux, fauves, d'un pourpre inquiétant avaient rencontré les miens, terrifiés.

Je me laissai bercer par son doux ténor aux airs éthéré… C'est avec un sourire heureux que je me laissais entraîner vers un sommeil sans rêves… Béate, tout simplement, de le sentir à mes cotés.

_J'avais vécu bien des vies en ces quelques centaines de nuits… Mais la plus belle serait sans doute celle-là… Parce que je serai avec toi…Parce que, ici, tu es tout sauf le fruit de mes songe… Parce que je sais qu'ici, nous serons heureux tous les deux…_

C'était sans doute ça le vrai amour… Quand on avait le sentiment d'être avec _la_ bonne personne… Quoique pense les autres… Parce qu'on a le sentiment qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre…

Parce qu' au fond de moi… Je sens que j'étais destinée à t'aimer…

_ A suivre...

* * *

_

**Snif… Voilà. C'est fini…**

**Que puis-je dire ? J'étais vraiment émue en finissant de l'écrire… Comprenez-moi… Cette fic était la première que je publiais… Cela ne m'est pas insignifiant de la conclure…**

**Oui, je sais. Cette fin est loin d'être satisfaisante. Elle a cet insupportable arrière goût de manque… Comme inachevée… Incomplète… **

**C'est pour ça, qu'après avoir débattut en moi-même et longuement réfléchi que j'ai décidé de continuer la fic dans un deuxième 'livre'... Destinée à t'aimée, livre II : **_**Aurore troublée **_**! J'ai une idée pour cette suite inattendue (je ne l'avais pas prévue x)**

**En tous cas, je remercie tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout et j'espère qu'elle vous aura beaucoup plut ^^**

**Eh, bien… A bientôt )**

**Asukarah**

**Ps : une review pour la route ? XD**


End file.
